


Spiralą w dół

by Vilgefort



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, dark!john
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilgefort/pseuds/Vilgefort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opuszczając wojsko John Watson obiecał sobie, że na zawsze zmieni swoje życie. Po powrocie do kraju realizuje swój plan do czasu spotkania Sherlocka Holmesa. Pojawienie się detektywa w jego życiu burzy pieczołowicie skonstruowane plany, okazuje się jednocześnie zbawieniem i przekleństwem. Wydarzenia z "Study in Pink" wyzwalają w Johnie z trudem tłumione instynkty. Szybko okazuje się, że przygody dzielone z Sherlockiem Holmesem to dla Johna Watsona za mało. Wtedy właśnie na horyzoncie pojawia się Jim Moriarty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiralą w dół

**Author's Note:**

> Ta historia była dla mnie dość trudna do napisania. Bardzo chciałam, w miarę możliwości zachować zgodność wydarzeń z serialem interpretując go jednak na nowo. Nieocenioną pomocą okazała się luna666, która dała mi wiele dobrych rad, zajęła się również redakcją tekstu. Dziękuję :*

Koszmar obudził go o pierwszej trzydzieści. Dwie godziny później nadal przewracał się z boku na bok. Boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę z niewygody łóżka, hałasów na zewnątrz i zaduchu panującego w pokoju. Nie mógł pozbyć się ze świadomości intensywnego uczucia realności towarzyszącego koszmarowi.   
We śnie znowu był w Afganistanie. Spacerował po opustoszałej wiosce. Ulice pełne były pozostałości po mieszkańcach jakby wyszli tylko na chwilę i mieli zaraz wrócić. We śnie John uważał, że to miejsce jest jego domem. Szukał zaginionych ludzi mając nadzieję, że odnajdzie ich pochowanych w piwnicach domów ukrytych przed złem które miało nadejść. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że zło dopiero przyjdzie, że wszyscy zdążyli się schować na czas. Powoli uświadamiał sobie, że musiało stać się najgorsze. Dopiero wtedy ich znalazł. Martwe ciała w masowym grobie. Wciąż nie zakopane. Wystawione na gorące słońce. Pamiętał duszący zapach rozkładu jakby to wszystko nie wydarzyło się przed chwilą, lecz wiele godzin, może dni temu. Jedno z martwych dzieci wpatrywało się w niego nieruchomymi oczami.  
Poczuł ból jakby ktoś uderzył go czymś ciężkim w głowę. Z obrzydzeniem uświadomił sobie, że wpada do dołu pełnego trupów. W następnym momencie obudził się. Rwący, intensywny ból w ramieniu był prawdziwy. Długo leżał po prostu wpatrując się w ciemność nie mogąc uspokoić oddechu. Dopiero po długich minutach wstał i wziął leki przeciwbólowe. Zaniepokojony zauważył, że już się kończą. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni potrzebował ich coraz częściej.  
Wrócił do łóżka licząc na to, że kiedy leki zaczną działać zaśnie ponownie, jednak wbrew jego woli jego myśli wciąż powracały do snu. Szczegóły wryły się w jego pamięć i nie chciały odejść w zapomnienie jak większość sennych majaków. Po jakieś godzinie przewracania się z boku na bok wstał i usiadł do biurka. Leżał przed nim laptop, ale nie zdobył się na jego włączenie. Zamiast tego otworzył szufladę, w której trzymał swój pistolet. Powoli, metodycznie, nie spiesząc się czyścił broń.  
Przyglądał się krzywiznom broni starając się powstrzymać umysł przed wędrówkami do tamtego wydarzenia, które sprowokowały dzisiejszy sen. Bezskutecznie. Wciąż, mimo że minęło już wiele miesięcy pamiętał tamten dzień z zabójczą ostrością. Był tego dnia taki zmęczony. Wykończony rutyną. Od wielu dni podróżowali po Afganistanie od wioski do wioski. W każdym miejscu spotykali się z tą samą wrogością i niechęcią do współpracy. Mimo, że szukali lokalnych rozbójników napadających na podróżnych nikt, zupełnie nikt, nie zamierzał im pomóc. Miał już serdecznie dość tych ludzi, ich głupoty i krótkowzroczności.  
To była tylko kolejna wioska, kolejni ludzie, którzy nie zamierzali im nic powiedzieć. Później w raporcie jego dowódca napisze, że strzelaninę sprowokowali ludzie lokalnego władyki, po tym jak okazało się, że szukają ich pobratymców. Żołnierze osłaniali się nawzajem. Takimi zasadami kierowała się wojna przeciw wspólnemu wrogowi. Góra nie była zadowolona z tego co się stało, ale śledztwo nie było w stanie wykazać niczego konkretnego, było zresztą powierzchowne i pośpieszne. Konflikt wciąż trwał. Mieli ważniejsze problemy. Ostatnie czego potrzebowało dowództwo to kolejny skandal.  
Tak naprawdę cała wina za prowokowanie strzelaniny spoczywała na nim. Miał już dość tych wariatów i idiotów odmawiających z nimi współpracy. Wizyta w tej wiosce mogła się zakończyć dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednie. Niczym. Nawet po miesiącach trudno mu było wytłumaczyć dlaczego zrobił to co zrobił. Po prostu chciał, żeby w końcu coś się wydarzyło. Cokolwiek. Potrzebował uwolnić tą kipiącą w nim frustrację. Kiedy zauważył stojący w kącie stojak z Koran nawet przez chwilę nie zastanawiał się na konsekwencjami. Powoli przemieścił się w jego stronę jednym uchem tylko słuchając rozmowy pomiędzy dowódcą, a Muzułmaninem. Rozmowa była napięta. Obie strony doskonale wiedziały, że do niczego nie prowadzi. Bezsennowność całej tej operacji przytłaczała go. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wiedział, że mają przewagę. Jedyne co ratowało ludzi, z którymi rozmawiali to fakt, że jego oddział znjadował się tu w celach pokojowych.   
Bez problemu mógł wyobrazić sobie dalszy przebieg wypadków. Rozmówcy odmówią udzielenia ich jakichkolwiek informacji. Dowódca w końcu zdecyduje o zakończeniu spotkania. Wyjadą z wioski po raz kolejny o krok mijając się z poszukiwanymi ludźmi. Znał ten secariusz aż za dobrze. Nie chciał go przerabiać po raz kolejny.  
Uchwycił czujne spojrzenie jedengo z Afgańczyków. Przez chwilę mierzyli się zimnymi spojrzeniami. Wciąż nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego kopnął stojak, który zachybotał się i przewrócił. Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się wpierw z zaskoczenia, a potem z wściekłości. Podniósł broń.   
W jednej chwili w pomieszczeniu zapanował harmider. Nie było żadnej możliwości żeby powstrzymać dalszy przebieg wydarzeń. Dowódca Afgańczyków z którymi rozmawiali starał się opanować sytuację, wykrzykując rozkazy po arabsku, ale było już za późno. Padł pierwszy strzał, a za nim kolejne.   
John świetnie pamiętał tę niesamowitą satysfakcję, że coś w końcu rzeczywiście się działo. Na dodatek zdawało się, że los stoi po ich stronie. Ich rozmówcy nie mieli przewagi. Tylko kilku ludzi posiadało porządną broń, ponadto była to zbieranina słabo wyszkolonych typów. Nie mieli większych szans ze świetnie wyszkolonym oddziałem brytyjskiej armii. Nim opanowano sytuację większość osób przebywających w pomieszczeniu już nie żyła. Także ten chłopak, który tak intensywnie wpatrywał się w niego we śnie. Chyba nie miał jeszcze dziesięciu lat, ale podobnie jak swoi starsi krewni, nosił broń.  
Dopiero następnego dnia gdy ocknął się w szpitalu wojskowym z raną po kuli w ramieniu zdał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę zrobił.  
Oficjalnie zwolniono go z wojska z powodu otrzymanych obrażeń uniemożliwiających dalszą służbę. Niemniej jego przełożony wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli spróbuje pozostać w armii powiadomi dowództwo o tym, co faktycznie się wydarzyło.  
Leżąc w szpitalu miał aż za dużo czasu by przemyśleć cały swój pobyt w Afganistanie. Zaciągnał się do wojska aby skanalizować swoje problemy z agresją. Miał nadzieję, że armia w odpowiedni sposób zagospodaruje buzujące w nim nadmiary agresji. Zamiast tego pozwalał sobie na coraz więcej. Strzelanina była tylko gwoździem do trumny. Nie można było już dłużej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
Świadomość tego co zrobił dopadła go nagle. Poczuł jakby przywalił go ciężki głaz. Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy uczciwie zastanowił się się nad tym co zrobił swoim życiem. Nie po to zaciągnął się do wojska by stać się w nim kimś jeszcze gorszym niż wcześniej. Obiecał sobie, że kiedy wróci do kraju zajmie się sobą. Zapisze się na jakąś terapię i tym razem we właściwy sposób zabierze się za rozwiązanie swoich problemów.  
Po powrocie do Londynu dotrzymał danego sobie słowa. Znalazł sobie terapeutkę i raz w tygodniu spotykał. Twierdziła, że miał problemy z zaufaniem i pewnie miała rację, ponieważ nigdy nie powiedział jej o wszystkim czego dopuścił się w czasie służby.  
Po miesiącach terapii miał wrażenie, że nie przybliżyli się nawet o krok do rozwiązania jego problemów. Ella powtarzała mu, że powinien być cierpliwy, że efekty przychodzą z czasem, niemniej nigdy nie był mistrzem cierpliwości. Frustracja roznosiła go od środka. Nie znaleźli sposobu na jej skuteczne rozładowanie. Miał wrażenie, że od zrobienia czegoś bardzo głupiego dzieli go tylko jeden maleńki krok, jedno przypadkowe wydarzenie. Przestawał wierzyć, że leczenie przyniesie jakikolwiek rezultat. Może pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają? Miał jednak świadomość tego, że jeśli po raz kolejny da ujście swojej frustracji może już nigdy nie wrócić na właściwą ścieżkę.  
Żałował, że zapisał się do wojska. Służba w brytyjskiej armii nie rozwiązła jego problemów, pozwoliła mu tylko uciec od problemów z jego poprzedniego życia. Uciekł od swojej narzeczonej, od coraz bardziej przerażonych jego zachowaniem rodziców. Zawiesił swoje życia na kołku jak zimowy płaszcz niepotrzebny latem i wyjechał na wojnę, która przez wiele następnych lat dawała mu wszystko czego potrzebował. Tyle, że zima w końcu nadeszła. Wrócił do kraju, ale nie był gotowy na to co go czeka. Nie wykorzystał podarowanego mu czasu, by przygotować się do prawdziwego życia.   
Martwo wpatrywał się w niezabezpieczoną broń. Tak bardzo tęsknił za tym niesamowitym uczuciem wyzwolenia, które zawsze towarzyszyło mu na akcjach. Wojna nie przerażała go tak jak innych żołnierzy, wręcz przeciwnie, odnajdywał się w niej. Teraz, kiedy prowadził to nudne, spokojne życie, wciąż chodził napięty, niezdolny do rozluźnienia się w żaden zwykły sposób. Alkohol zdecydowanie nie pomagał, raczej podkręcał tylko jego frustrację, tak samo zresztą jak wysiłek fizyczny. Zaczynał się bać, że nie ma dla niego dobrego rozwiązania, mimo zapewnień Elli, że tego typu terapia zajmuje bardzo dużo czasu. Wiedział, że powinien ufać jej profesjonalnemu osądowi, ale w niczym mu to nie pomagało.  
Wiedział, że nie może po prostu wyjść z mieszkania i wyładować się na pierwszej osobie, która mu się nawinie.Czasami jednak momentami tak bardzo miał na to ochotę, że wszystko się w nim skręcało. Brakowało mu wojska. Tam wszystko było prostsze.   
Odłożył w końcu broń do szuflady i otworzył laptopa. Jeśli nie potrafił spać powinien zająć się czymś pożytecznym. Poszukać taniego mieszkania do wynajęcia. To było zdecydowanie za drogie. Nie będzie dłużej rozpamiętywać przeszłości. Skoro nie potrafił spać było tyle naglących spraw, którymi powinien się zająć.

 

Zamknął stanowczo laptop natychmiast po kliknięciu przycisku opublikuj. Ella powinna być z niego dumna. Napisał tyle słów. Część z nich nawet była prawdą. Utkwił wzrok w ścianie wciąż nie mogąc się otrząsnąć z wrażenia jakie zrobił na nim Sherlock Holmes. Było coś kompletnie szalonego w tym mężczyźnie. Nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku, że mężczyzna dowiedział się o nim tylu rzeczy po prostu na niego patrząc. Dedukując. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że jest dla niego całkowicie przeźroczysty.   
Dreszcz przerażenia jaki przeszedł na myśl, że być może ten arogancki mężczyzna może bez problemu przejrzeć jego największe sekrety wciąż mocno tkwił w jego pamięci. Ekscytowało go to. Czy Sherlock Holmes był w stanie wydedukować, co siedzi w jego głowie? Czy po kilku spotkaniach będzie wiedział do czego jest zdolny?   
Musiał przyjąć propozycję obejrzenia mieszkania. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy czuł cień uczucia wolności, mimo że obiektywnie na to spoglądając nic się nie wydarzyło. Spotkał mężczyznę, który zaproponował mu wspólne mieszkanie. Zwyczajna sytuacja, a jednak wzbudziła w nim zaskakujące uczucia. Widział przed sobą niewielką iskrę nadziei, że może jednak jest jeszcze w stanie poskładać swoje życie. Za sprawą tego nietypowego człowieka.  
Myśli o spotkaniu z Sherlockiem Holmesem nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę. Było coś absolutnie niesamowitego w tym jak i co mówił. Nie wydawał się czymkolwiek przejmować. Na pewno nie przejmował się tym, jakie wrażenie robią na ludziach jego słowa. To jak bez problemu odgadł kim jest i po co się widzą było oszałamiające. Nigdy w życiu nikogo takiego nie spotkał. Był arogancki, nieuprzejmy i miał ego, które ledwo mieściło się w jednym pokoju, ale był niesamowicie inteligenty. Nie pamiętał kiedy ktoś wzbudził w nim tyle zainteresowania, tyle emocji, mimo że spotkali się tylko jeden, jedyny raz.  
Jutro pójdzie zobaczyć mieszkanie. Zobaczy go znowu i przekona się czy to oszałamiające uczucie, którego doświadczył przebywając z Sherlockiem Holmesem było jednorazowym doświadczeniem. Jeśli nie zgodzi się z nim zamieszkać. Trudno się oprzeć takiej pokusie. Kimkolwiek był Sherlock Holmes wydawał się zbyt fascynujący by z niego zrezygnować.  
Życie nadal potrafiło go zaskoczyć, wczoraj był taki zniechęcony, a dziś z niecierpliwością spoglądał w przyszłość. Los potrafił być naprawdę przewrotny. Przypomniał sobie swoje zeszłotygodniowe spotkanie z Ellą. Odbyli długą rozmowę na temat jego planów na przyszłość, tego co zamierzał robić w cywilu. Nie był w stanie jasno sprecyzować co by go ucieszyło. Wszystkie opcje wydawały się nudne. Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie za grosz ekscytacji. Trudno było uwierzyć, że pewne rzeczy mogą się tak szybko zmienić.

Pośpiesznie przemierzał opustoszałe korytarze szukając Sherlocka Holmesa. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że jeśli się nie pospieszy może okazać się, że znalazł go za późno. Ten człowiek potrafił być naprawdę nieprzewidywalny. Pokazał to kilkakrotnie w ciągu jednego wieczora. Działał kierowany swym intelektem zupełnie nie zważając na świat wokół. Nawet ludzie, którzy sięgali po jego radę uważali do za świra. Psychopatę. Narkomana. Ostrzegali nieznajomych przed nim, jakby był Wilkiem z Czerwonego Kapturka.  
Broń, którą odruchowo zabrał ze sobą, dawno już wyjął z kurtki. Stare nawyki wolno umierają. Wydawało się jednak, że ta część budynku, w której się znajdował była zupełnie opustoszała. Kiedy przystawał na chwilę słyszał tylko swój przyśpieszony oddech. Nie poddawał się. Wiedział, że zostało mu jeszcze wiele przestrzeni do sprawdzenia. Nie zamierzał opuścić budynku zanim nie sprawdzi go piętro za piętrem, korytarz za korytarzem. Tak go nauczono.  
Kiedy przystanął na kolejną na kolejną rundę nasłuchiwań kątem oka zauważył światło w przeciwległym skrzydle. Błyskaiwcznie skierował wzrok w tamtą stronę. Zobaczył Sherlocka stojącego pomieszczeniu niemal dokładnie na wprost niego, rozmawiającego ze starszym mężczyzną.  
\- Sherlock! - wyrwało mu się, chociaż detektyw nie mógł go usłyszeć.  
Podbiegł do okna. Zauważył, że ten arogancki idiota trzyma w ręku tabletkę. Znalazł zabójcę, a ponieważ był pewnym siebie, aroganckim draniem podjął z nim grę. Zobaczył, że Sherlock wyjmuje tabletkę ze szklanej butelki, unosi do ust...  
Następne co się wydarzyło pamiętał jak na zwolnionym filmie. Otworzył okno, chwytając klamkę przez sweter, dbając o to by nie zostały żadne odciski. To było ważne, chociaż sam jeszcze nie wiedział dlaczego. Błyskawicznie przyjął pozycję dogodną do strzału. Konwersacja w pomieszczeniu nadal trwała. Starszy mężczyzna nie zdając sobie sprawy jaki los na siebie zsyła przesunął się tak, że stał się wygodniejszym celem. John wycelował prosto w jego tors. Wołałby strzał w głowę, był skuteczniejszy, ale z tej odległości i z tej broni nie mógł mieć pewności, że w nią trafia nie obok. Wyszedł z wprawy.  
W tej jednej chwili dzielącej go od strzału zrozumiał, że zamierza zabić mężczyznę. Wstrzymał oddech, wycelował i oddał strzał. Starszy mężczyzna zachwiał się i zniknął mu z pola wiedzenia. Musiał upaść. To mu wystarczyło. Błyskawicznie przylgnął do ściany obok okna.. Przymknął oczy głęboko oddychając. Nie mógł tu zostać długo, ale czuł jakby przez chwilę nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Po jego ciele rozpłynęło się niechciane uczucie satysfakcji.  
Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że nie może zostać tu znaleziony. Nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć o tym, że to on strzelał do zabójcy. Zastanawiał się czy go zabił. Miał nadzieję, że tak. Ten wariat zabił już wystarczająco wiele ludzi. Skupił całą swoją uwagę na dyskretnym opuszczeniu budynku. Potem przyjdzie czas na rozmyślania.  
W ostatniej chwili minął się z policją. Usłyszał syreny w kilka chwil po tym jak zniknął za rogiem sąsiadującej uliczki. W mgnieniu oka postanowił zostawić na razie broń w skrytce na dworcu, a potem wrócić na miejsce kiedy policja zdąży się już ze wszystkim rozstawić. Jako zatroskany współpracownik Sherlocka Holmesa nie mógł przecież nie pojawić się na rozwiązaniu sprawy morderczego taksówkarza. I pomyśleć, że tamta policjantka ostrzegała jego przed Sherlockiem. Nie mogła się chyba bardziej pomylić.  
Szybko uporał się z pierwszą częścią zadania. Na dworcu skorzystał jeszcze z toalety. Po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie na chwilę refleksji. Stał przed lustrem wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Tak trudno było zaprzeczyć faktom kiedy zostają ci rzucone prosto w twarz. Zabił tego człowieka, ponieważ miał na ochotę, ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał o oszczędzeniu mu życia. To nie był dobry człowiek, zabił wiele osób, powtarzał sobie patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Zasługiwał na śmierć. Zagrażał życiu Sherlocka. A jednak cichy głosik w tyle głowy szeptał, że to wszystko nie ma znaczenia, że ponownie stało się to samo co w Afganistanie. Kiedy pojawiła się okazja po prostu zabił.  
Umył starannie ręce i twarz wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie pozbyć się całego prochu z siebie, ale nie był w stanie opanować maniakalnej chęci zabezpieczenia się w każdy możliwy sposób. Kluczyk z skrytki przypiął do kluczy najpierw pozbywając go numerka. W razie przeszukania nie powinien zwrócić na siebie uwagi w ten sposób.  
Wrócił na miejsce zbrodni po jakiś 40 minutach. Policja była już w pełni rozstawiona. Przez chwilę obserwował w milczeniu Sherlocka rozmawiającego z Lestradem. Wyglądało jakby się trochę o coś spierali. O koc? Zanim przemógł się i przekroczył policyjne taśmy Sherlock zauważył go. Detektyw błyskawicznie urwał rozmowę z policjantem i podszedł w jego kierunku owijając się szczelnie pomarańczowym kocem jakby dopiero teraz odkrył, że jest mu zimno.  
Wiedział. Mimo wszelkich starań Johna wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie. Przez chwilę dał się ponieść przerażeniu by dopiero po chwili zdać sobie sprawę, że Sherlock raczej nie zamierza mówić o tym policji. Wręcz przeciwnie, chciał wrócić z Johnem do domu. Ich domu. Mieszanina ulgi i podniecenia, która dotarła do jego mózgu była lepsza niż niejeden narkotyk. Poczuł przemożną by ochotę wziąć Sherlocka Holmesa do łóżka i zrobić z nim niewypowiedziane rzeczy. Miał przed sobą osobę, która widziała kim jest naprawdę i wciąż go chciała. To było oszałamiające. Srogo pożałował, że wcześniej tego wieczora detektyw tak wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest nim zainteresowany.  
Rzeczywistość wyraźnie próbowała wyrównać z nim rachunki za opublikowanie na blogu oświadczenia, że w jego życiu nic się nie dzieje. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia faktu, że na miejscu zbrodni pojawił się ten drugi mężczyzna, który chciał mu płacić za szpiegowanie Sherlocka. Sytuacja zrobiła się jeszcze dziwniejsza kiedy okazało się, że mężczyźni są braćmi. Na szczęście wymiana zdań z tym aroganckim dupkiem, Mycroftem Holmesem okazała się krótka. Wystarczyło mu jedno spotkanie ze starszym bratem Sherlocka. Nie znosił tego człowieka.   
Poszli z Sherlockiem po jedzenie na wynos i nieśpiesznym krokiem wrócili na Baker Street. Nie rozmawiali. Poziom adrenaliny z organizmie Johna powoli opadał. Wspaniałe uczucie euforii i rozluźnienia powoli go opuszczało. Z każdą minutą czuł się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. Coraz lepiej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił. W jakim świetle stawia go to przez Sherlockiem Holmesem. Zamiast rozkoszować się tym pierwszym od miesięcy uczuciem rozluźnienia powoli dał się zdominować strachowi.  
\- John, proszę. Wciąż zastanawiasz się, czy nie wydam cię policji. To męczące, nie mogę się skupić, myślisz za głośno – Sherlock przerwał ich nerwowe milczenie dopiero kiedy siedzieli już na Baker Street, każdy ze swoją porcją chińszczyzny. - Gdybym zamierzał cię wydać zrobiłbym to od razu. Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji.  
Nie powinien być zaskoczony, że detektyw wydedukował co działo się w jego umyśle. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Po raz kolejny zastanowił się jak precyzyjne są dedukcje mężczyzny. Na ile dobrze jest w stanie określić pobudki jakie kierują ludzkimi działaniami. Czy zdawał sobie sprawę dlaczego zabił taksówkarza? Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny odgadł dlaczego tamta kobieta napisała na podłodze Rachel.  
\- Twojej inteligencji?! Uratowałem ci życie. Zamierzałeś połknąć truciznę! Jeśli będziesz wsadzał do więzienia każdego, kto ratuje ci życie bardzo szybko nie zostanie ci nikt do pomocy - wypalił.  
\- Och proszę, nie zamierzałem połknąć tej tabletki, to była tylko gra, ale tak czy inaczej miałem w rękach właściwą - Sherlock przechylił głowę wpatrując się w niego z uwagą. - Chciałem go jeszcze dokładniej przestudiować. To był naprawdę ciekawy typ...  
\- Zamierzałeś? Właściwą? - John nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przerwaniem Sherlockowi, roześmiał się. - Na pewno. Tylko w jaki sposób? Może obie tabletki zawierały truciznę, a on był po prostu na nią uodporniony. Wziąłeś to pod uwagę?  
\- Gdyby tak było wiedziałbym. Myślałem, że już poznałeś się na moim zdolnościach. W zasadzie nie ma się czemu dziwić, wy zwykli ludzie nie potraficie docenić prawdziwego geniuszu. Cały czas wydaje wam się, że jesteście w stanie mi dorównać – prychnął Holmes połykając pośpiesznie kolejne kawałki wieprzowiny. Wyglądał na bardzo głodnego, a jeszcze kilka godzin temu opowiadał mu, że niewiele jada i że ciało to tylko transport  
\- Geniusz! Czy geniusz raczy mi w końcu opowiedzieć dlaczego taksówkarz to robił? - zapytał wiedząc już, że to pytanie zatopi Sherlocka Holmesa w rozbudowanym monologu.  
To tamtego wieczora po raz pierwszy usłyszał nazwisko Moriarty’ego. Od samego początku idea osoby wspierającej swoimi pieniędzmi i intelektem działalność kryminalną innych osób wydawała mu się niezwykle... niebezpieczna. Sherlock wydawał się zachwycony istnieniem takiej osoby. Smakował imię przestępcy na języku, powtarzał je w kółko jak mantrę.  
\- Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty – szeptał Sherlock Holmes zapominając powoli o obecności Johna.  
To było niesamowite jak bardzo detektyw zachwycał się istnieniem kryminalisty. Nie było w tym ani krzty obrzydzenia, dezaprobaty, która zazwyczaj pojawiała się w takich sytuacjach. Tylko czysta, fascynacja jaką najczęściej widywało się u dzieci. Było w tym zachowaniu coś niesamowicie seksownego. Ponownie tego wieczoru pożałował w tej chwili, że Sherlock tak wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest zainteresowany jakimikolwiek romansami. W tej chwili najchętniej wydarłby jęk z tych ust i zastąpiłby to obce nazwisko własnym imieniem. Potrzebował kogoś przelecieć. Za długo z nikim się nie spotykał.  
Kiedy skończył jeść zauważył, że obsługa dołączyła do zamówienia ciasteczka szczęścia. Otworzył je i bez braku przekonania spojrzał na tekst wypisany na kartce. Roześmiał się głośno.  
Nie ma niczego nowego pod słońcem. Wszystko już się kiedyś wydarzyło.  
Jeśli miała być to lekcja pokory to nie uważał by do niego trafiała. Od wczoraj wszystko było absolutnie nowe.  
Sherlock zapadł już na szczęście za bardzo w swoje rozmyślania by zauważyć co się z nim dzieje. Skorzystał z okazji i wycofał się na górę. Leżąc w łóżku pomyślał, że Sherlock może być bardziej niebezpieczny niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Było jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których musiał się dowiedzieć o tym mężczyźnie, ale jednego był pewien. Był najlepszą z rzeczy, która mogła go spotkać. Od miesięcy nie czuł się taki rozluźniony, pełen energii i wiary w to, że następny dzień będzie lepszy od poprzedniego.

Wszystko zaczęło się od snu, a może zmory na jawie, ponieważ wszystko w jego umyśle odbyło się niemal dokładnie tak samo jak w rzeczywistości.  
Prowadził samochód. Był piękny słoneczny dzień, spomiędzy gęstych koron drzew prześwitywało słońce. Jechali bardzo wąską leśną drogą. Drzewa wychodziły na drogę. Mary zastanawiała się jak w ogóle mozna było dopuścić na tej drodze ruch dwukierunkowy. Były miejsca w których auta musiały zjerzdżać na samą granicę drzew i ustępować sobie miejsca. Mary nosem pod nosem nuciła piosenkę, która właśnie leciała w radiu. Uśmiechała się radośnie. Właśnie zaczynały się ich ostatnie wakacje zanim John rozpocznie staż w szpitalu i przestanie być panem swego czasu.  
We śnie jego nastrój zmienił się gwałtownie. W jednej chwili śmiał się do Mary, a w następnej rozsadzałą go biała furia. Pamiętał, że tak naprawdę to uczucie towarzyszyło mu już od zdobycia dyplomu, a Mary tego dnia próbowała robić dobrą minę do złej gry. To cichy śpiew Mary pchnął go we wściekłość. Piosenka była przebojem od ostatnich kilku tygodni, słyszał ją wszędzie i miał jej już serdecznie dosyć.  
Przyśpieszył, mimo że wąska, kręta droga zniechęcała do jakiejkolwiek brawury. Widoczność była częstokroć ograniczona do kilkunastu metrów. Dopiero kiedy auto pędziło już z prędkością niemal stu kilometrów na godzinę Mary ucichała. Widział, że patrzy na niego zaskoczona. Nie zwykła była komentować jego stylu jazdy, więc odezwała się dopiero kiedy wskaźnik przekroczył magiczną setkę.  
\- John zwolnij! Zabijesz nas! - jej głos był piskliwy, pełen strachu.  
Jego jedyną reakcją było jeszcze mocniejsze dociśnięcie pedału gazu. Droga wiła się, zakręcała, wiedział, że jeśli z drugiej strony zaskoczy ich auto mogą zginąć. Słyszał szum powietrza i coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe krzyki Mary. Błagała go żeby zwolnił. Ciśnienie rozsadzało mu głowę, jedynym rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji wydawało mu się kolejne przyśpieszenie. Czuł, że auto powoli dociera do granic swych możliwości. Z coraz większym trudem przychodziło mu manewrowanie w wąskim labiryncie drzew. Świat powoli ograniczał się do kierownicy i drogi przed nim.  
Nie słyszał już krzyków Mary, radia, nawet silnika samochodu. Był całkowicie skupiony na jeździe. Adrenalina buzowała jego żyłach, ciśnienie docierało do sufitu. Czuł jak pot spływa mu po plecach mimo że dzień był dość chłodny. Od miesięcy nie czuł się tak dobrze. Nie zwalniał. Rozkoszował się chwilą zapominając niemal, że obok niego siedzi szlochająca ze strachu narzeczona.  
We śnie naprzeciwko nich pojawiło się auto, wyskoczyło zza zakrętu. Obudził się z pierwszym uczuciem uderzenia. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, był cały spocony. W rzeczywistości nagle zabrakło im benzyny, okazuje się przy takiej prędkości auto spala jej szaleńcze ilości. Następnego dnia Mary zerwała zaręczyny kiedy odmówił podjęcia leczenia. Tamto wydarzenie było tylko kolejnym z serii.  
Od samego przebudzenia z koszmaru nie opuszczało go intensywne uczucie lęku mieszające się z rosnącą z każdą chwilą frustracją. Był to nieprzyjemny i szokujący powrót do nastroju, który ostatnim razem czuł jeszcze przed zabiciem taksówkarza. Już śniadanie było wyzwaniem. Skończyła się kawa. Nie było mleka. Żeby cokolwiek zjeść musiał wybrać się na zakupy. Sherlock oczywiście leżał na kanapie absolutnie niczym się nie przejmując. Na stoliku obok niego stała niemal opróżniona filiżanka kawy. Dla kogoś jednak kawy starczyło.  
Spacer do sklepu i z powrotem w ogóle mu nie pomógł. Musiał długo stać w kolejce i nie mieli jego ulubionego rodzaju kawy. Dzień z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz gorszy. Po śniadaniu usiadł do laptopa i starał się coś napisać. Nic mu z tego nie wychodziło.  
\- Jestem znudzony - odezwały się zwłoki Sherlocka z kanapy.  
\- Siedzenie na kanapie na pewno nie pomoże ci zmienić tego stanu - warknął. - Do kurwy nędzy! - krzyknął kiedy jego laptop sam się wyłączył. Widział wcześniej ostrzeżenie o niskim poziomie baterii, ale zignorował je.  
\- Nie, wykrzykiwanie przekleństw nie zmienia stanu mojego znudzenia - westchnął Sherlock.  
John zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po salonie szukając ładowarki, ale oczywiście żadnej nie znalazł. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz ją widział.  
\- Mam już tego dość... - warknął spacerując po pokoju. Ta cholerna ładowarka musiała gdzieś być. Może pod poduszką...  
\- Wiem, ja też - zawtórował mu znudzonym tonem Sherlock Holmesa.  
Kątem oka zauważył jak detektyw w końcu podnosi się z kanapy i wychodzi na schody w samym szlafroku. Wciąż nie umiał znaleźć ładowarki. Przecież na pewno nigdzie jej specjalnie nie schował... Usiadł na krześle starając się racjonalnie pomyśleć. Gdyby tylko Sherlock nie miał tyle niepotrzebnych gratów byłby w stanie zaprowadzić w salonie znośny porządek i bez problemu znajdowałby swoje rzeczy...  
Zauważył, że Sherlock wraca. Trzymał coś. Dopiero kiedy detektyw był już w salonie zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna trzyma w ręku broń. Jego własną broń. Chciał coś powiedzieć - o włamywaniu się do cudzych pokoi - ale Sherlock powolnym ruchem uniósł broń w górę. W jego stronę. Zamarł. Sherlock spoglądał na niego z tym maniakalnym błyskiem w oku, który pojawiał się u niego za każdym razem gdy trafiła mu się wyjątkowo skomplikowana zagadka. Czuł jak w jednej chwili cały się napina, wyostrza uwagę wyczekując kolejnego ruchu detektywa. Nie tego się spodziewał...Czuł jak krew wali mu w skroniach. Czyżby jednak Sherlock Holmes doszedł do wniosku, że nie może mieszkać pod jednym dachem z mordercą?  
Sherlock powolnym ruchem uniósł broń na wysokość głowy Johna. Wyglądał na prawdę szaleńczo w rozchylonym szlafroku spod którego wystawała pomięta pidżama.  
\- Sherlock - wydusił John, a potem detektyw pewnym, płynnych ruchem przesunął lufę broń w stronę ściany.  
Rozległ się huk wystrzału. Za ściany odpadł kawałek tynku i sporo pyłu. Tapeta była zniszczona. Pomyślał sobie, że pani Hudson chyba go za to zamorduje.  
\- Teraz lepiej - powiedział w końcu detektyw z wyraźną ulgą, nagle zdawał się dużo żywszy. - Chcesz spróbować?  
Przez kilka sekund John patrzał na niego w kompletnym stuporze. Zamykał i otwierał usta nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Kilka myśli przeleciało mu jednocześnie przez głowę, ale w końcu uczepił się jednej...  
\- Tak - wziął broń od detektywa, wycelował i oddał drugi strzał w ścianę. Udało mu się umieścić drugą kulę idealnie na linii z pierwszą. Poczuł jak w jednej chwili cała frustracja z jaką chodził od przebudzenia opada z niego. Przez chwilę walczył z chęcią dołożenia do tych dziur jeszcze kilku. Utworzenia ozdobnej linii na wysokości wzroku...  
\- John – usłyszał podekscytowany głos Sherlocka. - Chyba na coś wpadłem.  
Detektyw zaklaskał w dłonie tak jak zawsze gdy czymś się szczególnie zafrapowany. Niemal w podskokach pobiegł do kuchni. Krzątał się tam przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem ucichł. Zapewne analizował coś pod mikroskopem. John od razu wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszej możliwości, żeby Sherlock jeszcze zwrócił na niego uwagę. Poszedł schować broń – chociaż zastanawiał się czy ma to jakikolwiek sens – i posprzątał bałagan jaki uczynili. Wolał nie myśleć co powie pani Hudson kiedy zobaczy co zrobili ze ścianą...

W ten sposób mijały im kolejne dni. W ciągu następnych tygodni Sherlock nie miał kolejnej sprawy. Raz tylko ktoś chciał go wynająć do odnalezienia zaginionego diamentu, ale detektyw nie uznał tego zadania za wystarczająco interesujące. John musiał przyznać, że był tym rozczarowany. Ich pierwsza wspólna sprawa sprawiła mu wiele satysfakcji i z nadzieją czekał na kolejną. Nie przypuszczał, że Sherlock może czekać tak długo na kolejne zagadki.  
Pierwszy tydzień po wydarzeniach, które na swoim blogu nazwał Studium w różu, był wspaniały. Miał mnóstwo energii, nie czuł się tak dobrze do wielu lat. Spożytkował ten niespodziewany wybuch entuzjazmu na przeprowadzkę i uporządkowanie mieszkania. Pozorne. Mieszkając z Sherlockiem nie mógł nawet marzyć o tym, że będą mieli w mieszkaniu prawdziwy porządek, ale udało mu się przynajmniej rozmieścić rzeczy detektywa w ten sposób, że nie potykał się o różne stosy przechodząc do kuchni. Niestety żadna siła na niebie i ziemi nie była w stanie skłonić Sherlocka do traktowania kuchni w wyłącznie kulinarnych celach. Dla niego była laboratorium, w którym ktoś niestety przygotowywał pożywienie, o zgrozo czasem psując jego eksperymenty. Często się o to spierali, albo raczej należało powiedzieć, że John się denerwował, a Sherlock zupełnie go ignorował. Nic się nie zmieniało.  
Oczywiście znajdowanie różnych części ciała w lodówce początkowo miało swój niezaprzeczalny urok, wywoływało pewien dreszczyk emocji i obrzydzenia, ale na dłuższą metę było męczące. Czy naprawdę musiał za każdym razem sprawdzać kubek czy nie służył Sherlockowi do jakiś eksperymentów?  
Sherlock Holmes był niezwykłym człowiekiem. Mówił o sobie, że jest socjopatą, chociaż John szczerze wątpił by była to prawda. Wydawało mu się raczej, że detektyw używa tej łatki jako dobrego pretekstu by móc w spokoju ignorować wszelkie konwenanse i folgować swojej niecierpliwości. Nie ranił i nie manipulował ludźmi specjalnie, by ich skrzywdzić, zyskać lepszą pozycję czy wykorzystać. Nie znaczyli dla niego aż tyle. Nie miał po prostu za grosz cierpliwości do kogokolwiek kto nie wykazywał się wysoką inteligencją lub nie zafascynował go w inny sposób. John przypuszczał, że on sam musiał łapać się do tej drugiej kategorii. Mimo to we wszystkim co robił detektyw była jakaś niewinność. Dla mężczyzny skomplikowane morderstwo było świetną zabawą, świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Sprawa była dla niego kolejną zabawką, eksperymentem, który należało doprowadzić do końca. Bez względu na poniesioną cenę.  
Czym lepiej poznawał swojego współlokatora tym bardziej był zachwycony tym jak bardzo był pełen sprzeczności. O pewnych rzeczach wiedział wszystko, o innych zupełnie nic. Zupełnie świadomie i metodycznie omijał pewne rejony wiedzy, by jak sam podkreślał, nie zaśmiecać sobie mózgu trywialnymi sprawami. Przepięknie grał na skrzypcach i był to jedyny z nawyków Holmesa, którym John był szczerze zachwycony. Muzyka nigdy mu nie przeszkadzała, nawet kiedy detektyw zaczynał grać w środku nocy.   
Nocami, kiedy leżał już w łóżku próbując zasnąć, albo kiedy obudził go koszmar zastanawiał się ile tak naprawdę wydedukował o nim Sherlock Holmes. Czuł dreszczyk przerażenia na myśl o tym, że na podstawie zupełnie nieznaczących dla niego czynności czy nawyków detektyw prawdopodobnie jest w stanie odkryć jego sekrety. Nigdy nie wrócili do tematu morderstwa taksówkarza. Sherlock nie zapytał też nigdy o jego służbę w Afganistanie, ani o koszmary. Nie wiedział co to oznaczało. Może po prostu Sherlocka to zupełnie nie interesowało. To było możliwe. Z tego co zdążył zaobserwować detektyw nie przywiązywał zbyt wielkiej wagi do otaczających go ludzi. Kolejna zagadka, eksperyment, dużo skuteczniej skupiały jego uwagę. Jednak pomimo tego niedopowiedzenia między nimi, a może właśnie dzięki niemu, John czuł się w towarzystwie detektywa wyśmienicie i jego dziwne nawyki nie przeszkadzały mu za bardzo. Chociaż nie zamamierzał się nigdy publicznie do tego przyznawać.  
W międzyczasie postanowił wziąć swoją swoje życie w karby. Dawno już nie służył w wojsku, był zdolny do pracy i zdecydowanie za długo się pozwolił sobie na lenistwo. Wysłał kilka CV i w końcu przyjął posadę w małej przychodni. Nie była to zbyt ambitna praca, ale nie bardzo miał ochotę na coś naprawdę wymagającego. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego – jak zresztą powiedziała jego szefowa – że etat w przychodni to zajęcie poniżej jego kwalifikacji. To mu się podobało. Nudna, bezpieczna praca wydawała się tym czego potrzebował według terapeutki.  
To była zresztą ostatnia rada jaką od niej usłyszał. Porzucił terapię. Bracia Holmes mieli w tej kwestii rację. Ella nie pomagała mu w rozwiązaniu problemów. Wystarczył jeden wieczór z Sherlockiem, by jego kulenie ustało. Kilka godzin zamiast wielu spotkań, w czasie których miał wrażenie, że ma przeskoczyć siebie i stać się kimś kim nigdy nie był. Terapeutka próbowała się z nim skontaktować – czytała jego bloga – ale nie odebrał od niej telefonu i nigdy nie oddzwonił. Nie miał ochoty na tą konfrontację.  
Mijały kolejne dni, mieszkanie z Sherlockiem powoli stawało się jednak rutyną. Naprawdę do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić, nawet do gałek ocznych w słoiku, w którym jeszcze poprzedniego dnia znajdowała się bardzo smaczna musztarda. Kolejne sprawy się nie pojawiały i John z niepokojem zauważył, że jego frustracja ponownie narasta. Jednego dnia czuł się dobrze, a następnego znowu był kulką chodzącej negatywnej energii.   
Wystarczyło kilka dni nagromadzonej złości i po raz kolejny stracił kontrolę nad sobą. Wybrał się z Mikiem i Billem na piwo. Spotkanie nie było udane, mieli problem żeby złapać jakikolwiek wspólny temat do dyskusji. Dla Johna naturalnym rozwiązaniem wydawało się szybkie spicie się. Pod wpływem alkoholu wszystko wydawało się prostsze. Pochłonął błyskawicznie kilka piw zostawiając towarzyszy daleko za sobą. Kiedy zamówił piąte piwo z rzędu Bill z Mikiem wymienili pomiędzy sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Czy myśleli, że nie zauważy? Był to jednak jeden z tych dni kiedy z każdym kolejnym piwem jego zły humor pogłębiał się zamiast polepszać. Irytowały go rozmowy przy innych stolikach, duszna atmosfera, niezręczne zabiegi Mike’a by polepszyć mu nastrój. Zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle wyszedł tego dnia z domu.  
Nie był w stanie powiedzieć co w zasadzie go sprowokowało. Bill powiedział mu potem, że w jednej chwili po prostu zaczął wykrzykiwać obelgi pod adresem człowieka ze stolika obok. Mike taktownie unikał tego tematu. Znali się z czasów przed wojskiem. Musiał pamiętać, że swego czasu często prowokował awantury.  
Spity jak messerschmitt John Watson sprowokował bójkę w barze. Nawet pod wpływem alkoholu był świeżo wypuszczonym do cywila żołnierzem. Zanim ich rozdzielili nieźle poturbował swojego przeciwnika. Pamiętał, że krew ubrudziła całą twarz jego przeciwnika. Przyjechała policja. Zabrano go na posterunek. Wysoki poziom alkoholu we krwi w połączeniu z adrenaliną sprawił, że średnio kontaktował co się wokół niego dzieje. Rzeczywistość była zamglona. Dopiero oczekując na posterunku ochłonął na tyle by powoli zaczęło do niego docierać co się stało. Zauważył, że ma krew na rękach i ubraniu.  
Jednak jego otumaniony alkoholem umysł nie był w stanie się tym nadmiernie przejąć. Czuł się zmęczony. Położył się na pryczy i zaskakująco szybko zasnął.

\- Wstawaj – ostry głos przebił się do jego świadomości i obudził go. - DI chce się widzieć.  
Zamrugał oczami. Miał potężnego kaca. Światło go oślepiało, bolała go głowa i zastanawiał się czy nie zwróci zaraz zawartości żołądka. Z trudem uniósł się na posłaniu. Nie mógł jeszcze chwilę poleżeć? Nie powinno się wyciągać ludzi w takim stanie z łóżka. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się gdzie jest. Potem wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczora wróciły do niego. Zaklął pod nosem, mrużąc oczy. Światło nadal było zdecydowanie zbyt ostre.  
\- Wystawaj, już na ciebie czeka – głos policjanta zaczął zdradzać pierwsze oznaki zniecierpliwienia.  
Podniósł się z pryczy starając się opanować lekki zawrót głowy. To będzie jeden z najgorszych kaców w jego życiu. Miał niemal wszystkie objawy. Policjant wyszedł z celi, więc John ruszył za nim skupiając całą swoją uwagę na odzyskaniu kontroli nad ciałem. Dlaczego tu wszędzie było tak straszliwie jasno? Nie patrzał gdzie idą, w zasadzie skupił się po prostu na tym by przejść przez korytarz nie pozbywając się zawartości żołądka. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie po wejściu do gabinetu. Przy biurku, spoglądając na niego z zaniepokojeniem siedział Lestrade. No tak, pięknie.  
\- Czy ja... - wydukał zmrożony, jego umysł próbował znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie dlaczego znajduje się w gabinecie detektywa z wydziału zabójstw. Czy tym razem aż tak bardzo stracił nad sobą kontrolę? - Nie mogłem go zabić...  
Oblał go zimny pot. W jednej chwili kac przestał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczniE. Jednak kiedy tylko wypowiedział ostatnie słowo Lestrade spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową.  
\- Spokojnie, nikogo nie zabiłeś. Skąd w ogóle ta myśl? Siadaj John – powiedział Greg kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że John chyba utknął w drzwiach na dobre. - Zaparzyłem ci kawy.  
Odetchnął. Wszedł do gabinetu zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jego otumaniony mózg nadal do końca nie rozumiał dlaczego w takim razie znajduje się w tym konkretnym miejscu.  
\- Dziękuję – wymamrotał biorąc do ręki kawę. Dzisiejszego poranka miała niesamowicie intensywny, niemal ogłuszający aromat.  
\- Jesteś już trzeźwy? - zapytał zupełnie spokojnie policjant. Spoglądał na niego z wyraźną troską.  
\- Wystarczająco żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego co się stało – wypił kilka łyków kawy i od razu poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. - Ten mężczyzna..?  
\- Miałeś dużo szczęścia, John. Był równie pijany jak ty. Na szczęście ma kilka siniaków, nic poważnego.  
John uśmiechnął się słabo. Mogło być gorzej. Zdecydowanie. Był wciąż zbyt zmęczony by odczuwać prawdziwe zażenowanie z całej tej sytuacji. Nadal nie rozumiał dlaczego w takim razie znajduje się w gabinecie Lestrada, on nie zajmował się takimi drobnostkami.  
\- W takim razie w zasadzie dlaczego rozmawiamy? - zapytał w końcu.  
Lestrade przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony. Potem uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Doprowadziłeś się do naprawdę złego stanu, John. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Rozmawiamy, ponieważ byłem tak miły i pogadałem z Clarkiem, który zajmowałby się twoją sprawą. Na twoje szczęście poszkodowany postanowił nie wnosić zarzutów. Rozmawialiśmy z nim i czuje się współodpowiedzialny za sytuację – wzrok Lestrade powiedział mu, że wie, że było inaczej. - Udało mi się w związku z tym przekonać mojego kolegę żeby nie wszczynał postępowania. Jak tylko wypijesz kawę możesz iść. Nie chciałem cię wypuszczać do domu w takim stanie.  
\- Greg, ja... dziękuję. Odwdzięczę się – patrzył na DI szczerze zaskoczony. Po sprawie seryjnych morderstw umówili się wprawdzie na piwo podczas którego zgodnie na przemian pomstowali i podziwiali Sherlocka, ale nie wydawało mu się, żeby zawiązała się między nimi jakaś szczególna nić przyjaźni. Chyba nie doceniał Lestrada. Był cennym sojusznikiem.  
\- Widzisz takie rzeczy się zdarzają cały czas. Nie przejmuj się za bardzo. Po prostu obiecaj mi, że następnym razem kiedy pójdziesz do pubu nie będziesz pić jak szalony. Mike powiedział mi, że zachowywałeś się jakbyś był na misji samobójczej. Wlewałeś w siebie piwo za piwem.  
\- To była zły dzień... i jeszcze gorzej się skończył – John potarł skronie. - Przepraszam, głowa mnie zabija.  
Lestrade zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Przypuszczam, że masz kaca giganta. Obawiam, się też, że plotki szybko się roznoszą, więc przy następnej sprawie, chłopaki mogą na ciebie dziwnie patrzeć. Anderson na pewno sobie nie odpuści.  
\- Anderson może mnie... Nieważne.  
\- Ta, wiem. Jesteś pewien, że jesteś w stanie wrócić do domu na własnych nogach? Wiesz jesteś trochę zielony.  
\- Naprawdę koszmarnie się czuję, ale dam radę. Wezmę taksówkę. - marzył tylko o tym żeby z powrotem położyć się do łóżka.  
\- W porządku – Lestrade spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Nie chciałbym żeby między nami zostało jakieś niedopowiedzenie. To była jednorazowa pomoc. Następnym razem nawet nie kiwnę palcem.  
\- Rozumiem. Nie będzie następnego razu – nie był co do tego przekonany, ale wiedział, że właśnie to należało powiedzieć. - Jeśli mogę iść to będę się zbierał. Głowa mi zaraz eksploduje. Chyba, że masz sprawę dla Sherlocka. Biedak umiera z nudów.  
\- Nie dzisiaj. I to może jednak dobrze dla ciebie. Idź już, tylko po drodze podpisz papiery. Kilka formalności.  
\- Pewnie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję.  
John opuścił posterunek żałując jednak, że Lestradowi nie trafiła się żadna sprawa. Gdyby mieli sprawę nic z tego by się nie wydarzyło, był tego pewien. A tak pozostawało mu nadal czekać, aż coś wydarzy.

\- John? – detektyw spojrzał na niego autentycznie zdziwiony kiedy wszedł do mieszkania.  
\- Co? – burknął. Jazda taksówką w tym stanie była koszmarem. Co chwilę go mdliło. Marzył tylko o tym żeby złapać butelkę wody i ukryć się w swoim pokoju.  
Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Wstał z fotela i powoli podszedł do niego. John zdawał sobie sprawę, że detektyw właśnie ustala co wydarzyło się wczorajszej nocy, ale czuł się zbyt podle by się tym przejmować.  
\- Dlaczego pobiłeś tamtego mężczyznę? - spytał w końcu detektyw jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Zamierzał wrzasnąć, że to nie jego sprawa, ale w tym samym momencie Sherlock przysunął się jeszcze bliżej niego i delikatnie dotknął rozciętej wargi. Przez jedną długa chwilę wciąż otumaniony umysł Johna rozważał co ma oznaczać ten gest, zanim dotarło do niego, że to pewnie tylko typowa sherlockowa ciekawość.  
\- Zostaw – złapał nadgarstek detektywa i z całej siły zacisnął na nim dłoń. To musiało boleć.  
Sherlock znowu nic nie powiedział tylko patrzył na niego intensywnie. Zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na znajdującą się w uścisku rękę. W końcu skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Gdyby John nie miał takiego kaca to przeświadczenie detektywa, że wywnioskował wszystko właściwie na podstawie jego wyglądu doprowadziłoby go do furii. Teraz jednak naprawdę marzył tylko o tym, żeby mieć święty spokój.  
\- Idę na górę. O ile nie pojawi się sprawa, nie przeszkadzaj mi – powiedział zimno puszczając nadgarstek Sherlocka. Zostały na nim czerwone ślady.  
\- To mało efektywny sposób rozładowania napięcia. Bójki w barze. Powinieneś zapisać się do jakiego klubu sportowego. Albo zaangażować się w nietypowe praktyki seksualne. Wydaje się, że nie masz problemu z zadawaniem bólu – Sherlock powoli przespacerował się po salonie, potarł nieświadomie nadgarstek na którym wciąż była odciśnięta ręka Johna.  
John pomyślał o szpicrucie walającej się gdzieś w mieszkaniu. Zamiast się zdenerwować roześmiał się.  
\- Czyżbyś proponował mi użycie palcata na sobie? - zrobił krok w głąb mieszkania ponownie zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny, John. Używam jej na zwłokach. Chyba nie myślałeś, że pociągają mnie takie rzeczy?  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć co cię pociąga? Nigdy o tym nie mówisz. Więc na prawdę kupiłeś sobie szpicrutę tylko po to żeby obijać nią zwłoki?  
Po raz pierwszy Sherlock wydawał się czuć nieco niepewnie. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- To był eksperyment. Teraz służy mi tylko do tego – przez chwilę wydawał się Johnowi zaskakująco niepewny, odsłonięty.  
\- W porządku. Chociaż wiesz, nie powinieneś w takim razie chodzić i proponować ludziom takich rzeczy. Jeszcze ktoś się skusi – z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że z każdą chwilą czuje się lepiej.  
Detektyw tylko prychnął. Znowu był pewny siebie. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z wyzwaniem. Do Johna ponownie dotarło jak bardzo jest zmęczony.  
\- Słuchaj idę odespać tego kaca, ale wieczorem zrobię ci ten zaległy maraton filmów z James Bondem. Nie uciekniesz od niego – ledwie kilka dni temu odkrył, że Sherlock nie widział filmów o Bondzie i od tamtego czasu obiecywał sobie, że to naprawi. Z jakiegoś powodu dzisiejszy dzień wydawał się na to właściwy.  
\- I tak nie mamy sprawy. Mogę posiedzieć przed telewizorem. Mój mózg pracuje w każdym miejscu – Sherlock sięgnął po leżące na stoliku kawowym skrzypce. W zamyśleniu przeciągnął palcami po strunach.  
\- Tylko proszę cię, zacznij grać dopiero jak będę na górze. Głowa mnie zabija. A co do Bonda, to jeśli nie skupisz na nim swojej uwagi cały maraton nie będzie się liczył i będziemy musieli go powtórzyć - wszedł do kuchni i wziął w końcu upragnioną butelkę z wodą.  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami układając opierając skrzypce na ramieniu. John poszedł na górę do siebie. Marzył tylko o śnie.

John był później bardzo zadowolony, że zupełnie przypadkowo nie wybrał na maraton swoich ulubionych filmów z Bondem. Sherlock, kiedy już zrozumiał, że John nie zamierza mu pozwolić odpłynąć, zajął się brutalną analizą oglądanych obrazów. John dowiedział się zdecydowanie więcej niż chciałaby o braku logiczności fabuły, błędach technicznych i romansach aktorów. Musiał jednak przyznać, że nieźle się bawił wykłócając się z Sherlockiem i próbując go przekonać do oglądania filmów jako lekkiej rozrywki, a nie kolejnego materiału do przeanalizowania. To było jedyny w swoim rodzaju wieczór. Nie pamiętał kiedy tyle się śmiał.  
Kiedy skończył się trzeci film z kolei – Casino Royal, John miał już dosyć oglądania filmów, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść spać. Spędził w łóżku praktycznie cały dzień. Oglądali filmy siedząc razem z Sherlockiem na kanapie i John musiał przyznać, że teraz kiedy detektyw na chwilę umilkł, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym jak blisko siebie są. Niemal się dotykali. Sherlock nadal go pociągał. Mieszkanie z nim, poznanie go od najgorszej strony, nic nie zmieniło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Niektóre nawyki Sherlocka tylko podsycały jego pragnienie. Na przykład spacerowanie po mieszkaniu w samym prześcieradle.  
Przerażony pomyślał, że jeszcze chwila i detektyw zda sobie sprawę z tego co dzieje się w jego umyśle. Nie chciał tego, przecież na samym początku ustalili tę granicę. Zadał, więc pierwsze pytanie jakie przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Co to był za eksperyment? Ten z palcatem?  
Detektyw popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że jednym ze społecznych konwenansów jest nie zadawanie pytań o praktyki seksualne innych osób.  
\- Więc jednak chodziło o seks? – John nie dał się zbić z tropu.  
\- To chyba logiczne, nie zachowuj się jakbyś był jeszcze mniej inteligentny niż jesteś – Sherlock odsunął się od niego trochę siadając tak by wygodnie było mu widzieć twarz doktora.  
\- Społeczne konwenanse dopuszczają rozmowy na takie tematy pomiędzy osobami bliskimi. Więc jak poszedł eksperyment?  
\- Uważasz, że jesteśmy sobie bliscy? Ponieważ ze sobą mieszkamy?  
\- Tak – przez chwilę John poczuł się niepewnie, ale szybko zdusił w sobie to uczucie. – Myślę, że jesteśmy sobie dużo bliżsi niż większość współlokatorów. I dlatego pytam, chcę cię poznać. Nie każdy dowiaduje się wszystkiego o człowieku dzięki kilku spojrzeniom. Tak zachowują się normalni ludzie, pytają, rozmawiają.  
\- I zamiast pytać o moje dzieciństwo, szkołę, czyli tradycyjnie poruszane tematy, od razu sięgasz po doświadczenia seksualne? John jeśli to jest próba uwiedzenia mnie… nie, zaraz, nie jest. Naprawdę cię to ciekawi. Moja szpicruta.  
\- To ciekawsze od tego jakie stopnie miałeś w podstawówce. Niech zgadnę, wybitne – zaśmiał się John.  
\- Tego akurat nie musisz zgadywać. To oczywiste – Sherlock wydawał się lekko urażony samą sugestią, że mógł nie być w czymś genialny.   
\- Powiesz mi?  
\- Tylko pod jednym warunkiem. Najpierw ty odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie - ponownie pełna uwaga detektywa skupiła się na nim.  
\- Byłem pierwszy – John niepewnie przemieścił się na kanapie. W jednej chwili poczuł się niekomfortowo. Bał się o co może zapytać Sherlock. Może o noc kiedy zabił taksówkarza.  
\- Widzisz? Ty też wcale nie masz ochoty odpowiadać na moje pytania. Myślę, że to zamyka temat – Sherlock wyzywająco wzruszył ramionami.  
Przez kilka chwil John wpatrywał się w Sherlocka zastanawiając się co zrobić, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zaryzykował.  
\- Pytaj.  
\- W porządku. To mnie męczy. Czy Clara zdradziła z tobą twoją siostrę? Dlatego tak bardzo jej unikasz? – zapytał Sherlock z jednym z tym kompletnie aroganckich uśmieszków na twarzy.  
\- Tak – wydusił z siebie John po dłuższym milczeniu. Nie był wściekły. Raczej oszołomiony tym, że Sherlock był w stanie wydedukować takie rzeczy. Czy to oznaczało, że wiedział co stało się w Afganistanie? Dlaczego zabił taksówkarza? - Dwa lata temu kiedy przyleciałem na przepustkę Harriet nie było w Londynie. Spędziliśmy wtedy z Clarą kilka dni razem i to jakoś tak się wydarzyło.  
Nie dodał, że zazwyczaj to Harry podbierała mu partnerki i tamtego dnia, wykorzystał to, że Clara była już bardzo zmęczona ciągłymi problemami z alkoholem partnerki. Potrzebowała kogoś kto się nią zaopiekuje, więc dał jej to. Nie żałował ani przez chwilę. Niestety w końcu zżerana wyrzutami sumienia Clara przyznała się do wszystkiego Harriet. Od tego czasu ich stosunki stały się jeszcze bardzo napięte.  
\- Dobrze. Palcat. Naprawdę John to proste. Chciałem sprawdzić czy sprawiłoby mi przyjemność zadawanie bólu innym ludziom. Wciąż mi powtarzano, że jestem psychopatą. Eksperyment nie zakończył się sukcesem. To tyle.  
John wiedział, że kryje się za tym jakaś większa historia, ale nie miał już ochoty na kolejne osobiste pytania.  
\- Jeszcze jeden film? – zapytał zamiast tego.  
\- Czemu nie. Nie ma nic zabawniejszego niż aktorzy bawiący się w super agentów.

Bójka w barze tylko na chwilę opanowała jego frustrację. Nieco spanikowany umówił się na randkę ze swoją szefową. Była całkiem ładna i inteligenta. Nie mógł wprawdzie przestać porównywać jej z Sherlockiem, ale wydawała się dobrą opcją. To, że była jego szefową i w każdej chwili mogła go zwolnić było dodatkowym atutem. Pomyślał, że doda to ich spotkaniom dreszczyku emocji. Kilka dni później kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiła się sprawa Ślepego Bankiera, okazało się, że najwięcej dreszczyku do jego randek może dodać Sherlock Holmes. Tylko on mógł wysłać go na randkę na potencjalne miejsce zbrodni, wprosić się, a potem zmienić całe spotkanie w kolejną przygodę. John – po chwili złości – był tym radośnie oszołomiony.   
Sprawa Ślepego Bankiera zakończyła się jego drugim morderstwem w cywilnym życiu. Tym razem wszystko stało się bardzo szybko. Prawie przypadkowo. Nikt, poza nim, nie uważał, że zrobił to celowo. Całe wydarzenie mieściło się w ramach obrony koniecznej. A jednak John za dobrze pamiętał to uczucie satysfakcji kiedy mężczyzna został trafiony i padł na ziemię martwy. On jeden wiedział, że miał wybór. Wszystko potoczyło się tak samo jak w sprawie z taksówkarzem. Wybrał najbardziej brutalną opcję. Inni mogli uważać, że działał otumaniony strachem i w takiej sytuacji nie był stanie podjąć prawdziwej decyzji. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że nim bełt trafił tego Chińczyka jego umysł był zupełnie spokojny i racjonalny. Decyzja została podjęta przez niego szybko i bez sentymentów. Rzeczywistość wokół niego wydawała się działać w zwolnionym tempie. Wiedział, że chce zabić napastnika, a nie po prostu wyeliminować go z rozgrywki.  
Tuż po tym jak starannie wycelowany bełt trafił w Azjatę zalało go potężne uczucie euforii. Na kilka sekund niemal stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Poczuł niemal fizyczny ból zmuszając się do powrotu do rzeczywistości. Czuł ciepło rozchodzące się po jego mięśniach i satysfakcję kiedy spoglądał na ciało leżące przed nim na bruku. Wrażenie posiadania władzy nad życiem i śmiercią tego człowieka było oszałamiające. Niewiele pamiętał z tego co wydarzyło się później.  
I tym razem Sherlock Holmes osłonił go przed konsekwencjami. DI Dimmock nie mógł nie zgodzić się ukryć ich zaangażowania po tym jak rozwiązali za niego sprawę. Zupełnie mu się upiekło. Nikt nie zadawał pytań, władza nie została poinformowana. Zastanawiał się jaki cel ma w tym wszystkim Sherlock.

Po dwóch piwach wypitych z chłopakami dotarło do niego co jeszcze męczyło go w sprawie Ślepego Bankiera, a czego wcześniej sobie nie uświadamiał. Jego rozluźniony oparami alkoholu umysł uznał, że w takiej sytuacji nie pozostaje nic innego jak pójść i spytać Sherlocka wprost o to co sobie uświadomił. Nie był na tyle pijany by nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego co zamierza zrobić. Po prostu w tym stanie lekkiego upojenia alkoholowego nie przejmował się za bardzo konsekwencjami.   
Dość szybko pożegnał się z Mikiem i Billem, po czym pojechał taksówką do domu. Już z dołu widział, że Sherlock nadal siedzi w salonie. Bardzo dobrze. Gdyby jakimś cudem spał rano nie zdobyłby się na odwagę, żeby poruszyć ten temat. To co zamierzał zrobić zaburzało cały układ między nimi. Pośpiesznie wszedł na górę.  
\- O co chodzi John? – zapytał mężczyzna gdy tylko znalazł się w salonie. Skrzypce trzymał opuszczone wzdłuż nogi i wpatrywał się w niego w zaskakującym skupieniu.  
\- Skąd… zresztą nie ważne – John zdjął kurtkę rzucając ją niedbale na wieszak po czym stanął przed Sherlockiem. – Jesteś zazdrosny o Sarę. Nie możesz zaprzeczyć. Wytłumacz.  
\- Nie jestem o nią zazdrosny, nie bądź śmieszny. Po prostu wiem, że ta idiotka nie jest dość dobra dla ciebie… - detektyw wyglądał na bardzo poirytowanego pytaniem. Odsunął się i odłożył skrzypce na stojak.  
\- A kto jest? Ty? – niemal warknął John rozłoszczony hipokryzją detektywa.  
\- Nie to miałem na myśli, John. Czasem naprawdę zaskakujesz mnie swoją głupotą…  
Sherlock nie zdołał dokończyć. John niemal rzucił się na niego. Chwycił go za tył głowy i przyciągnął do siebie. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w całkowicie zaskoczone spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny. Jeszcze zanim go pocałował wiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie. Cokolwiek czuł do niego Sherlock chyba nie mieściło się to w ramach seksualnej konwencji. Mimo to, częściowo z powodu cienia tamtego poczucia władzy, które wciąż czaiło się w jego umyśle, a częściowo ponieważ po prostu chciał, pocałował Sherlocka. Przytrzymał głowę detektywa nie pozwalając mu się wyrwać p-odczas gdy jego język brutalnie wbił się pomiędzy usta mężczyzny. Detektyw stał przez chwilę jak skamieniały w czasie kiedy John walczył o zachowanie kontroli nad sobą. Przez mgnienie chwili rozważał posunięcie się dalej, ale zdołał odsunąć się od detektywa przywracając bezpieczny dystans pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Zapamiętam, żeby więcej nie mieszać w twoich randkach – Sherlock z dziwnym wyrazem na twarzy potarł usta, których jeszcze przed chwilą dotykał John. Nie mógł roszyfrować spojrzenia Sherlocka, ale zdecydowanie nie było to obrzydzenie. – Stajesz się wtedy zaskakująco agresywny. Zastanawiam się czy nie przysparzają ci one więcej frustracji niż zadowolenia. Może źle wybierasz swoje, partnerki, zastanowiłeś się nad tym?  
\- Zamknij się. Mam dość tego, że wysyłasz mieszane sygnały, Sherlock. Rozumiesz?  
Detektyw prychnął wyraźnie zirytowany.  
\- To tylko twój przeciętny umysł tak to odczytuje, John. Rozumiem, nieumiejętność właściwego przeanalizowania posiadanych danych musi prowadzić do pomyłek i frustracji, które… - Sherlock wybrał swój najbardziej irytujący ton, który zawsze wyprowadzał Johna z równowagi.  
\- Dość! Idę spać – rzeczywistość w końcu powoli do niego docierała. W jednej chwili przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z Sherlockiem stało się zbyt przytłaczające. Przeszedł w stronę drzwi.  
\- Proszę bardzo – detektyw mimo wszystko zaskoczył go odpuszczając. Tak rzadko to czynił. – Schowaj się w pokoju.  
I tak uczynił nie dając się kolejny raz podpuścić. Długo nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy obawiając się nadchodzącego poranka. Jednak żaden z nich nie poruszył tego tematu ani rano, ani żadnego następnego dnia. Wydarzenia następnych dni, seria zagadek Moriarty’ego, tak ich pochłonęły, że John niemal zapominał, że ten wieczór miał kiedykolwiek miejsce. 

James Moriarty z lekkim znudzeniem obserwował jak jego ludzie ściągają z ulicy ostatnią ofiarę w jego pestkowej układance. John Watson stawiał wprawdzie największy opór ze wszystkich dotychczasowych celów, ale był bezsilny wobec trójki uzbrojonych napastników. Zresztą szybko się poddał kiedy zobaczył wycelowaną w niego broń. Niezwykle ułatwił im zadanie szwendając się po wąskich i ciemnych uliczkach w drodze do swojej nudnej dziewczyny. Zgarnięcie go z metra lub Oxford Street wymagałoby więcej finezji, a porwanie go na przykład z mieszkania w tym samym czasie kiedy przebywał w nim Sherlock Holmes byłoby niesamowicie zabawne. Zaczął żałować, że nie zaplanował tego nieco inaczej. Byłoby o wiele ciekawiej. Dlaczego ludzie pozostawieni sami sobie byli tacy nudni?   
Na chwilę stracił całą grupę z oczu, ale niemal natychmiast boczne drzwi do vana otworzyły się. Pierwszy do auta wtoczył się nieco niezdarnie Watson, a za nim weszli jego porywacze. Kierowca natychmiast ruszył. Ukradkiem obserwował Watsona siedzącego w tylnej części samochodu przez lusterko. Był opanowany, nie kręcił się, a przede wszystkim nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Zamiast tego dyskretnie obserwował ludzi wokół siebie. Lata militarnego treningu po prostu z niego emanowały.  
Prawdopodobnie dziwił się, że nie nałożono mu worka na głowę, albo nie ograniczono mu widzenia możliwości w inny sposób. James uznał, że uwzględniając jego plany na dzisiejszy wieczór nie miałoby to większego sensu. Wszystko wyjaśni się za kilka godzin.   
Watson w spokoju poddał się przeszukaniu, które nie wykazało niczego ciekawego. Zabrano mu komórkę, klucze, mały wojskowy nóż i portfel. Nie miał przy sobie nic więcej.  
Podróż nie trwała długo, o tej porze nie było już korków. Po tym jak samochód zatrzymał jego ludzie opuścili auto popychając między sobą skutego kajdankami Watsona. Jim był nieco rozczarowany, że nie udało mu się w czasie jazdy uwolnić rąk. Wydarzenia mogłyby wtedy potoczyć się w zupełnie niespodziewanym kierunku. Na razie jednak wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem. Nudne. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy Sherlock Holmes wkroczy do gry wydarzenia nabierą rumieńców.  
Poczekał aż wprowadzą Watsona do budynku i dopiero wtedy opuścił samochód. Nie martwił się, że może zostać nagrany przez którąś z wszędobylskich londyńskich kamer. Już wcześniej zadbał o to, tego wieczora na nagraniach pojawił się zupełnie inny obraz. Niemniej chciał zaskoczyć Johna Watsona. Przyjrzeć się dobrze wyrazowi na jego twarzy kiedy go pozna i zrozumie... To jak zareaguje bardzo wiele mu o nim powie.  
Głęboko wciągnął przez nozdrza rześkie powietrze czując narastającą w nim ekscytację. Poprawił krawat i strzepnął niewidzialne drobinki kurzu z rękawa garnituru. Dając się unieść chwili zaśmiał się głośno rozkładając szeroko ręce. Jego plan był wspaniały i nie umiał się już doczekać momentu kiedy zmierzy się z Sherlockiem Holmesem na basenie.  
Pełen energii wszedł do budynku nucąc pod nosem Bacha. Jego ludzie usadowili Watsona na ławce w szatni i spokojnie pilnowali pomieszczenia. Reszta należała do niego. Chwycił kamizelkę z materiałem wybuchowym i poszedł na spotkanie Johna Watsona.

Umysł Johna kręcił się w kółko, próbując znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. W pomieszczeniu, do którego go zaprowadzili, pozostał tylko jeden człowiek z karabinem półautomatycznym. Pozostałych dwóch wyszło, prawdopodobnie by sprawdzić budynek. Był skuty, ale uważał, że gdyby udało mu się właściwie rozproszyć mężczyznę miałby szansę uciec.  
\- Posłuchaj… - zaczął starając się opanować drżenie głosu. Pierwszą zasadą wyjścia cało z kontaktu z porywaczami było nawiązanie z nimi bezpośredniego kontaktu, uświadomienie im, że cel nie jest przedmiotem tylko człowiekiem.  
Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć drzwi do przebieralni otworzyły się. Plan A upadł zanim spróbował go wcielić w życie. Usłyszał kroki i po chwili z pomiędzy szafek wyłonił się elegancki mężczyzna z pakunkiem w ręku. Uśmiechał się szaleńczo.  
\- Cześć! – powiedział głośno i piskliwie. Jego głos poniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu.  
Dopiero po chwili umysł Johna przetworzył wszystkie informacje i dotarło do niego, że przecież widział już tego mężczyznę. W laboratorium. To był ten nieszczęśnik, którego Sherlock oskarżył o bycie gejem. Chłopak Molly.  
\- Jim?! Jim z działu IT?! – wymknęło mu się. Zdumiony zerknął na pilnującego go mężczyznę, ale ten nawet nie drgnął. Był przygotowany na przyjście Jima, mężczyzna nie znajdował się tutaj przypadkiem.  
\- Miło cię znowu zobaczyć, drogi Watsonie. - powiedział podchodząc bliżej.  
John nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jim poznany w szpitalu i osoba, którą widział przed sobą oprócz wyglądu nie miały ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Nie zgadzał się ani strój, ani sposób zachowania, ani głos. Miał wrażenie jakby spotkał brata bliźniaka tamtego nieśmiałego chłopaka.  
Jim stanął blisko niego. Wystarczająco blisko, by zaatakować go i zrobić z niego ochronną tarczę przeciwko mężczyźnie z bronią. To był dobry plan B, Jim nie wydawał się atletą i nawet ze skrępowanymi rękami John powinien sobie z nim poradzić. Napiął mięśnie, myśląc sobie, że to może być jego jedyna szansa i należy ją wykorzystać...  
\- Och sprytnie! - krzyknął Jim odsuwając się od niego kiedy tylko drgnął. Echo poniosło się po sali. - Jesteś całkiem bystry jak na zwykłego człowieka, Johnny. W takim razie może sam powiesz mi jeszcze co to oznacza? - z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy rozłożył przed nim kamizelkę z materiałem wybuchowym.  
Wbił wzrok w kamizelkę. Była identyczna z tymi ze sprawy Moriarty’ego. Nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać. Do tej pory widział ich już kilka. Po raz kolejny spojrzał na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. Starał się ocenić go tak jak zrobiłby to Sherlock. Ubranie mężczyzny było drogie i bardzo eleganckie. John nie znał się na garniturach, ale mógł spokojnie przypuszczać, że ten który widział przed sobą kosztował małą fortunę. Zachowanie Jima było bardzo pewne, wyraźnie był też przełożonym ludzi którzy go porwali. Mężczyzna z bronią w naturalny dobrze wyszkolonym ludziom sposób oczekiwał na jego polecenia. Wielokrotnie widział to w wojsku. Jeśli Jim przewodził ludziom, którzy go porwali, to odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna.  
\- Moriarty.... - wyszeptał nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Sherlock dał się tak oszukać.  
\- Wygrałeś! W nagrodę osobiście ją na ciebie założę. Czuj się wyróżniony. Zazwyczaj robią to moi ludzie.

Z coraz większą radością obserwował rozwój wypadków. Nie spodziewał się po Johnie Watsonie takiego opanowania i inteligencji. Był zupełnie inny niż większość ludzi. Nie dziwił się Sherlockowi, że trzymał go przy sobie. Pewnie potrafił być naprawdę zabawny. Wezwał jeszcze dwie osoby z ochrony. Po tym jak Watson niemal rzucił się na niego w kajdankach nie mógł ryzykować.  
\- Wstań - powiedział spokojnie.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu Watson zrobił to o co prosił. Miał na twarzy zaskakujący wyraz rezygnacji pomieszanej ze znudzeniem. To go na chwilę zatrzymało. Spojrzał na Johna Watsona jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ocenił na nowo. Zachwycił się tym co zobaczył. Dotarła do niego nowa, zaskakująca fala ekscytacji. W najlepszych planach nie zakładał, że dzisiejszy wieczór okaże się tak fascynujący. Miał nie jednego, a dwóch partnerów do zabawy. Przez kilka chwil walczył z pomysłem by zachować Johna Watsona dla siebie. Zabrać do domu i przetestować terorie, które właśnie wykluwały się w jego umyśle. Zobaczyć czy po naciśnięciu guziczka otrzyma oczekiwany efekt.  
Odsunął się na chwilę od nieco zdezorientowanego doktora czekającego na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Zauważył jak uważnie śledzi każdy jego ruch nie pozwalając sobie ani na chwilę strachu. Wręcz przeciwnie, cała postawa Watsona świadczyła o tym, że tylko czeka na jego błąd by zaatakować. Znajdował się w beznadziejnej sytuacji otoczony przez wroga. Ani na chwilę nie tracił ducha, nie przestał być wojownikiem. Musiało minąć wiele długich sekund zanim otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.  
\- Johnny, prawdziwy z ciebie skarb. Sherlock nieopatrznie wypuścił cię ze swoich rąk. Ale nie martw się, on tu za niedługo przybędzie. Wtedy odbędziemy wspaniałą pogawędkę. - powiedział cicho przybliżając się z powrotem do mężczyzny – Moi ludzie rozkują cię teraz. Uniesiesz powoli ręce na wysokość ramion. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i zostaniesz postrzelony w... nie, nie powiem ci gdzie. Niech wystarczy ci wiadomość, że pożyjesz jeszcze wystarczająco długo, żeby wybuchnąć razem z Sherlockiem.  
Na wspomnienie Sherlocka John drgnął. James zobaczył w tym jednym grymasie całą lojalność Watsona wobec detektywa i w jednej chwili miał ochotę ją zgnieść. Zniszczyć. Spalić. W jego głowie zaczęły się wykluwać nowe plany.  
Watson nie walczył kiedy go rozkuto. Posłusznie uniósł dłonie, wwiercając w niego spojrzenie, które mogło zabijać. Zamyślony, powolnymi, ostrożnymi ruchami nałożył na doktorka kamizelkę. Nie spieszył się. Wręcz przeciwnie. Celebrował każdy ruch, elegancko układał materiał. Doktor był całkiem atrakcyjny. I być może rzeczywiście wart jego uwagi na dłużej niż kilka sekund.  
\- I tak nie uda ci się z nim wygrać - John przerwał w końcu swoje milczenie cichym szeptem, który był zaskakująco spokojny, chociaż i tak nie skrywał całego tego koktajlu emocji znajdującego się pod opanowaną fasadą mężczyzny - Sherlock Holmes i tak cię pokona. Tak jak za każdym razem.  
Uśmiechnął się dziko czując zaskakującą dumę z tego, że nawet w takich sytuacji John Watson jest w stanie zachować zimną krew. Po raz kolejny poczuł gwałtowną chęć by zabrać go ze sobą i uczynić swoją najnowszą zabawką. Jednak to nie byłoby zabawne gdyby po prostu porwał doktora. Zdecydowanie zbyt proste. W jego głowie wybuchały nowe plany, prawie jak supernowe.  
Stanął tak blisko Johna, że stykali się ubraniami. Słyszał jego oddech, tak wyraźnie utrzymywany w ryzach. Ochroniarz za Johnem przyłożył lufę karabinu bezpośrednio do jego głowy. Jego ludzi dobrze wiedzieli jak go chronić.   
\- Johnny posłuchaj - wyszeptał mu go ucha - Sherlock Holmes to dzieciak. Bawi się w detektywa, rozwiązuje zabawne, głupiutkie sprawy marnując swój intelekt. W zabawie z dorosłymi nie ma szans. Zobaczysz to na własne oczy. Zniszczę go we właściwym czasie. Może ty do tego czasu przestaniesz bawić się w niańkę i postanowisz przyłączyć się do dorosłych mężczyzn.  
Powoli odsunął się od Watsona. Zanotował przyśpieszony oddech i rozszerzone źrenice. Wyglądał na osłupiałego. W jego twarzy nie było ani cienia obrzydzenia czy złości. John Watson wydawał się tracić nad sobą kontrolę i to nie w ten sposób jakiego można by się spodziewać po porwanym człowieku.  
\- Możemy negocjować - wypalił nagle Watson.  
\- A cóż takiego możesz mi mieć do zaoferowania? - zaśmiał się głośno po raz kolejny dogłębnie ubawiony sytuacją.  
\- Zostawisz Sherlocka, a w zamian za to ja...  
\- Szefie Sherlock Holmes wszedł na teren basenu. - odezwał się jeden z ochroniarzy przerywając Watsonowi. Miał ochotę wyrwać mu broń i zabić go na miejscu. Właśnie kiedy zabawa na prawdę się rozkręcała... Z trudem opanował ten cudowny impuls.  
\- Za późno Johnny - powiedział. - Czas na przedstawienie. Zajmijcie pozycje. A ty Johnny pójdziesz ze mną. Mamy spotkanie do odbycia.  
\- Wcale nie musimy...  
\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ - wrzasnął, a potem dodał zupełnie spokojnym tonem - Jeszcze jedno słowo i Sherlock dostanie kulkę w łeb jeszcze za nim go zobaczysz. Do wyjścia.  
I John Watson poszedł. Moriarty szedł kilka kroków za nim rekonfigurując swoje plany związane z Johnem Watsonem. 

Jeszcze zanim ochłonął po wydarzeniach związanych z Wileką Grą postanowił wyjechać na wakacje do Nowej Zelandii. Marcus od dawna go do siebie zapraszał, ale John nie mógł sobie nigdy pozwolić na taki wyjazd. Tym razem jednak uznał, że może wykorzystać pieniądze, które dostał za pomoc Sebastianowi i zrobić coś dla siebie. Pewne wydarzenia potrzebują celebracji i jeśli przeżycie spotkania z psychopatycznym mordercą do nich nie należało, to co? Potrzebował przemyśleć wiele spraw, a obecność Sherlocka mu to uniemożliwiała. W przypływie euforii zaprosił Sarę na tą wycieczkę. Pomyślał sobie, że posiadanie przy sobie miłego towarzystwa na pewno mu nie zaszkodzi. Seks z Sarą był całkiem satysfakcjonujący. Zgodziła się, wyraźnie zadowolona, że w końcu będą mogli spędzić czas nie niepokojeni przez Sherlocka i tak kilka dni po tym jak niemal zginął wylądowali w jednym z najpiękniejszych miejsc na ziemi.  
Już pierwszej nocy pożałował swojej decyzji o zabraniu ze sobą Sary. Nie byli w stanie dojść do porozumienia w żadnej kwestii. Sara, kiedy w końcu wyszła z cienia detektywa, okazała się bardzo stanowcza i niechętna do chodzenia na kompromisy. Niestety jej wizja spędzenia czasu w Nowej Zelandii była daleka od jego. Przed wyjazdem John jakoś nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby poruszyć ten temat. Okazało się, że marzeniem Sary jest odwiedzić miejsca gdzie kręcono Władcę Pierścieni, a gdzie właśnie przymierzano się do ekranizacji Hobbita. Uznał to za niesamowicie nudne i pokłócili się o to kilka razy. Nie rozumiał jak będąc w jednym z najpiękniejszych miejsc na świecie można chcieć zwiedzać pieprzony plan filmowy. Powiedział jej to dokładnie w tych słowach. Chyba żadnemu z nich nie zależało na znalezieniu porozumienia i kiedy zerwała z nim trzy dni po przylocie poczuł tylko ulgę. Bał się, że mógłby przy niej eksplodować. Na odchodnym rzuciła mu w twarz, że ma nadzieję, że z Sherlockiem Holmesem lepiej mu się będzie układać. Stanowili taką dobraną parę. Chyba sama nie wiedziała jak blisko znalazła się prawdy.  
W dzień po zerwaniu udał się na samotną wycieczkę w góry. Nic ekstremalnego. Wybrał rzadko uczęszczany, trudniejszy, ale nadal typowo turystyczny szlak. Przewodnik polecał go ze względu na piękne widoki. W dni robocze Marcus był zajęty pracą, w związku z czym mógł zwiedzać Nową Zelandię spokojnie przez nikogo nie niepokojony dokładnie tak jak miał na to ochotę. Na weekend planowali z Marcusem coś zdecydowanie ciekawszego. Tego dnia po prostu potrzebował być sam.  
Wysiłek fizyczny szybko wyłączył jego umysł. Podejście nie było zbyt ostre, ale odzwyczaił się od tak intensywnego wysiłku. Zajęło mu chwilę opanowanie swojego ciała. Ostatecznie wyrównał oddech, narzucił sobie jednostajne tępo i wyłączył umysł. Udało mu się całkowicie skupić się na kolejnych odcinkach trasy. Niestety znacznie szybciej niż tego pragnął znalazł się u zaplanowanego celu. Było wczesne popołudnie. Wokół nie było żywego ducha. W dole pod nim rozpościerał się przepiękny widok. Daleko na horyzoncie widział miasto z którego przyjechał, ale oprócz tego otaczały go tylko góry. Usiadł na wygładzonym przez setki turystów kamieniu i przez chwilę po prostu wpatrywał się w widok przed sobą.  
W chwili kiedy tylko pozwolił ciału odetchnąć jego umysł natychmiast wrócił do tematu, który ostatnio go męczył. Pojechał na drugi koniec świata, ale wciąż nie mógł od niego uciec. Przynajmniej nie było tutaj Sherlocka, który mógłby wydedukować co się z nim dzieje.  
Nie był w stanie myśleć o tamtej nocy na basenie. Czego by nie robił, wciąż o niej myślał. Śnił o niej. Powtarzał w głowie wszystko co się wydarzyło. Nie wracał do tamtych wydarzeń ze strachu. W nocy nie budziły go koszmary, chociaż śnił mu się Moriarty. Jego intensywne spojrzenie, przed którym nie można było się schować. Był podobny do Sherlocka, a jednocześnie zupełnie inny. Sherlock widział ludzi, kiedy byli mu potrzebni, poza tym nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi. Dedukujące, przeszywające spojrzenia obu geniuszy były bardzo podobne, ale kiedy detektyw patrzył na niego nie miał wrażenia, że chce go całego pochłonąć . Spojrzenie Jamesa Moriarty’ego było oszałamiające.   
Spotkanie z Moriartym było bardzo krótkie, ale obudziło w nim te same emocje jakie rosły w nim za każdym razem kiedy miał zrobić coś naprawdę niewłaściwego. Do tej pory tylko Sherlock potrafił w nim wzbudzić takie uczucia, ale sprawy pomiędzy nim a detektywem różnie się układały. Cokolwiek by nie robili razem, w jak szalonych przygodach by nie uczestniczyli John cały czas nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że chciałby czegoś więcej, że to co oferuje mu Sherlock Holmes to nadal za mało. Nie bardzo rozumiał czego tak naprawdę chciał, ale to uczucie nienasycenia towarzyszyło mu każdego dnia, czasem niemal niezauważalne, a czasem tak konsumujące, że nie był się w stanie skupić na czymkolwiek innym.  
Nie łatwo mu było przejść do porządku dziennego na faktem, że nie bał się Jamesa Moriarty’ego. Wprawdzie Sherlock również traktował Moriarty’ego nie jak przestępcę, a raczej jak godnego siebie rywala, niemniej John zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedynym celem detektywa było pokonanie swojego przeciwnika. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć o sobie. Chciał znowu zobaczyć Jamesa Moriarty’ego, zmierzyć się z jego szaleństwem, które zobaczył w jego oczach i uśmiechu. Moriarty zdawał się być kompletnie nieprzewidywalny, niemożliwy do ogarnięcia. Jego dziwne zmiany nastroju przyprawiały go o dreszcze, które nie miały wiele wspólnego z przerażeniem. Nie sposób było nie porównywać tych dwóch geniuszy ze sobą, ale dla Johna Sherlock wypadał blado na tle Moriaty’ego. Kiedy Holmes siedział w domu i czekał na sprawę, Moriarty działał, dostosowywał rzeczywistość do swoich potrzeb.  
Całe życie Johna było wypełnione czekaniem. Czekał na skończenie studiów, czekał by wyzdrowieć fizycznie i psychicznie, a teraz czekał na kolejną sprawę. Sherlock nie zmienił tego wzoru. Nienawidził tego czekania. Rozsadzało go. Moriarty był pierwszą osobą od dawna, która wydawała się na nic nie czekać, tylko po prostu działała. Fascynowało go to.  
Stał oddychając głęboko starając się uspokoić. Po raz pierwszy pozwolił tym myślom wyjść na światło dzienne. Raz uwolnione były wszechogarniające i kompletnie przerażające. Poczuł uścisk przerażenia w gardle. Implikacje jego myśli były wywoływały u niego panikę.  
Urwał brutalnie niebezpieczny ciąg myślowy. Przypomniał sobie co powiedziała mu Ella podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy. Ostrzegała go właśnie przed takim rozwojem wypadków. Powiedziała mu dosadnie, że jeśli będzie się spotykał z ludźmi pokroju Sherlocka opanowanie drzemiących w nim instynktów może okazać się niemożliwe. Zapewne miała rację, ale mieszkając i pracując z Sherlockiem czuł się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek z swoim życiu, pomimo długich przerw pomiędzy sprawami . Porwanie przez Moriarty’ego wspominał raczej z ekscytacją niż ze strachem. Jego uwaga była skupiona w stu procentach na znalezieniu wyjścia z tamtej sytuacji, mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Przeszukiwał kolejne scenariusze ucieczki, ale Moriarty nie był łatwym przeciwnikiem, nie grał czysto. Miał dużą przewagę i chyba nie wierzył w załatwianie spraw jeden na jednego. Mimo to John zaskoczył go. To było życie którego pragnął.  
Jakaś część Johna żałowała, że telefon Moriarty’ego zadzwonił kończąc ich grę tak brutalnie. Po tamtej krótkiej rozmowie Moriarty kompletnie stracił nimi zainteresowanie i po prostu opuścił basen. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym co mogłyby się stać gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej...  
Wszystkie te myśli ścigały go od momentu kiedy obudził się następnego dnia na Baker Street. Był cały i zdrowy, znajdował się we własnym łóżku. Zrozumiał wtedy co ma na myśli Sherlock za każdym razem kiedy mówił, że jest znudzony. Myśli krążyły po jego umyśle bez `ustanku. Nie był w stanie zapanować nad ich tokiem. To był powód dla którego wyjechał z Londynu. Bał się, że Sherlock wyczyta wszytsko z jego twarzy chociaż detektyw prawdopodobnie był zbyt zajęty własną obsesją na temat Moriarty’ego by zwrócić na niego dłużej uwagę. Zagadka Jamesa Moriarty’ego kompletnie pochłonęła Sherlocka, a jednak mimo, że łączyła ich wspólna fascynacja z jakiegoś powodu John nie był w stanie działać na tej płaszczyźnie z detektywem. Wydawało mu się to zbyt niebezpieczne.  
Stał na szczycie góry mając nadzieję, że solidny wysiłek fizyczny uporządkuje bałagan w jego głowie. Można powiedzieć, że odniósł sukces, ale jednocześnie przegrał. Porządek,wyłaniający się z tego bałaganu nie był takim jakiego się spodziewał. Nie był pewien czy chciał go oglądać w takim stanie.  
W tamtym momencie kiedy niemal zaoferował Moriarty’emu... co w zasadzie chciał mu zaoferować w zamian za życie Sherlocka? Siebie? Swoje usługi? To chyba chciał powiedzieć. Nie zdążył, ale widział, że James Moriarty wydawał się zaintrygowany. Był wściekły kiedy przerwano im tą konwersację. Tutaj na szczycie góry John mógł się przed sobą przyznać, że myślał o tamtym wydarzeniu jak o straconej szansie. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby tylko pchnął sprawy kawałek dalej nie byłoby go tutaj. Tylko jeśli nie tutaj to gdzie? Czy rzeczywiście przyjąłby pracę o Moriarty’ego i porzucił nie tylko Sherlocka, ale wszystkie swoje obietnice?  
Długo stał na szczycie, pozwalając swoim myślom krążyć, dopóki nie pojawili się na nim inni turyści. To zmobilizowało go ruszenia dalej. Założył plecak z powrotem na plecy i rozpoczął wędrówkę w dół.Wrócił zmęczony, późnym wieczorem. W drodze powrotnej nie śpieszył się, wybierając dłuższe trasy i specjalnie nadkładając drogi. Ostatnie czego się spodziewał to paczka czekająca na niego w sypialni. Marcus powiedział, że przywiózł ją kurier. Pomyślał, że to może Sara coś mu wysłała, ale kiedy otworzył pudełko nie było wątpliwości, że to nie od niej. Ktoś przysłał mu egzemplarz tej samej broni, jaka leżała u niego w domu na Baker Street 221 B. Do broni przyczepiony był elegancki list wizytowy, z dziwną dedykacją.  
Do obrony przed psychopatami kryjącymi się za rogiem :*  
Serce waliło mu ze zdenerwowania. Większość dnia spędził na rozmyślaniu o Moriarty’m, a teraz co? Czy prezent pochodził od niego? Nie wysłał go raczej Sherlock, to nie było jego pismo. Mógł podejrzewać Mycrofta Holmesa, mężczyzna lubił prowadzić z nim gierki, ale nie było to w jego stylu. Brat Sherlocka raczej wysłałby mu ochronę.  
Usiadł na łóżku w osłupieniu wpatrując się w broń. Była załadowana. W pudełku znajdowały się jeszcze dodatkowe magazynki. Wydawała się całkiem nowa. Numery seryjne nie zostały usunięte, broń została chyba zakupiona w legalny sposób, ale w pudełku nie znajdowała się do niej żadna dokumentacja. To wykluczało Mycrofta., który raczej zadbałby o to żeby John nie miał problemów w razie kontroli. Próbował zgadnąć co to oznaczało. Czy rzeczywiście zwrócił na siebie uwagę Moriarty’ego? Na samą myśl, że to naprawdę mogło się stać zakręciło mu się w głowie z ekscytacji. To oznaczało niesamowitą przygodę.  
Po sprawdzeniu i upewnieniu się, że broń jest sprawna zaczął ją nosić przy sobie. Jeśli miał ponownie spotkać się z Moriartym wolał być na to przygotowany. Czuł się w ten sposób bezpiecznej. Jednak przez następne dwa tygodni pobytu w Nowej Zelandii nic się nie wydarzyło. Marcusowi udało się zdobyć kilka dni wolnego, mieli więc sporo czasu na eksperymentowanie. W ciągu jednego wyjazdu John zaliczył skoki na paralotni, nurkowanie na wielkiej rafie koralowej, spacer po lodowcu i wycieczkę wśród gejzerów i gorących źródeł. Marcus był szczęśliwy mogąc kimś się zająć. Od czasu kiedy żona opuściła go rok temu czuł się samotny. John kilkukrotnie był bliski podzieleniem się z nim swoimi wątpliwościami, ale zawsze rezygnował w ostatnim momencie. Nie sądził, że znajdzie u niego zrozumienie. Problemy z którymi się mierzył były zupełnie inne od czegokolwiek z czym stykał się jego kolega.  
Druga przesyłka pojawiła się w dzień jego wyjazdu. Były to papiery upoważniające go do przewozu broni w luku bagażowym oraz elegancki garnitur. I tym razem do pudełka dołączono notkę  
Wracaj do kraju, nudno tu bez ciebie. Doradzam zabranie broni ze sobą. Jeśli ją porzucisz w obcym kraju mogą z tego wyniknąć dla ciebie nieprzyjemności. Obiecuję :*  
Przez chwilę rozważał czy to jednak nie Sherlock stoi za tym wszystkim, ale to nie było w jego stylu. Wymagało zbyt wiele troski i uwagi. Nie, Sherlock nie należał do osób, które troszczą się o kogokolwiek. Nie w taki sposób. Tylko dlaczego Moriarty miałby przysyłać mu coś takiego? Czego od niego chciał? W co chciał go wplątać? W jednej chwili wielogodzinny lot wydał mu się mordęgą. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Londynie i przekonać co go tam właściwie czeka.  
Dopiero kiedy wyjął garnitur z pokrowca zauważył brązową kopertę umieszczoną pomiędzy warstwami materiału. Nie była opisana. Obmacał ją ostrożnie, ale jedyne co wyczuł pod palcami to jakiś twardszy papier, może karton. Uważnie otwarł kopertę. Po Moriartym można było się spodziewać wszystkiego. W środku znajdowały się tylko dwa zdjęcia.  
Usiadł ciężko na łóżku kiedy zrozumiał co ma przed sobą. W panice rozejrzał się po pokoju upewniając się, że na pewno jest sam, a drzwi są zamknięte. James Moriarty wiedział. Przysłał mu zdjęcia taksówkarza i Azjaty. Nie wiedział jak długo po prostu wpatrywał się w zdjęcia ciał. Nie był w stanie zebrać myśli. Pływał w nieokreśloności.  
Dopiero hałas na dole uświadomił mu, że czas mija, a on za niedługo musi być na lotnisku. Podarł zdjęcia na drobne kawałeczki i utopił je w ubikacji. Potem, nie zastanawiając się wiele założył garnitur. W tej chwili jedyne co wiedział to fakt, że nie powinien igrać z Jamesem Moriartym. Wolał nie zastanawiać się co mogłoby się stać gdyby zastosował się do jego stosunkowo nieszkodliwych próśb. Wiedział wprawdzie, że idąc raz na nawet drobne ustępstwo otwiera drzwi, które trudno będzie potem zamknąć, ale nie widział innego wyjścia z sytuacji. W żadnym razie nie chciał informować Sherlocka, albo Mycrofta o swoim problemie.   
Po dotarciu na lotnisko zamówił sobie pierwszego drinka i kontynuował picie na przemian ze spaniem przez cały lot. Cokolwiek oznaczały zdjęcia zamierzał zając się tym problemem dopiero w Londynie.

Życie po raz kolejny okazało się przewrotne. Spodziewał się najgorszego, ale ktokolwiek wysyłał mu paczki do Nowej Zelandii, ucichł. Nie pojawiły się kolejne przesyłki, wiadomości, nic, co mogłoby pochodzić od mistrza zbrodni. Przerażająca świadomość, że James Moriarty wie co zrobił cały czas wisiała nad jego głową, ale nie był w stanie nic z nią zrobić. Towarzyszyła mu każdego dnia zaburzając wszelkie próby odzyskania spokoju ducha. Czasami zaczynał się zastanawiać czy może jednak za tym wszystkim nie stoi Mycroft. Po prostu nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Moriarty mógłby w ten sposób rzucić rękawicę, po czym o wszystkim zapomnieć.  
Powoli pochłonęła go codzienność. Codzienność w wykonaniu Sherlocka Holmesa. Ostatnio mieli nieco więcej zleceń. I – o co już zadbał John – dostawali za nie odpowiednie wynagrodzenie. Oczywiście stracił pracę w przychodni, co przyjął bez żalu. Nie był w stanie przyzwyczaić się do regularnych godzin pracy i tłumów pacjentów chorujących na grypę. Zamiast tego skupił się na tym by sprawy, które rozwiązywali z Holmesem przynosiły im zyski. Nie mógł narzekać. Powoli wiodło im się coraz lepiej. Nie musiał się już obawiać o rachunki, czasy kiedy musiał prosić Sherlocka o pieniądze odeszły w zapomnienie. Jeśli tylko nie mieli przestojów dało się wyżyć z tej profesji. Wszystko opisywał na swoim blogu co przynosiło im rosnącą sławę i stały dopływ klientów.  
Niemniej była w tym wszystkim jakaś rutyna. Za każdym razem kiedy dostawali nowe zlecenie rozpierała go energia i ekscytacja. Potem, nie dłużej niż w ciągu kilku dni, Sherlock rozwiązywał kolejną tajemniczą zagadkę. To były wspaniałe dni kiedy niemal nie spali, wyśmienicie się bawili i mieli czasem nieprawdopodobne przygody. Jak wtedy kiedy Sherlock porwał autobus z turystami. Przez kilka dni czuł się wyśmienicie. Ostatecznie Sherlock rozwiązywał kolejną tajemnicę, jednak dla Johna zawsze działo się to zbyt szybko. Przez następnych kilka dni odpoczywali. Sherlock zapadał w letarg – w czasie spraw nie sypiał i nie jadał – więc gdy tylko kończyli sprawę padał zmęczony do łóżka po obfitym posiłku. Początkowo rozpierała go energia, nadrabiał wszelkie zaległości, spotykał się ze znajomymi, czuł się naprawdę zadowolony. Potem, miał wrażenie że coraz szybciej, znudzenie i frustracja wracały do niego. Stawał się agresywny i kłótliwy. Świat wydawał mu się męczący.   
Umawiał się na kolejne randki z kolejnymi kobietami, ale każda kolejna okazywała się nudniejsza od poprzedniej. Powoli tracił do nich cierpliwość. Zapraszał je na randki, stawiał kolację, a one zamiast uprzejmie pójść z nim do łóżka zaczynały stawiać kolejne wymagania. Czasem musiał być bardzo stanowczy żeby dostać to czego chciał, niektóre z tych kobiet bardzo lubiły sprawiać iluzję niedostępności. Jednak odpowiednia dawka alkoholu i asertywności zazwyczaj wystarczały.  
Raz prawie... miał wtedy bardzo zły dzień, był pełen frustracji, która w nim kipiała, niemal się wylewała. Jego randka tamtego dnia była bardzo urocza i flirtująca. Do czasu. Kiedy już siedział u niej w domu na kawie, nagle oświadczyła, że musi wyjść. Jest zmęczona, a następnego dnia musi wcześnie wstać. W jednej chwili zalała go biała furia. Po co w takim razie w ogóle go do siebie zapraszała? Powiedział jej co myśli o głupich dziwkach, które zwodzą mężczyzn przez cały wieczór, a potem odsyłają ich z kwitkiem. Rozpłakała się, a on zanim dotarło do niego co robi chwycił ją za włosy i pchnął na ścianę. Przez chwilę nic nie miało znaczenia. Miał już ręce na pasku od spodni. Potem jednak jej przerażone spojrzenie powstrzymało go przed dalszymi działaniami. Wypadł z jej mieszkania i długo spacerował po mieście starając się opanować. Wrócił do domu dopiero nad ranem.  
W wolnych chwilach chodzili też z chłopakami na piwo, gdzie stawał się gwiazdą wieczoru opowiadając o kolejnych dziwactwach Sherlocka. Od czasu do czasu Mycroft zgarniał go z ulicy na krótką pogawędkę podczas której starał się bóg jeden wie co zyskać. Jeśli to on wysłał mu fotografie nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Powoli stawało się to zabawne. Czegokolwiek nie mówić o jego wspaniałym życiu u boku nieco psychopatycznego detektywa to nawet ono po pewnym czasie nieco mu spowszedniało. James Moriarty zniknął im z oczu, a wraz z nim wielkie, epickie zagadki.

Dzień, który ponownie wywrócił wszystko do góry nogami, jak wiele innych ostatnio, nie zaczął się dla Johna zbyt dobrze. Sherlock był zupełnie pochłonięty jakimś eksperymentem w kuchni. Tak bardzo ją zagracił, że zrobienie sobie nawet prostej kanapki stało się wyzwaniem. Na nic się dały jego prośby żeby trochę ograniczył pole działania. Sherlock zdawał się go w ogóle nie słyszeć. Mruczał coś tylko pod nosem i robił enigmatyczne notatki na kartce obok mikroskopu.   
W końcu miał dość siedzenia w zagraconym mieszkaniu. Zrobił inwentaryzację zawartości lodówki - tej części w której nie leżały części ciała - i wyszedł z domu na zakupy. Pomyślał, że może mała kłótnia z automatyczną kasą w Tesco nieco rozładuje jego frustrację. Albo ją pogłębi. Frustracja związana z nic nie robieniem i marudzeniem Sherlocka kipiała dzisiaj wyjątkowo mocno i przypuszczał, że byle co może zupełnie wytracić z równowagi.  
Nie zdążył jeszcze dojść do sklepu, kiedy na ulicy obok niego zatrzymało się bardzo eleganckie, czarne auto. Drzwi otworzyły się.  
\- Zapraszam do środka doktorze Watson - usłyszał nieznany kobiecy głos.  
Przewrócił oczami. Mycroft i jego gierki. Czy na prawdę nie mógł po prostu do nich zajrzeć zamiast pokazywać jaki jest potężny? Niemniej, wsiadł do auta. To mogła być dobra okazja żeby na kogoś pokrzyczeć. Ten arogancki dupek łatwo wyprowadzał go z równowagi. Powie mu co myśli o tym nagminnym porywaniu go z ulic Londynu.  
Nie znał kobiety, która siedziała z nim na tylnym siedzeniu auta, ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Za każdym razem przyjeżdżał po niego ktoś inny i zabierał do jakiejś dziwnej lokacji. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem przynajmniej ogrzewanej. Na dworze było dość zimno mimo że mieli wczesny wrzesień.   
\- Gdzie tym razem zaprasza mnie Mycroft? - warknął do kobiety zdecydowanie agresywniej niż zamierzał.  
Dziewczyna tylko się do niego uprzejmie uśmiechnęła dając mu do zrozumienia, że i tak nie odpowie na jego pytania. Tak jak każda z pracownic Holmesa była przyssana do swojej komórki. Westchnął i rozparł się wygodnie na siedzeniu, zastanawiając się co powie tym razem Mycroftowi.  
Podróż trwała około 20 minut. Szybko wyjechali w centrum Londynu kierując się na jego peryferia. Tym razem na szczęśćcie jednak ominął go spacer po opuszczonej fabryce. Zatrzymali się przed małą restauracją gdzieś w północnej części miasta. Nie bardzo wiedział dokładnie gdzie.  
\- Proszę wejść do środka, obsługa wskaże Panu drogę. Jest Pan oczekiwany - odezwała się w końcu dziewczyna na chwilę unosząc wzrok znad komórki.  
Westchnął czując kolejną falę złości. O tak, był gotowy porządnie na wrzeszczeć na Mycrofta za traktowanie go w ten sposób. Szybko wszedł do restauracji, w której niezwykle chętny do pomocy mężczyzna zaprowadził go do małej salki dla gości w tylnej części lokalu.  
Dopiero po wejściu do pomieszczenia zrozumiał ja bardzo się pomylił. W duchu przeklnął się za lekkomyślność. W małym, pozbawionym okien pokoju nie było Mycrofta. Zamiast niego przy nakrytym stoliku, pałaszując stek, siedział James Moriarty. Poczuł jak potężna dawka adrenaliny przetacza się przez jego organizm. W pierwszym odruchu spróbował rzucić się do tyłu, ale lufa pistoletu wycelowana w jego plecy zatrzymała go, zanim jeszcze się ruszył.  
\- Johnny, chłopcze! Jak miło, że przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie. Siadaj - Moriarty uśmiechał się szeroko.  
Ostrożnie wszedł do pomieszczenia, czując nacisk lufy na plechach. Usłyszał za sobą ruch. Tuż za nim do pokoju weszło dwóch kolejnych uzbrojonych ludzi. Jak mógł wcześniej ich nie zauważyć..?  
\- Wybaczysz te środki ostrożności. Możesz uznać to za komplement. - powiedział Moriarty aksamitnym głosem, potem dużo ostrzejszym tonem odezwał się do swoich ludzi - Zdejmijcie mu kurtkę, upewnijcie się, że nie ma przy sobie broni i przykujcie do fotela. Potem możecie wyjść.  
\- Nigdy się nie poddajesz? - warknął John, pozwalając ochronie zrobić swoje - Uciekłeś z basenu, a teraz co? Czas na rundę drugą? – desperacko starał się wybadać na czym właściwie stoi.  
\- Och, Johnny. Jesteś rozkoszny. Sherlock Holmes musi być szczęśliwy mając takie zwierzątko. Czy dobrze o ciebie dba? - Moriarty przechylił głowę wwiercając w niego przenikliwe spojrzenie. - Z tego co widzę to ostatnio chyba cię zaniedbuje. Dawno nie mieliście porządnej sprawy, prawda? Takiej naprawdę niebezpiecznej. W czasie której mógłbyś sko  
rzystać z mojego prezentu.Podczas gdy Moriarty mówił, mężczyzna z bronią wskazał mu krzesło na którym usiadł. Z niepokojem zauważył, że jest przymocowane do podłogi. Znajdowało się dokładnie naprzeciwko Moriarty’ego.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – warknął bezradnie, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest to idiotyczne zachowanie. Jego ręce ciasno przypięto do poręczy krzesła. Czuł metal wbijający się w skórę, nie pozostawiono mu wiele przestrzeni.  
\- Och, wyśmienicie wiesz o czym mówię, nie graj głupszego niż jesteś – w jednej chwili głos Moriarty’ego stwardniał.   
\- Po co te wszystkie środki ostrożności? Boisz się mnie? - spytał próbując zyskać na czasie.  
\- Wiesz - Moriarty niemal w kokieteryjny sposób przechylił głowę, znowu był miły, te zmiany nastroju były niesamowite. - Ostatnio kiedy cię widziałem przytuliłeś mnie ubrany w materiały wybuchowe. Powinieneś raczej uznać, że cię doceniam. Nie sądzisz?  
Mistrz zbrodni lekko kiwnął na swoich ludzi, a ci natychmiast opuścili pomieszczenie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Był sam na sam z psychopatą. Pomyślał, że Sherlock pewnie umrze z zazdrości kiedy się dowie... O ile się dowie.  
\- Teraz możemy porozmawiać - powiedział zaskakująco spokojnie Moriarty.  
Czuł, że adrenalina szaleje w jego żyłach. Spokój z jakim Moriarty przeżuwał mięso doprowadzał go do szału. Zastanawiał się czego chce tym razem. Czy miał być częścią kolejnej zagadki skonstruowanej specjalnie dla Sherlocka?  
\- Johnny, chłopcze. Nie wszystko kręci się wokół Sherlocka Holmesa. Tym razem nie spotykamy się z jego powodu.  
\- W takim razie o co chodzi?! - warknął John – Nie powiesz mi, że porwałeś mnie tylko po to, by mnie zobaczyć.  
\- Wiesz, technicznie rzecz ujmując wcale cię nie porwałem. Wszedłeś do auta z własnej woli. Nie możesz mieć mi za złe, że cię skułem. Staram się chronić swoje życie przed tobą. Jesteś w końcu mordercą - przez chwilę John zobaczył przed sobą nie tego przerażającego zbrodniarza, a przestraszonego Jima z działu IT. Szybkość z jaką ten człowiek zmieniał swoje zachowanie absolutnie go przerażała. Nerwowo poruszył się na krześle.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Wcale się mnie nie boisz. Świetnie, powiedz mi w takim razie po co wysłałeś mi te przesyłki. Skoro już rozmawiamy szczerze – z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej skupiony, czujny. Ta rozmowa była wyzwaniem. Jeśli miał z tego wyjść cało musiał zachować zimną krew.  
\- Wiesz, Johnny przyjrzałem ci się uważnie po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu na basenie. Muszę przyznać, że wywarłeś na mnie duże wrażenie. Jesteś całkiem ciekawy, jak na zwykłego człowieka - Moriarty w spokoju kroił stek nie patrząc wprost na niego. – Wiem o tobie wiele rzeczy. W zasadzie myślę, że wiem o tobie rzeczy, których nigdy nie powiedziałeś Sherlockowi – mężczyzna drapieżnym gestem wziął do ust wyjątkowo duży kawałek krwawego mięsa.  
Przezchwilę John po prostu patrzył na Moriarty’ego przetrawiając to co powiedział mężczyzna . Poczuł uwierającą mu ekscytację. Pomyślał, że jeśli Moriarty dotarł do tamtych morderstw, to równie dobrze mógł też czytać jego kartotekę wojskową. Może wiedział co wydarzyło się w Afganistanie.  
\- Och – wykrztusił, jeszcze nigdy w swoim cywilnym życiu nie znalazł się tak blisko zdemaskowania.  
\- Johnny, tak sobie myślę – Moriarty w końcu uniósł wzrok na niego, jego spojrzenie wwiercało się w niego przyprawiając Johna o dreszcze. - Musisz się ostatnio strasznie nudzić z Sherlockiem. Dla człowieka takiego jak ty, doświadczonego wojną, jego sprawy muszą się czasem wydawać dziecinne. Jak się to może równać z wojną? Z ciągłym zagrożeniem? Bardzo często się nudzisz, prawda?  
-Co to ma być? Próba uwiedzenia mnie? Propozycja pracy? Nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz - czuł jak głos mu drży. Starał się zachować kontrolę nad sobą i sytuacją, ale stawało się to coraz trudniejsze. Nerwowo poruszył się na krześle. Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że już od dłuższego czasu nie czuł się tak dobrze.  
Moriarty zaśmiał się szaleńczo. Upuścił sztućce na stół, które odbiły się o porcelanowy talerz.  
\- Czyżby właśnie tego ci najbardziej brakowało w Sherlocku? Że nie chce się z tobą przespać? Wiesz, osobiście uważam, że jest prawiczkiem, więc nie przejmowałbym się tym tak bardzo na twoim miejscu. To nie twoja wina – James poprawił sztućce tak by leżały elegancko na talerzu. – Jeśli rozładowanie napięcia seksualnego pomoże ci podjąć właściwą decyzję, mogę zaraz sprowadzić tu jakąś dziwkę.  
\- Skończ z tym nonsensem! Zrób to co masz robić i pozwól mi iść – wydusił w końcu z siebie John.  
\- A jednak potrafisz być człowiekiem interesów. Świetnie. Tamtego wieczora na basenie dobrze ci się przyjrzałem. Myślę, że byłoby ci ze mną dobrze wiesz? W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, dobrze dbam o swoje zwierzątka i nigdy nie daje im czasu na nudę.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny – powiedział szybciej niż chciał. Oddychał głęboko. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Miał przed sobą najprawdziwszą, realną ofertę na nowe życie. Życie, które pozwoliłoby mu zaspokoić wszystkiego jego potrzeby.  
Mężczyzna wstał z krzesła i powoli obszedł stolik. Stanął tuż przed nim. Niemal się dotykali, tak samo jak na basenie. James oparł się niedbale o krawędź blatu.  
\- Pomyśl sobie, Johnny. Takie dni jak dzisiaj kiedy próbujesz znaleźć byle jakie sposoby do wyładowania swojej złości nie muszą się już zdarzać. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że frustracja która cię spala zniknie. - Moriarty pochylił się nad nim. Niemal czuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy. - Możemy wrócić do naszej rozmowy na basenie, chciałeś mi zaoferować... powiedz mi Johnny, co w zasadzie chciałeś mi zaoferować?  
Siedział jak skamieniały, schwytany przez spojrzenie bazyliszka. Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś... Moriarty pochylił się jeszcze bliżej. Czuł zapach jego wody kolońskiej, ciepło oddechu na twarzy. Tamtej nocy, na basenie chciał mu zaproponować siebie. Oboje o tym wiedzieli, ale nie był w stanie tego przyznać. Milczał.  
\- Tak, Johnny, mam ci wiele do zaoferowania. Musisz tylko po to sięgnąć - głos Moriarty’ego był tak cichy, że ledwo słyszalny.  
I wtedy James Moriarty zrobił coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Pocałował go. Mocno, brutalnie, unieruchamiając jego głowę silną dłonią. Może naprawdę był gejem, nie tylko budował tak swój obraz na potrzeby roli Jima z IT? Potem zadział instynktownie. Oddał pocałunek, który był bardziej walką o dominację niż czymkolwiek innym. To była inwazja, na którą trzeba było zareagować. James miał jednak nad nim przewagę, nie był unieruchomiony. Można powiedzieć, że wygrał to starcie, a potem szybko odsunął się od niego, pozostawiając Johna w sytuacji kiedy chciał wciąż walczyć.  
\- Zastanów się Johnny, moja oferta nie będzie aktualna wiecznie – powiedział w końcu mistrz zbrodni zupełnie spokojnym tonem poprawiając niedbale fałdy materiału na garniturze.  
Zasiadł z powrotem do stołu w końcu łamiąc kontakt wzrokowy. John czuł się jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Jego tętno szalało, na czole czuł zimny pot. Zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu nic nie powiedział, że pozwolił Moriarty’emu na ten idiotyczny monolog, że całowali się jakby byli kochankami, a nie wrogami, że ani przez chwilę nie zachowywał się jak ofiara.  
\- Jak na razie nie zaoferowałeś mi nic, co zrobiłoby na mnie wrażenie – wypalił w końcu, świetnie zdając sobie sprawę, że jest na całkowicie straconej pozycji.  
\- Och, Johnny chłopcze. Jesteś uroczy. Nie mów już nic, oboje wiemy, że nie jesteś już w stanie wyjść z twarzą z tego spotkania. Dość na dziś. Wiem, że teraz nie podejmiesz decyzji. Nie chcemy żeby Sherlock zaczął się o ciebie martwić. Obiecuję ci, że wkrótce znowu się spotkamy. Tym razem nie będę czekać tak długo.  
Zanim zdążył wymyślić jakąś dostatecznie inteligentną odpowiedź drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i ponownie znalazł się w towarzystwie uzbrojonych ludzi.

Ludzie Moriarty’ego odstawili go pod Tesco i tam zostawili. Zakupy zrobił w transie, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z przejmującego oszołomienia. Po powrocie z zakupów zastał Sherlocka zamkniętego w swoim pokoju. Grał na skrzypcach jakąś smętną melodię. Szczerze się z tego ucieszył. Po tym co się wydarzyło nie chciał go oglądać. Szybko rozpakował zakupy i poszedł do siebie do pokoju. Nie miał siły o niczym myśleć, chciał tylko iść spać. Był zbyt przytłoczony tym co się wydarzyło, by podjąć jakiekolwiek działania.   
Następnego dnia Sherlock dostał nowe zlecenie, które zajęło ich na kilka kolejnych intensywnych dni, podczas których nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym co właściwie się wydarzyło. Nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego nie powiedział nikomu o swoim spotkaniu, ale czym więcej dni mijało, tym trudniej było mu poruszyć ten temat z Sherlockiem. Cień winy zakradł się do jego umysłu i po raz pierwszy w czasie ich znajomości miał wrażenie, że okazał się nielojalny wobec detektywa.  
Po pierwszym wyłomie nadszedł czas na kolejne. Ich następna sprawa na zawsze zmieniła dynamikę ich znajomości. Szybko pożałował, że pomógł Mycroftowi nakłonić Sherlocka by zajął się tym przypadkiem. Jeszcze zanim na własne oczy ujrzeli na własne oczy Irene Adler, profesjonalną Dominę, wydarzyło się coś o czym John wolałby zapomnieć.  
Od spotkania z Jamesem Moriartym John nosił w sobie wyrzuty sumienia, że nie powiedział o wszystkim Sherlockowi. Na dodatek rósł w nim zupełnie irracjonalny gniew na detektywa. Czuł się rozczarowany Sherlockiem. Tym, że nie zauważył co się stało. Mieszkali razem, a człowiek który twierdził, że jest w stanie wydedukować zawód człowieka po kilku chwilach obserwacji, nie zauważył, że jego współlokator spotkał się z jego wrogiem. Nie rozumiał jak coś takiego mogło umknąć Holmesowi. Nie powinno. Czy oznaczało to, że Sherlock tak bardzo nie zwracał na niego uwagi? Był tak mało ważny? Złość jaką odczuwał na detektywa była kompletnie irracjonalna, a jednak pęczniała w nim z każdym dniem i w końcu musiała znaleźć ujście w niezwykle zaskakujący sposób.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu? - zapytał John kiedy wysiedli z taksówki.  
Poranek obfitował w wydarzenia. W ciągu dwóch godzin zdobyli dwie sprawy. Odwiedzili Pałac Buckingham, po którym Sherlock spacerował w samym prześcieradle, a teraz zmierzali do domu Irene Adler, Dominy szantażującej rodziną królewską. Nie było jeszcze południa. Zastanawiał się co jeszcze ich dziś czeka.  
\- Dwie ulice dalej, ale to nam wystarczy – Sherlock jak zawsze w takich momentach był podniecony i hiperaktywny.  
\- Do czego? - powinien już dawno przyzwyczaić się do tego, że Sherlock nigdy na bieżąco nie informował go o swoich planach, a jednak tym razem wyjątkowo go to zirytowało.  
\- Uderz mnie w twarz. - Sherlock zdawał się go nie słuchać.  
\- Mam cię uderzyć? - zastanawiał się czy detektyw kompletnie już oszalał.  
\- Tak, uderz mnie w twarz, nie usłyszałeś? – detektyw wydawał się zirytowany tym, że John nie wykonał natychmiast jego prośby.  
\- Zazwyczaj kiedy mówisz słyszę uderz mnie w twarz, ale to najczęściej podtekst – irytacja wzrastała w nim. Zupełnie nie rozumiał do czego Sherlock zmierza, ale ogólny kierunek nie podobał mu się.  
\- Na litość boską – wymamrotał detektyw.  
Chwilę później prawy sierpowy dosłownie zwalił Johna z nóg. Już podnosząc się z bruku wiedział, że to nie może się dobrze skończyć. Jeśli Sherlock chciał żeby go pobił, to proszę bardzo. Nie będzie sobie odbierał tej przyjemności. Nie raz i nie dwa marzył o tym, żeby nieco go utemperować. Złość, którą nosił w sobie od kilku dni eksplodowała. Oddał cios bez chwili zastanowienia. O tak. Uczucie, które temu towarzyszyło było wspaniałe. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Jeden cios to było zdecydowanie za mało. Potrzebował więcej.  
\- Dziękuję, to było... było – Sherlock był zupełnie oszołomiony po pierwszym ciosie. Nie wyglądał już jak ktoś kto posiada kontrolę nad całym otaczającym go światem. Możliwość ujrzenia go w takim stanie była niesamowita.  
Kompletnie zaskoczył Sherlocka kolejnym ciosem wymierzonym precyzyjnie w żołądek. Włożył w tej cios całą swoją siłę. Detektyw sam się nadstawił pochylając się do przodu po pierwszym ciosie w twarz. Kiedy Sherlock zgiął się w pół uderzył go jeszcze raz w twarz. To powaliło detektywa na ziemię. John stanął nad nim. Jego tętno szalało. Miał Sherlocka Holmesa u swoich stóp. Był panem sytuacji. Przez chwilę po prostu się w siebie wpatrywali. Nic nie mogło się równać z tym kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia, które przez chwilę zagościło na jego twarzy. Potem wzrok Sherlocka skupił się i John zdał sobie sprawę, że detektyw zaczyna wyciągać wnioski z tego co właśnie się stało. Iskierki strachu zatańczyły mu przed oczami i zamiast odpuścić kiedy tylko mężczyzna zaczął wstawać otoczył jego szyję ramieniem unieruchamiając w ciasnym uścisku. Silnym szarpnięciem przydusił detektywa.  
\- Ok, myślę, że już wystarczy, John – wysapał z trudem Sherlock, jego głos drżał. Wyglądał jakby naprawdę stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją.  
\- Zapominasz, że byłem żołnierzem. Zabijałem ludzi – warknął zacieśniając uścisk na gardle. Wcale nie chciał puszczać mężczyzny, niemniej powoli docierało do niego co zrobił.  
\- Jesteś lekarzem! - tym razem usłyszał w głosie Sherlocka prawdziwy strach. Ograniczony dopływ krwi do mózgu musiał już sprawić, że detektyw aż za dobrze czuł pulsujące w skroniach tętno i tępy nacisk w całej głowie. Szarpnął nim po raz kolejny jeszcze mocniej dociskając do siebie.  
\- Miewam złe dni! - krzyknął próbując się jakby tłumaczyć z tego co się stało. Odskoczył w końcu od Sherlocka oddychając głęboko.  
Detektyw jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę stał pochylony rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze. Chwycił się za gardło jakby chciał sprawdzić czy naprawdę nic mu się nie stało. John patrzył na niego z rosnącym lękiem i wyrzutami sumienia. Kiedy Sherlock w końcu wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego jego spojrzenie było nieprzeniknione.  
\- Ja.... przepraszam – wydusił z siebie.  
Detektyw zamrugał oczami jakby zastanawiał się o co chodzi Johnowi, a potem w jednej chwili na jego twarz powrócił ten sam wyraz maniakalnego skupienia, który zawsze towarzyszył mu w czasie spraw.  
\- Muszę ci powiedzieć, co masz zrobić kiedy wejdziemy do domu Adler. Skup się.  
John z radością przyjął zmianę tematu, ale jeszcze długo potem nie mógł ochłonąć. Czuł się tak samo jak wtedy kiedy niemal nie zabił siebie i Mary. Nigdy nie powinien tracić w ten sposób panowania nad sobą, a jednak to znowu się stało.  
Być może gdyby kilka chwil później Sherlock nie spotkał Irene Adler zajęliby się tym co stało się przed jej domem i sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej. Zamiast tego znowu mu się upiekło, chociaż cena którą za to zapłacił wcale mu się nie podobała.  
Po spotkaniu z Irene Sherlock zdawał się nie pamiętać o pobiciu. Był zbyt zaintrygowany tą kobietą. John jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktokolwiek – oprócz Moriarty’ego – tak zafascynował Sherlocka. Na dodatek ta kobieta, która pobiła go szpicrutą i oszołomiła silnym narkotykiem, flirtowała z nim wysyłając niekończące się ilości smsów, Bóg jeden wie jakiej treści. Po każdej wiadomości detektyw zachowywał się jak zadowolony kot, który właśnie zjadł śmietankę. Kompletnie przestał zwracać uwagę na Johna. Chyba jednak nie był tak permanentnie poślubiony pracy jak pierwotnie twierdził. Po prostu on sam nie znajdował się w obszarze zainteresowań detektywa.  
Był szaleńczo zazdrosny o tą kobietę. Zaczął liczyć wiadomości, które wysyłała detektywowi, a jego zazdrość i irytacja rosły z każdą kolejną. Kobiecy jęk, który rozchodził się po mieszkaniu za każdym razem, kiedy Irene Adler przypomniała sobie o detektywowi, był nie do pomylenia z niczym innym. Podtekst był tak jasny, tak transparentny, że John nie rozumiał dlaczego jeszcze nie usłyszał radosnej wiadomości o tym, że ta dwójka planuje szczęśliwe życie razem. Być może nawet dwójkę dzieci.  
To wszystko sprawiło, że gdy kilka dni później znalazł wizytówkę w kieszeni swojego płaszcza, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co powinien zrobić. Ani przez chwilę nie zastanawiał się jak wizytówka znalazła się w jego ubraniu. Pamiętał, że ostatni raz miał na sobie tą marynarkę podczas spotkania z Moriartym. Zanim zdążył się dobrze zastanowić nad konsekwencjami swoich działań wysłał na podany mumer wiadomość Spotkajmy się. Pomyślał sobie, że może dla odmiany, to on spotka się z kimś, kto zwraca na niego uwagę.  
Następnego dnia, po nerwowej nocy w czasie której ostatecznie dopadły go wątpliwości, otrzymał telefon zapraszający go na spotkanie. Spotkanie zostało wyznaczone w jakimś biurowcu w City. Sherlocka nie było akurat w domu, wcześniej tego dnia wybrał się na posterunek. Lestrade zadzwonił do niego, że pozwoli mu się przyjrzeć kilku martwym od wielu lat sprawom. John wyszedł z domu nie niepokojony, podenerwowany, zupełnie już nie wiedząc co chce uzyskać na tym spotkaniu, mimo że o nie poprosił.  
Moriarty przyjął go w eleganckim biurze, które wyraźnie nie należało do niego. Pomieszczenie było pełne personalnych pamiątek innego mężczyzny. Mimo to mistrz zbrodni czuł się tu jak u siebie. Siedział z nogami opartymi na biurku czekając na Johna. Miał na twarzy jeden ze swoich najbardziej szalonych uśmiechów.  
\- Johnny! Jak miło cię w końcu widzieć. W czym mogę ci pomóc? Czyżbyś miał dosyć kogoś w swoim otoczeniu? Mam rozwiązać jakiś twój problem?  
Przez chwilę John zastanawiał się czym mistrz zbrodni kpi z niego czy proponuje mu zabójstwo Irene Adler. Myśl, o tym że mógłby się pozbyć tej głupiej dziwki była niebezpiecznie kusząca. Życie od razu stałoby się prostsze.  
Moriarty wstał z fotela i powoli podszedł w jego stronę. Przez długą, przerażającą chwilę po prostu się w siebie wpatrywali. Wiele myśli przeleciało mu przez głowę. Uświadomił sobie kilka rzeczy. Wystarczył widok tego mężczyzny. Nie był tu ponieważ chciał pracować z Moriartym, ale ze względu na Irene. Z powodu prozaicznej zazdrości. Zaaranżował spotkanie z międzynarodowym przestępcą, ponieważ był zazdrosny o nową dziewczynę Sherlocka. Nie poznawał siebie.  
\- To był błąd, przepraszam – powiedział zerkając w stronę drzwi. – Myślę, że już pójdę.  
\- Johnny, chłopcze... CHYBA NAPRAWDĘ NIE MYŚLISZ, ŻE MOŻESZ MNIE TAK TRAKTOWAĆ - wrzasnął Moriarty. - NIE JESTEM TWOIM CHŁOPCEM NA POSYŁKI.  
\- A ja nie jestem ci nic winny – odgryzł się podchodząc bliżej. - To ty zaaranżowałeś spotkanie ze mną i to ty zostawiłeś mi swój numer telefonu.   
\- Johnny, chyba nie myślisz sobie, że ujdzie ci to na sucho? Flirtowanie ze mną to niebezpieczna gra – w jednej chwili, jak za każdym razem zachowanie Jamesa się zmieniło. Zrobił się niemal zalotny. – Mało kto wychodzi z tego żywy.  
Uświadomił sobie, że Sherlock i James są do siebie bardzo podobni pod pewnymi względami. Moriarty zdawał się być jakby bardziej świadomym ludzi wokół siebie. Przykładał większą uwagę do tego kim są ludzie i jak można ich wykorzystać, a mniejszą do pieprzonych zagadek. Spoglądał w tej chwili wprost na niego przechylając lekko głowę z prowokacyjnym uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust. Czekał na jego reakcję.  
Umawiając się na to spotkanie John ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że skończy się ona w taki sposób. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które robił bez zastanowienia, pod wpływem szaleńczego impulsu. Jak zabójstwo taksówkarza. Teraz wydawało się to takie jasne i transparentne.  
Rzucił się na Jamesa. Chwycił go za krótkie włosy i pchnął w kierunku ściany. Widział jak radosny uśmiech przestępcy się pogłębia. Moriarty wiedział do czego zmierza. Przycisnął go do ściany, a potem wbił się w niego ustami jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Tym razem to on był agresorem. Ich drugi pocałunek był bardzo podobny do pierwszego. Toczyli walkę.   
To był długi pocałunek. Zupełnie zatracił się w przytłaczającym uczuciu pożadania dlatego James zupełnie go zaskoczył odwracając ich role i przyszpilając go do ściany. Przestępca miał chude dłonie i kościste kolano, które naciskało na jego krocze. Łatwo mógł się wywinąć. Moriarty mógł być od niego potężniejszy był jednak słabszy fizycznie. Pozwolił mu się przytrzymać. Pocałowali się po raz kolejny. Był boleśnie świadomy ciała przyciskającego go do ściany, obcej erekcji wbijające się w jego ciało i własnej naciskającej na udo całującego go mężczyzny. Chciał więcej. Nie miało znaczenia to gdzie się znajduje ani z kim.   
\- Być może jesteś w stanie udobruchać mnie za zmarnowanie mojego czasu. Chyba, że jednak w ciągu ostatnich minut zmieniłeś zdanie - głos Moriarty’ego był zimny, zupełnie opanowany.   
\- Jeszcze nie – szepnął. W tyle głowy cichy głosik pytał się go co oznacza ta odpowiedź, ale nie miał ochoty się tym zajmować.  
\- Musisz mi wynagrodzić stracony czas. Myślisz, że kim jestem?! MAM WIELE WAŻNYCH SPRAW NA GŁOWIE.  
\- Wiem – lekko kręciło mu się w głowie, ostatni raz był mężczyzną jeszcze w wojsku. Dotarło do niego, że niesamowicie mu tego brakowało. Pragnienie skonsumowania rozpalającego go pożądania było nie do odparcia.  
\- Mam ci wiele do zaoferowania John, ale musisz wybrać zanim będzie za późno. Jeśli się spóźnisz ze swoją decyzją konsekwencje będę poważne. Ja albo Sherlock. Nie możesz mieć nas obu – szeptał mu do ucha James podczas kiedy jego dłonie powoli badały jego ciało.  
Potrzebował kilku długich sekund żeby powiązać dzwięki Staying Alive roznoszące się po pomieszczeniu z telefonem Moriarty’ego. Mężczyzna szybko odczytał wiadomość, a potem głośno zaklął. Ponownie spojrzał na Johna, wyraźnie coś szacując, a potem schował komórkę do kieszeni.  
Nie zaprotestował kiedy James pchnął go na kolana. Jego oczy znalazły się na wysokości wyraźnej wypukłości w spodniach.  
\- Niestety nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, coś mi wyskoczyło, ale myślę, że możesz mi wyświadczyć tą przyjemność. W ramach zapłaty za mój zmarnowany czas – głos Jamesa był stanowczy, ale słyszał w nim tyle samo podniecenia ile sam odczuwał.  
Jęknął cicho. Poczuł, że z podniecenia i upokorzenia rumienią mu się policzki jakby był nastolatkiem. Sekundę zajęło mu podjęcie tej decyzji, a potem ochoczo uniósł ręce do rozporka Moriarty’ego. Już po chwili miał w rękach niemal w pełni rozwiniętą erekcję. James był dobrze zbudowany, ale na szczęście w granicach normy. Inaczej kiedy w następnej chwili został chwycony za włosy i brutalnie nasadzony na znajdującego się przed nim członka pewnie by się udławił. Mimo, że na pewno wyszedł z wprawy cały akt nie trwał długo. Napięcie, które odczuwał od poprzedniego spotkania musiało dotyczyć także Moriarty’ego, który skończył w nim z głębokim westchnieniem szybciej niż się spodziewał. Po wszystkim John przez dłuższą chwilę kaszlał próbując złapać normalny oddech.  
\- Nie mam dzisiaj więcej czasu dla ciebie – powiedział zaskakująco miękko Moriarty odsuwając się od niego. - Ale spokojnie, nie zapomnę o tobie.  
John ostrożnie podniósł się z kolan. Trochę kręciło mu się w głowie. Czuł jak jego własna erekcja rozsadza spodnie.  
\- James – powiedział słabo po raz pierwszy zwracając się do Moriarty’ego po imieniu.  
Moriarty drgnął. Zbliżył się ponownie do niego wwiercając się w niego intensywnym spojrzeniem. John wiedział, że właśnie rozkłada jego duszę na czynniki pierwsze i sama świadomość tego procesu podnieciła go jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Naprawdę nie mam już czasu. Pojawię się niedługo – miękka dłoń Jamesa pogłaskała go po policzku szokująco delikatnym gestem. – Obiecuję – dodał wychodząc z gabinetu.   
Przeraziło go jak wielką ulgę przyniosła mu ta obietnica.

Tym razem Moriarty dotrzymał słowa. Zanim na dobre zdążyły go dopaść wątpliwości dostał sms-a z adresem i godziną spotkania. Mieli się zobaczyć następnego dnia. Przez całe popołudnie i wieczór ukrywał się przed Sherlockiem. Bał się, że detektyw wyczyta z niego wszystko jednym spojrzeniem. Nie miał pojęcia, co by wtedy zrobił. Nie był gotowy zastanawiać się nad konsekwencjami tego, co działo się przez ostatnich kilka dni.  
Dopiero rano, po źle przespanej nocy zdobył się na odwagę, by pokazać się na dole. Miał szczęście. Był to dzień kiedy pani Hudson postanowiła się nad nimi ulitować i nieco posprzątać. Jak zawsze w takich momentach Sherlock taktycznie wycofał się z mieszkania. Zapewne poszedł do szpitala, nękać Molly swoją obecnością. Nawet on wiedział, że litość pani Hudson miała swoje granice i jeśli chciał skorzystać z jej pomocy nie mógł jej nadmiernie irytować. John uznał za to, że może równie dobrze pomóc jej w sprzątaniu. Udało mu się dzięki temu odciągnąć myśli od wieczornego spotkania. Nie zamierzał przewidywać przebiegu wydarzeń nadchodzącego spotkania.  
Późnym popołudniem przebrał się, powiedział pani Hudson, że wybiera się na randkę z Jannette i wyszedł z domu, zanim ostatecznie dopadły go wątpliwości. Zabrał ze sobą broń, tak na wszelki wypadek. Całą drogę na wyznaczone miejsce przebył pozwalając narastać w sobie ekscytacji. Zamiast zastanawiać się nad tym co wyprawia – po raz kolejny – skierował swoje myśli na rzeczy, które być może będzie dzisiaj robił. To było o wiele przyjemniejsze. Uznał, że jest w stanie na kilka godzin zapomnieć o rzeczywistości i zrobić coś, na co po prostu ma ochotę.  
Adres skierował go na West Ham, tuż obok stacji metra. Okolica wydawała się zupełnie zwyczajna, panowała tu zwykła szeregowa zabudowa, jak w wielu dzielnicach Londynu. Nie dostrzegł nigdzie czających się ludzi, ale wiedział, że to nic nie oznaczało. Poczuł ciężar broni ukrytej w kurtce. Cokolwiek ich łączyło, nie ufał Moriarty’emu. Przypuszczał, że James zrozumie, jego chęć zabezpieczenia się.  
Drzwi otworzył mu potężny mężczyzna na garniturze. Bez słowa zaprosił go do środka. Przeszedł wąskim korytarzykiem, typowym dla tego typu domów, do zaskakująco dużego salonu. Musiano usunąć kilka ścian by uzyskać taki efekt. Moriarty siedział rozparty na kanapie. Uśmiechał się całym sobą. W ręku trzymał ciężką szklankę z jakimś brunatnym płynem w środku.  
\- Johnny, jak miło cię widzieć. Miło, że przyjechałeś. Proszę oddaj broń mojemu człowiekowi. Obiecuję ci, że nie będzie potrzebna.  
\- Skąd…? To było głupie pytanie – John bez wahania zdjął kurtkę i podał ją mężczyźnie, który krótkim spojrzeniem potwierdził, że o to właśnie chodziło.  
\- Niemniej to urocze z twojej strony. Przynosić swoje zabawki. Jeśli masz ochotę na whisky poczęstuj się – James wskazał na stolik pod oknem.  
\- Nie, dziękuję – John odprowadził wzrokiem ochroniarza, który wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zaczynał się czuć niezręcznie. Powoli dopadały do wątpliwości czy aby na pewno powinien się tu znajdować.  
\- Johnny, siadaj – Moriarty poklepał miejsce obok siebie.  
Czuł jak podniecenie walczy u niego ze strachem kiedy usiadł obok Jamesa. Blisko, dotykali się udami. Uznał, że jeśli już tu przyszedł, to powinien wziąć byka za rogi, a nie zachowywać się jak naiwna panienka. Nie spuszczał oczu z Jamesa. Zauważył jego aprobatę. To go ośmieliło. Chwycił szczupłe nadgarstki w swoje dłonie wytrącając Moriarty’ego szklankę z rąk. Resztki alkoholu wylały się na dywan.  
\- Johnny – głos trzymanego mężczyzny był pełen radosnego oczekiwania na co zrobi w kolejnym kroku.  
W ciągu kilku chwil całe podniecenie rozsadzające go od wczoraj kiedy wychodził z biura wróciło z tą samą siłą. Nie zastanawiając się na tym co robi, pocałował Moriarty’ego, zaciskając dłonie jeszcze mocniej na nadgarstkach mężczyzny.  
\- Uwielbiam wyzwalać w tobie bestię – mruknął James kiedy w końcu uwolnił jego usta. – Wciąż jestem ci coś winny, za tamten garnitur. Będę więc miły i nie zapytam czy podjąłeś decyzję. Wiem, że nie. Będziemy udawać, że to nie ma znaczenia, dobrze?  
John skinął głową. Słowa Moriarty’ego na tyle go otrzeźwiły, że wypuścił jego dłonie. Przypuszczał, że zostaną na nich ślady. Chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie o czym w ogóle mówi James. Wyjazd do Nowej Zelandii wydawał się niesamowicie odległy w czasie.  
\- Wolisz najpierw obiad czy seks? Wiesz zaplanowałem nam dzisiaj cały wieczór – ton Moriarty’ego brzmiał tak jakby byli po prostu zwyczajną parą spędzającą spokojny wieczór w domu. – Osobiście jestem trochę głodny, ale powiedzmy, że ty dziś decydujesz – Moriarty mrugnął i uśmiechnął się zalotnie.  
\- Nie jadłem nic od rana, to w zasadzie dobry pomysł – odpowiedział John, podnosząc rzuconą rękawicę.  
\- W takim razie jedzenie najpierw. Chodź, mam wszystkie składniki na spaghetti – James wstał i skierował się w stronę kuchni.  
John przez chwilę patrzył na niego osłupiały. Mieli gotować. Tak po prostu. Razem. To było kompletnie surrealistyczne. To była chyba ostatnia rzecz jakiej się spodziewał. Niemniej wstał z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni. Składniki leżały w torbach na stole.  
\- Będę trochę się rządził, nie przeszkadza ci to? Wiesz świetnie gotuję i nie lubię kiedy ktoś robi coś nie właściwie – Moriarty mówił do niego tak zwyczajnym tonem jakby rzeczywiście byli parą.  
\- Nie, w porządku – wydukał z siebie John.  
Wyjęli składniki i szybko uwinęli się z krojeniem. Moriarty rzeczywiście okazał się sprawnym kucharzem. Dyrygował nim z zupełną naturalnością, jednak tym razem nie było w tym ani odrobiny brutalności. Nie rozmawiali wiele. Tyle tylko ile było konieczne by przygotować posiłek.  
\- Po kimś takim jak ty spodziewałbym się, że wiesz jak używać noża – rzucił w pewnym momencie – Źle to robisz i sam utrudniasz sobie zadanie – James wyjął mu z ręki nóż zaprezentował na marchewce właściwy według niego sposób krojenia – Widzisz? Nie musisz jej miażdżyć każdym ruchem.  
John bez słowa spróbował sposobu Moriarty’ego. Rzeczywiście okazało się, że jest lepszy. Takie sytuacje powtórzyły się jeszcze kilka razy. James świetnie wiedział jak gotować. W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka przykładał do jedzenia znaczenie.  
Kiedy sos dochodził, a makaron się gotował Moriarty, najnaturalniejszym w świecie gestem, pchnął go na lodówkę i pocałował. To był spokojny, głęboki pocałunek. Wydawał się trwać lata świetlne. Skończył się kiedy timer na kuchence zasygnalizował im, że makaron powinien być już gotowy.  
Po chwili siedzieli już przy naprawdę wyśmienitym posiłku, do którego na dodatek James wybrał wyborne czerwone wino.  
\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Świetnie gotujesz. – powiedział w końcu John.  
\- Wiesz, jestem człowiekiem wszechstronnym. Każda umiejętność czy informacja mogą się okazać przydatne we właściwym czasie. A tak a propos informacji. Chciałem cię zapytać, jeśli pozwolisz. Kiedy rzucisz tą lafiryndę? - w głosie Jamesa można było usłyszeć groźbę.  
James oczywiście wiedział o Jannette, jego ostatniej zdobyczy, którą postanowił zatrzymać na dłużej. Była naprawdę niezła w łóżku.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Teraz kiedy się spotykamy, wolałby żebyś nie spoufalał się z takimi zwykłymi ludźmi jak ona. Naprawdę John, obawiam się, że jej przeciętność może być zaraźliwa – James uśmiechał się przewrotnie, wypowiadając nieśpiesznie kolejne słowa. Wyraźnie rozkoszował się efektem jaki zrobiła na Johnie taka deklaracja.  
\- My nie... Nie mów tak o niej.  
James uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i przez chwilę John miał ochotę zmazać mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy pięścią.  
\- Ale to prawda. Nie mogę na ciebie naciskać, krótko się spotykamy, ale John, wiedz że długo nie będę tolerował jej obecności wokół ciebie. Szybko robię się zazdrosny – Moriarty powiedział to bardzo lekko, można powiedzieć, że zalotnie, ale implikacje to stwierdzenia były proste.  
Resztę posiłku spędzili w milczeniu, które pęczniało pomiędzy nimi z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. John bardzo chciał powiedzieć cokolwiek, ale nie bardzo wiedział o czym rozmawia się z taką osobą jak James Moriarty. Raczej nie o tym co wczoraj widział w telewizji. Nie zamierzał też z nim rozmawiać na temat spraw, którymi się zajmowali. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty karmić mistrza zbrodni informacjami na temat Sherlocka, a przecież to wokół niego kręciła się znaczna część jego życia. Mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego wydawał się rozbawiony jego skonfundowaniem. Nic sobie nie robił z tego, że John czuł się niepewnie.  
\- Johny, nie będę cię wypytywał o Sherlocka – powiedział w końcu Moriarty odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz. – Interesuje mnie coś innego.  
\- Tak? - poczuł, że w końcu mieli przejść do sedna sprawy. Sięgnął po kieliszek z winem.  
\- Chcę żebyś mi opowiedział o Afganistanie – powiedział nonszalancko mężczyzna, wyjmując ze stojącej przy stole teczki plik dokumentów.  
\- Słucham? – poczuł nagłą suchość w ustach.   
\- Czytałem twoje akta. Zrobiłem nawet mały wywiad, ale wciąż mam wrażenie, że to nie wszystko – powiedział James zupełnie rzeczowym tonem, podając mu jego własną dokumentację.  
Zamiast cokolwiek powiedzieć pośpiesznie przerzucił gruby plik kartek ignorując rozbawiony chichot Moriarty’ego. Teczka zawierała nie tylko oficjalne raporty o przebiegu jego służby – zaskakująco pozytywne biorąc pod uwagę jak gwałtowny czasem bywał – ale także nieoficjalną korespondencję jego przełożonych. Zauważył też kilka raportów z wywiadów z jego towarzyszami walki. James Moriarty znał przebieg incydentu, który zakończył jego karierę wojskową. Nie powinien się właściwie temu dziwić, ale implikacje tego faktu było przytłaczające.  
\- Wiesz już wszystko, nie wiem o co pytasz – powiedział w końcu spoglądając mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. – Raport jest wyjątkowo wyczerpujący.  
James zaśmiał się głośno. Dolał im wina.  
\- Za twoje zdrowie, John. Świetnie wiem, że to nie wszystko. To, że twoim towarzysze broni nie mieli pojęcia co dzieje się w twojej głowie nie oznacza, że ja nie wiem. Po przeczytaniu całego raportu potrafię wydedukować co jeszcze stało się w czasie twojej służby.  
\- Naprawdę? – parsknął starając się zachować kamienną twarz. – Ty, Sherlock i Mycroft. Zawsze wam się wydaje, że wiecie lepiej i więcej. Może w takim razie powiesz mi co w takim razie zrobiłem? – zapytał po cichu licząc na to, że James mówi o jednym z tych wielu momentów kiedy tracił panowanie nad sobą.  
\- Możemy pójść i tą drogą, chociaż tak bardzo wolałbym usłyszeć to z twoich ust – James rozparł się wygodnie na krześle. – Trudno mi określić szczegóły – nadal mam za mało danych – ale myślę, że zabijałaś w Afganistanie nie tylko na rozkaz. Ile było ofiar, Johnny? Dwie, trzy, dziesięć? – jego ton był lekki, ale spojrzenie ciężki, zupełnie poważne.  
\- O czym ty pieprzysz? – warknął, czując jak powoli wrasta w nim gniew.  
\- Nie bądź taki, Johnny. Nie ma powodu żebyś mnie okłamywał. To tylko podnosi twoją wartość w moich oczach – James zachowywał się tak, jakby z nim flirtował, a jednak nawet John pod tą maską mógł dostrzec śmiertelną powagę. – Wiem, że kogoś tam zabiłeś…  
\- Oczywiście! Wielu bojowników o źle pojętą wolność! Jestem żołnierzem, a nie jakimś pospolitym mordercą! – wrzasnął zrywając się w krzesła. Miał wrażenie, że ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg. Moriarty wiedział.  
\- Nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, tak? - Moriarty przewrócił teatralnie oczami.  
\- Po co to wszystko, James? – John w jednej chwili znalazł się w miejscu gdzie nie był już w stanie się opanować – Dlaczego wypytujesz mnie o takie rzeczy? O co chodzi? O dreszczyk przerażenia? – krzyczał chodząc po pokoju. – Czy o to żeby sprowokować mnie do zrobienia czegoś nieprzemyślanego?!  
\- No, no, no – James obserwował go z coraz większym zadowoleniem, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go denerwowało. – Jesteś niesamowicie seksowny, kiedy się tak denerwujesz – dodał wstając od stołu.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami stojąc po dwóch stronach pokoju.  
\- Mylę się aż tak bardzo John? Twoimi jedynym przewinieniem naprawdę było sprowokowanie strzelaniny o pieprzoną świętą księgę?  
W jednej chwili John znalazł się przy Moriartym. Sprawnymi, wyćwiczonymi w wojsku ruchami pchnął go na ścianę. Podczas gdy jedna z jego rąk unieruchomiła nadgarstki Jamesa nad jego głową, druga przydusiła go jeszcze mocniej przyciskając do ściany.  
\- Nie mam żadnego obowiązku odpowiadać na takie pytania, James – wyszeptał, przyciskając go do ściany. – Jeśli będziesz kontynuował może to się dla ciebie źle skończyć.  
Mistrz zbrodni wpatrywał się w niego oszołomionym spojrzeniem. Nie wydawał się przestraszony. John poczuł jego rosnącą erekcję wbijającą się w jego udo.  
\- Dwie osoby – wydusił w końcu z siebie Moriarty w wyrazem tryumfu na twarzy.  
W odpowiedzi przycisnął go mocniej do ściany rzeczywiście odcinając mu dopływ powietrza, blokując przepływ krwi. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie zostanie odciągnięty przez ochronę Moriarty’ego, ale James chyba nadal uważał, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą.  
\- A ty ile osób zabiłeś? Dlaczego tylko ty masz zadawać pytania? – poluźnił uścisk na gardle pozwalając złapać mężczyźnie kilka łyków powietrza.  
\- Johnny, proszę, mężczyzna musi mieć swoje sekrety – odpowiedział James patrząc na niego zalotnie.  
John poczuł jak wściekłość powoli po nim spływa. Stał się boleśnie świadomy własnej erekcji. Puścił ręce Jamesa i błyskawicznie, zanim ten zareagował zapał go koszulę i pchnął w stronę kuchennego kontuaru. Dysząc docisnął go mocno do marmurowego blatu. Dopadło go wrażenie, że jeśli miałby czekać jeszcze chwilę dłużej eksplodowały z oczekiwania. W tej chwili jedyne czego chciał to jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ciele pod sobą.  
Na szczęście Moriarty z nim współpracował. Skończył z pytaniami. Sam zerwał z siebie krępującą ruchy marynarkę i spuścił spodnie na ziemię razem z bielizną nawet na krok nie zmieniając położenia w którym pozostawił go John. Jak zawsze doskonale odczytał jego intencje. Oddychał głęboko. Johnowi przeleciało przez głowę, że widok mężczyzny w samej koszuli, z spodniami wokół kostek nie powinien być taki seksowny, a jednak sprawił tylko, że jeszcze trudniej było mu skoordynować własne ruchy.  
Pozbył się własnych spodni kopiąc je w nieokreśloną stronę. W ręku trzymał gumkę, którą przezornie zabrał ze sobą. Desperacko rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Nie było czasu na grę wstępną. Nie mógł czekać.   
\- Weź olej - westchnął Moriarty niemal kładąc się na blacie. Miał teraz szeroko rozstawione nogi wypięte pośladki. Dziwna pozycja jak na człowieka, który kontrolował zastępy kryminalistów.  
Nie była to najlepsza opcja, ale w tej chwili John nie miał sił szukać czegoś właściwszego. Szybko złapał stojący przy kuchence olej. Niecierpliwie rozlał go na swoich palcach nie zwracając uwagi na to, że poplamił również wszystko wokół.  
\- Szybciej – wycedził przez zęby James. – Nie jestem jakąś panienką, z którą musisz się cackać.  
Przycisnął Moriarty’ego ręką do kontuaru drugą w tym samym czasie efektywnymi ruchami doprowadzając się w pełnej sztywności. Błyskawicznie założył gumkę i umazał penisa olejem. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu kiedy potrzeba rozładowania napięcia była tak nagląca. Poczuł się jak niewyżyty nastolatek. Wsunął członka lekko pomiędzy pośladki Jamesa i przystanął. Ciało pod nim falowało.  
\- Czekasz na pisemne zaproszenie? – warknął James zarzucając biodrami.  
\- Niecierpliwy? – chwycił mężczyznę mocno w pasie unieruchamiając go. Przez chwilę stał po prostu nic nie robiąc.  
\- Nie wiem na co czekasz!  
\- Nie? Wielki Moriarty nie wie dlaczego czekam? Czyżbyś jednak czegoś nie wiedział? – lekko naparł na ciasny krąg mięśni, ale wciąż kazał mężczyźnie czekać.  
\- Proponuje pozostawić seks poza tymi gierkami, albo jeszcze się przekonasz do czego jestem zdolny – odpowiedział w końcu James zupełnie spokojnym głosem, w którym rozbrzmiewała zupełnie realna groźba.  
To wystarczyło żeby pchnąć go dalej. Jęknął i wbił się w mężczyznę pod sobą. Już po chwili pieprzyli się jak dwa króliki. Orgazm, kiedy nadszedł, niemal zwalił go z nóg. Żadna z kobiet, z którymi sypiał od czasu powrotu z Afganistanu nie potrafiła dać mu tyle satysfakcji. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że miało to związek z przytłaczającym poczuciem zagrożenia, które zawsze towarzyszyło jego spotkaniom z Moriartym.  
Długo leżeli na kanapie dochodząc do siebie, aż cisza pomiędzy nimi nabrzmiała i John zaczął czuć się niezręcznie.   
\- Muszę już iść – powiedział w końcu nie mając pojęcia co innego mógłby zrobić w tej sytuacji.  
\- Wrócimy jeszcze do tej rozmowy, we właściwym czasie, Johnny – odpowiedział mu James. – Mój człowiek podrzuci cię w okolice Baker Street. Metro już nie działa.  
\- Wolę wziąć taksówkę – zaczął nakładać na siebie z powrotem porozrzucane części garderoby. – Tak będzie bezpieczniej.  
Ostatnie chwile spędzili w milczeniu. Moriarty spokojnie patrzył na niego jak ubiera się i zbiera swoje rzeczy.   
\- Do następnego razu, Johnny – powiedział tylko na pożegnanie nie ruszając się z miejsca.  
Było bardzo późno kiedy dotarł na Baker Street, jednak w salonie nadal paliło się światło. Ostrożnie wszedł schodami do góry nie chcąc zostać zobaczonym przez detektywa. Obawiał się, że ten byłby stanie wyczytać co się stało po prostu na niego patrząc. Drzwi do salonu były jednak otwarte na oścież, Sherlock siedział na fotelu, w dłoniach trzymał skrzypce. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę spotkały się. Detektyw wyprostował się. Spojrzał na niego jednym z tych swoich przenikliwych spojrzeń. Zmrużył oczy. Przez chwilę John miał wrażenie, że na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie. Detektyw przez kilka sekund wyglądał jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu tylko kiwnął mu głową i ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na skrzypcach.  
Nie mówiąc ani słowa poszedł do siebie. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Sherlock w końcu się domyśli. Musi się domyślić. Był zbyt inteligentny żeby tego nie zrobić. Pomimo zmęczenia nie zasnął już tej nocy.

Następnego wieczora był o krok o porozmawiania na temat Moriarty’ego z Sherlockiem. Nieprzespana noc pozwoliła mu wszystko przemyśleć i strach, uczucie, które rzadko go dotyczyło, dopadł go w końcu. Moriarty wiedział o nim za dużo, a wiedza oznaczała władzę. Zrozumiał, że pozwolił się skutecznie omotać temu psychopacie pozwalając mu zbierać informacje na swój temat. Zapomniał, że geniuszom takim jak on wystarczy rozmowa na nawet nie znaczący temat by odkryć czyjeś sekrety. Jego sekrety.  
Były Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuł się częścią czegoś większego. Dziwnej, może trochę dysfunkcyjnej rodziny. Pani Hudson zaprosiła na wieczór wszystkich najbliższych Sherlocka. Przygotowała przepyszne potrawy i przyozdobiła ich salon świątecznymi bibelotami. Zaprosili Grega i Molly. Nie było Mycrofta, ale John nie sądził, że ktokolwiek ucieszyłby się na jego widok. John zaprosił na tę okazję Janette, mimo gróźb Moriarty’ego wysuwanych w jej kierunku. Była całkiem ładna i niezła w łóżku. Nie wiązał z nią żadnych większych nadziei, była po prostu miłym przerywnikiem pomiędzy sprawami. Obnoszenie się z nią na spotkaniu pozwalało mu udawać, że wcale nie przestaje myśleć o kimś zupełnie innym. Wiedział, że jeśli pociągnie sprawy z Jamesem Moriartym jeszcze choćby kawałek dalej, to będzie to koniec tego wszystkiego co zbudowali z Sherlockiem. Doprowadził do sytuacji, w której James Moriarty mógł go wykorzystać do zaatakowania Sherlocka. Przestawał pasować do tego grona zgromadzonego na świątecznej kolacjii. Z każdym dniem było mu coraz bliżej do metod Moriarty’ego, a nie Sherlocka Holmesa. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie popełni tych samych błędy, które niemal go zniszczyły w Afganistanie. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym postanowieniu.  
Nie zdążył wprowadzić swojego postanowienia w życie. Sherlock znalazł na kominku telefon Irene. Była martwa. W przewrotny sposób wszechświat dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie czas na tego typu działania.   
Detektyw wrócił z kostnicy wyraźnie zdruzgotany. John niemal widział przed sobą chodzące zwłoki. Nie spuścił go z oczu tamtej nocy. Bali się z Mycroftem, że zacznie brać. Przeszukał wprawdzie mieszkanie, nie znalazł żadnych narkotyków, ale nie mógł mieć stu procentowej pewności, że Sherlock nie miał ich gdzieś sprytnie ukrytych. W mieszkaniu był zbyt wielki rozgardiasz. Sherlock nawet nie oponował przeciwko tej wzmożonej opiece Johna. Przyjmował ją z całkowitą obojętnością. Było z nim bardzo źle.  
Rano, po ciężkiej w nocy w czasie której niemal nie spał zastał Sherlocka ze skrzypcami w rękach. Nie grał. Po prostu stał w oknie i przesuwał mimowolnie palcami po strunach instrumentu. Wydawał się jakiś taki skurczony w sobie. John nie miał absolutnie pomysłu na to co mógłby powiedzieć – nic nie mogło odczynić tego co się stało – podszedł więc do Sherlocka i po prostu otoczył go ramionami. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że detektyw wyrwie się z tego delikatnego uścisku, ale po krótkim wahaniu poczuł jak Sherlock opiera się o niego opuszczając ręce.  
\- Jakkolwiek przytłaczająca wydaje ci się ta sytuacja, pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie po pomoc – powiedział w końcu John znajdując właściwe słowa. – Nie musisz być z tym sam.  
Sherlock tylko smętnie pokręcił głową i po chwili wyswobodził się z jego uścisku. Powolnym jakby pełnym wahania ruchem odwrócił się w stronę Johna. Zdawało się, że bardzo chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie ma pojęcia jak. Coś zupełnie nietypowego dla Sherlocka Holmesa. Ten widok rozdarł serce Johna. W tych kilku chwilach detektyw był tak ludzki jak nigdy. Zupełnie do siebie niepodobny. Wydawał się taki bezbronny.  
\- Naprawdę, Sherlock. Pamiętaj, że możesz na mnie polegać.  
\- A ty John? Czy przyjdziesz do mnie z każdym problemem? – głos Sherlocka był zaskakująco chropowaty.   
John zamrugał zdumiony. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się o co chodzi Sherlockowi, do czego stara się nawiązać, ale potem uznał, że detektyw po prostu się broni. Nie zwykł otwarcie mówić o swoich uczuciach. Zazwyczaj utrzymywał skutecznie utrzymywał iluzję, że ich w ogóle nie posiadał.   
\- Czasami demony, które nas ścigają są zbyt silne, by tłumić je w środku. Mówię ci tylko, że jeśli będzie naprawdę źle, to jestem tutaj, przy tobie – John starał się zabić w sobie wrażenie, że Sherlock pyta go o Jamesa. Nie mogło o to chodzić, tłumaczył sobie, po prostu kiedy skrywa się tego typu sekret wszystko wydaje się z nim związane.   
Sherlock popatrzył na niego z irytacją, a potem zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę okna i podniósł skrzypce do podbródka. Po chwili pokój wypełniła melancholijna melodia. John wpatrywał się w niego ignorując muzykę. Nie miał pojęcia jak pomóc przyjacielowi.  
Przez kilka następnych dni starał się zajmować Sherlockiem najlepiej jak potrafił. Niewiele myślał o Jamesie. Udało mu się usunąć myśli na jego temat ze swojego umysłu i zastąpić je zupełnie ludzką obawą o przyjaciela, który wyraźnie cierpiał z powodu złamanego serca. I chociaż Sherlock nie był zbyt chętny do przyjmowania pomocy, to starał się jak mógł dawać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest z tym wszystkim sam. Czasem tylko, kiedy był sam i wiedział, że Sherlock nie może go zobaczyć pozwalał sobie poczuć zazdrość i wściekłość, że ta Kobieta znaczyła dla niego aż tyle. Nie znosił się za to uczucie, wiedział że zachowuje się jak pies ogrodnika. Sherlock wielokrotnie dawał do zrozumienia, że nie jest nim zainteresowany.  
Łudził się, że uda im się jednak odbudować dawno utraconą więź. Spędzili kilka wieczorów oglądając razem telewizję i robiąc kilka innych, równie bezproduktywnych rzeczy. Momentami czuł się tak jak wtedy gdy dopiero wprowadził się na Baker Street i wszystko było dla niego takie nowe. Dawno nie spędzili razem z Sherlockiem tyle czasu. Marzył o tym by mogli tak pozostać na zawsze. To byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie. Być może tym sposobem uniknąłby podejmowania ostatecznych decyzji. Uciekłby od Moriarty’ego za nim będzie za późno.  
Nie myślał w te dni o Jamesie, jednak Moriarty nie należał jednak do osób, które pozwalają o sobie zapomnieć. Przekonał się o tym szybciej niż sobie tego życzył.

John obudził się dopiero kiedy poczuł chłodną dłoń na swoim brzuchu. Druga ręka znajdowała się na jego ustach. Nigdy nie zrozumiał jak jego wytrenowana w wojsku czujność mogła tak bardzo go zawieść. Czasem wystarczyło, że Sherlock nieco głośniej poruszał się po mieszkaniu na dole by go obudzić.  
\- Johnny, spokojnie. Nie chcemy przecież obudzić Sherlocka – usłyszał cichy szept Jima tuż przy swoim uchu, gorący oddech omiótł jego szyję.  
Zamarł w ciemności. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Czuł, że jego własne ciało zdradza go. Fala podniecenia rozpłynęła się po nim. Czuł ciepłą erekcję na swoich plecach. Mężczyzna za nim był nagi. Rzeczywistość zawirowała wokół niego i poczuł, że jego przyszłość zależy od tego co zaraz zrobi. Mógł zapytać czy celuje w niego jakiś snajper. Mógł walczyć. Mógł spróbować przekonać Moriarty’ego żeby sobie poszedł albo…  
W jednej chwili, wyćwiczonymi w wojsku ruchami sprawił, że Jamesa znalazł się pod nim. Przyszpilił go do łóżka siadając na nim okrakiem. Usłyszał cichy chichot i pożałował, że nie może zobaczyć twarzy mężczyzny.  
\- Mógłbym cię teraz zabić gołymi rękami – wyszeptał wprost do ucha Jima, który wcale się nie szarpał. – Myślę, że przepełniony arogancją przyszedłeś tu bez wsparcia. Wy geniusza tak macie. Gubicie się, bo nie doceniacie zwykłych ludzi.  
Pulsująca erekcja Jamesa wbijała mu się w udo. Moriarty wydał z siebie cichy jęk, a potem przyssał się do jego szyi. Poczuł zęby mężczyzny na zagłębieniu ramienia, syknął i zarzucił biodrami. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na nadgarstkach Jima, a potem pocałował go brutalnie, gryząc wargi, wpychając język jak najgłębiej. Nagle nie miało już znaczenia, że Sherlock jest na dole i prawdopodobnie nawet nie śpi. Liczyło się tylko to, że leży tutaj, we własnym pokoju na nagim Moriartym i może z nim zrobić cokolwiek zechce.  
Czuł jakby miał eksplodować z podniecenia. Presja czasu była ekscytująca. Hałasy w każdej chwili mogły sprowadzić Sherlocka na górę. O ile uznałby, że warto się w ogóle ruszać. Być może na podstawie samych odgłosów byłby w stanie określić dokładnie co dzieje się na górze. Przewrócił Jamesa na brzuch. Przesunął niecierpliwymi dłońmi wzdłuż bladego ciała. Wydał z siebie przytłumiony jęk uświadamiając sobie, że naprawdę nie ma żadnej możliwości by zrobił z nim teraz to wszystko co chciał. Lekko trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięgnął do stolika nocnego po lubrykant i prezerwatywy. To znajdowało się na szczycie jego listy życzeń. James leżał pod nim z pośladkami uniesionymi w górę dysząc ciężko. Rozłożył zachęcająco nogi.  
\- Tak, Johnny. Weź mnie. Pieprz mnie – wyszeptał, jego głos był chropowaty, ciężki z podniecenia.  
Nie zamierzał być delikatny. Pośpiesznie założył prezerwatywę i rozsmarował lubrykant po swoim penisie. Unieruchomił biodra Jima w ciasnym uścisku i klęknął wygodnie pomiędzy udami mężczyzny. Jego nabrzmiały członek ocierał się o chude pośladki Jamesa, który jęknął cicho, gdy tylko poczuł erekcję Johna ocierającą się o niego. John zacisnął dłonie jeszcze mocniej upewniając się, że James na pewno nie zdoła się odsunąć najmocniej jak potrafił, wepchnął swojego członka w Jima. Mężczyzna pod nim wydał zduszony jęk w poduszkę i nieprzytomnie zarzucił biodrami. Był tylko w połowie w środku. Pchnął po raz kolejny zanurzając się aż po jądra. James był niesamowicie ciasny wokół niego, to musiało być bolesne, a jednak Moriarty wydawał się zadowolony. John zauważył, że jego ręka wędruje do własnej erekcji.  
\- Nie dotykaj się – warknął.  
Brał go brutalnie, ani na chwilę nie łagodząc siły pchnięć. Zaciskał dłonie tak mocno na chudych biodrach Jima, że był pewien, że jutro wykwitną na nich piękne siniaki. Chciał zostawić te ślady. Naznaczyć go.  
James leżał pod nim oddając pchnięcie za pchnięcie z niekończącym się entuzjazmem. Wpierw starał się kontrolować sytuację, ale okazało się to niewykonalne. Szybko opadł zupełnie na łóżku pozostawiając w górze tylko mocno wypięty tyłek. Spokorniał pozwalając Johnowi robić ze sobą cokolwiek zechciał. Zaciskał dłonie mocno na poduszce i wydawał z siebie zduszone dzięki. Wydawało się jakby zupełnie oddał się do dyspozycji Johna. Łóżko pod nimi całe się trzęsło i uderzało o ścianę. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Sherlock musiał słyszeć co dzieje się na górze, ale w tej chwili zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jedyne czego chciał to dojść w Jamesie, naznaczyć go sobą. Orgazm zbliżał się niepokojąco szybko. Seks był brutalny i szybki, a możliwość przyłapania na gorącym uczynku tylko go podkręcała. Chwycił Jamesa za włosy szarpnął nim mocno w swoją stronę ostatni raz podnosząc go z pościeli i doszedł wydając się rozpaczliwe głośny jęk. Przez chwilę leżał na wpół nieruchomy delektując się najlepszym orgazmem od lat.  
Dopiero po kilku długich chwilach odwrócił Jamesa z powrotem na plecy i wziął go w usta. Skończył go w kilka chwil pozwalając spermie ozdobić brzuch mężczyzny. Wtedy w końcu padł na łóżko, obok Jamesa, ciężko dysząc. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w ciemność kiedy usłyszał cichy, szaleńczy śmiech obok siebie.  
\- To było coś Johnny. Stawiałem tylko 25% na to, że ten pomysł skończy się TAK dobrze. – Moriarty powoli wstał – Zostawiłeś mi fascynujący zestaw pamiątek na ciele. Gdybyś się zastanawiał. Oczywiście, że miałem backup. Ale nie było powodu żeby go używać, nieprawdaż?  
Moriarty sięgnął po zawiniątko leżące obok łóżka. W środku były jego ubrania. John słyszał jak pośpiesznie ubiera się. Uderzył go jego spokój. W jednej chwili pieprzyli się jak zwierzęta, a w drugiej Moriarty ubierał się jakby właśnie wstał z drzemki. Wciąż nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czy to rzeczywiście się stało? Trudno mu było uwierzyć.  
\- Myślę, że za niedługo znowu się zobaczymy, Johnny. Nie mogę się już doczekać.  
\- Nie…  
\- John, proszę. Nie ma ochoty wysłuchiwać twoich spóźnionych wątpliwości. Wszystko wypadło bardzo dobrze. Do zobaczenia. A jeszcze jedno. Irene Adler wróciła do gry. Wiesz ta zdzira wcale nie umarła, chciała się tylko ukryć. Tym razem nawet nie przede mną.  
Jim usiadł na parapecie i chwilę później całkowicie zniknął w ciemności. John leżał nieruchomo nie mogą zdecydować, co jest dla niego ważniejsze w tej chwili. To, że właśnie zerżnął Moriarty’ego we własnym pokoju, czy to, że Adler jednak żyje i znowu będzie mieszać Sherlockowi w głowie.  
Sherlock nie spytał go nocne hałasy. Był zbyt pochłonięty ideą żyjącej Irene. Znowu flirtowała z nim przez smsy. Detektyw chodził z głową w chmurach, wydawał się kompletnie pochłonięty Irene. Nie odrywał się od telefonu, a z Johnem niemal nie rozmawiał. Moriarty ucichł na tydzień, a potem zobaczyli się kilka razy. Seks był dziki. Oprócz tego nie rozmawiali za dużo. John odniósł wrażenie, że w tej chwili Moriarty właśnie tego potrzebował. Trochę ekscytującego seksu z przyjacielem swojego ulubionego przeciwnika. Po każdym razie był niesłychanie z siebie zadowolony. James przestał go pytać czy zacznie dla niego pracować. Wydawało się, że w tej chwili romans mu wystarczał. W końcu wszystko odbywało się pod nosem Sherlocka Holmesa, który z jakiegoś powodu nie miał o niczym pojęcia.

Przebywał w pałacu swego umysłu kiedy dotarło do niego co działo się piętro wyżej w pokoju Johna. Stłumionych, ale wyraźnych dźwięków nie można było pomylić z niczym innym. Umysł stopniowo przetwarzał otrzymywane dane. John uprawiał seks. Z mężczyzną. Ze znajomym osobnikiem. Z Moriartym. Przy ostatniej informacji Sherlock Holmes na chwilę zatrzymał się, by ponownie przeanalizować otrzymane dane, jednak nie było możliwości błędnej interpretacji danych. W sypialni na górze John uprawiał seks z Moriartym, czerpiąc z niego prawdziwą satysfakcję.  
Na chwilę myśli detektywa rozpierzchły się w poszukiwaniu większej ilości danych, pozostawiając go samego z trudnymi do nazwania emocjami. Przez kilka długich sekund trwał w stuporze. Sytuacja taka jak dzisiaj zdarzał się niezwykle rzadko. Ostatnim razem czuł się tak bezbronny kiedy poznał Irene, wtedy jednak okoliczności nie były nawet w dziesięciu procentach tak niepokojące. Na szczęśćcie zanim zdecydował się przyjrzeć swoim nagim emocjom, nowe a właściwie na nowo zinterpretowane dane, pojawiły się w jego umyśle pozwalając mu odłożyć wszystko inne na bok.  
Od dawna zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że John spotyka się z kimś innymi niż te głupiutkie dziewczęcia, które sprowadzał do domu. Wiedział, że to mężczyzna i zdawał sobie sprawę, że John stara się ukryć ten fakt przed światem. W tej kwestii nie był w stanie go oszukać. Wnioskował, jak się okazuje błędnie, że John ma problemy z ujawnieniem swoich homoseksualnych skłonności, wciąż podkreślał przecież publicznie, że nie jest gejem. Uważał też, że ma to związek z wcześniej intensywnie deklarowanym przez Johna zainteresowaniem jego osobą. Interpretowanie zachowań związanych z ludzką seksualnością przynosiło, w jego przypadku, duże ryzyko porażki. Teraz powody dla których John skrywał swój związek były zupełnie jasne.  
Sherlock Holmes przeklął samego siebie, jak nigdy zadając sobie pytanie, jak coś takiego mogło ujść jego uwadze. Tuż pod jego nosem John Watson widywał się z jego wrogiem. Uczucie upokorzenia i porażki, które towarzyszyło tej nowo nabytej świadomości, było dla niego zupełnie nowym, nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniem. Nie był nawet pewien kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło…   
...spojrzenie jakim podzielili się John i Moriarty na basenie... nie wtedy jeszcze nie byli razem, niemniej zanim Sherlock przybył na basen między tą dwójką musiało wydarzyć się coś o czym John nigdy mu nie powiedział.  
...dziwne, jakby przestraszone spojrzenie, którym John podzielił się z nim po powrocie z randki... był wtedy z Moriartym, bał się, że Sherlock wydedukuje co robił, ale to chyba nie był pierwszy raz kiedy nawiązali kontakt.  
...wyjątkowo obronna reakcja na jego pytanie czy czegoś przed nim nie ukrywa... pytał wtedy dlaczego nie powiedział mu o spotkaniach z tamtym mężczyzną, ale jak się okazuje John obawiał się, że został zdemaskowany.  
…dziwne wycofanie Johna po powrocie z Nowej Zelandii…uświadomił sobie, że coś musiało się wydarzyć już wtedy, ale wydawało mu się, że jeszcze się wtedy nie spotkali  
…tamten dzień kiedy Mycroft zwinął Johna na spotkanie w drodze na zakupy… zdał sobie sprawę, że to musiało się zacząć właśnie wtedy. John wrócił za spotkania rozkojarzony, nerwowy. Sherlock był wtedy pewien, że widział się z Mycroftem. Zawsze właśnie w ten sposób na niego reagował. Skarcił się za to lenistwo. Gdyby dokładniej przeanalizował fakty wiedziałby już wtedy. John wrócił wprawdzie podenerwowany, ale również podniecony i jakby odrobinę przestraszony. Jego brat nigdy nie wzbudzał w doktorze takich uczuć.  
Było jeszcze wiele innych danych do przeanalizowania. Musiał zrozumieć co takiego stało się, że John nie zabił Moriarty’ego przy pierwszej próbie kontaktu, że zamiast poinformować go o wszystkim, zaczął spotykać się z mistrzem zbrodni. Czekały go długie godziny analiz.  
Co do jednego nie miał przynajmniej najmniejszych wątpliwości. Dzisiejsza obecność Moriarty’ego w ich domu była rękawicą rzuconą mu prosto w twarz. To była kolejna gra Jima, który znudził się już czekaniem na to, aż Sherlock sam zauważy co dzieje się tuż pod jego nosem.

Tuż nad ranem elementy układanki zaczęły pasować na miejsce. John Watson okazał się jego największą pomyłką w całej detektywistycznej karierze. Przeoczył tyle faktów dotyczących jego osoby, że zaczynał wątpić czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek patrzył na tego człowieka. Mógł jednak powiedzieć, że zrozumiał co pociągało Johna w Moriartym.  
Miesiącami czekał na nowe starcie z Jamsem Moriartym, nawet nie dostrzegając, że one już się toczy, a on przegrywa bitwę za bitwą. Jak na razie Pająk był górą. Bez trudu dostrzegł tę stronę Johna, której Sherlock nie docenił i w pełni wykorzystał zdobyte informacje by uwieść doktora.   
Nowe dane dotyczące Johna były prawdziwie fascynujące, ale potrzebował więcej czasu by dokładnie je przeanalizować. Musiał sprawdzić dokładny przebieg kariery wojskowej doktora. Teza, którą postawił na temat Johna Watsona zaskoczyła nawet jego, chciał więc zdobyć więcej informacji zanim uzna ją za prawdziwą. Przebiegło mu przez myśl, że robił się sentymentalny. W stosunku do innej ludzkiej jednostki nie miałby tyle oporów, nie czekałby tak długo z wyrokiem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mimo wyrosłych pomiędzy nimi kłamstw John nadal był dla niego pierwszą osobą w życiu, którą mógłby nazwać przyjacielem.  
Poranek zaskoczył go kolejną informacją. Irene Adler jednak żyła. Wysłała mu kolejne zaproszenie na kolację. Po raz drugi w ciągu niecałych dwudziestu czterech godzin został całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi. Kiedy patrzył na ciało w kostnicy nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że widzi przed sobą Adler. Wydawało mu się, że nie ma mowy o pomyłce. Właśnie, wydawało się. Fakty ujawnione w przeciągu nocy w brutalny sposób zaprzeczały jego przekonaniu o własnej nieomylności. Mimo to poczuł ulgę na myśl, że ta kobieta żyje. Była jego nierozwiązaną sprawą, jeśli żyła, nadal mógł mieć nadzieję, że rozwikła tajemnicę wiążącą się z jej osobą. Jednak nawet ta pozytywna wiadomość nie ukoiła jego rozdrgania związanego z Johnem. To on był teraz jego podstawowy problem.  
Rano John unikał go jak ognia. Dzięki temu, że mieli tylko jedną łazienkę i kuchnię doktor musiał zejść na dół na dłuższą chwilę. W czasie kiedy John miotał się w kuchni Sherlock dokładnie mu się przyjrzał udając, że smsuje z Irene. Przyjął z zaciekawieniem fakt, że John wiedział już o jej powstaniu z martwych. Jego zaskoczenie nie było szczere, raczej wymuszone. Moriarty musiał poinformować go o tym wcześniej. To był ciekawy fakt do rozważenia.  
Poranna inspekcja odarła go z resztek obiekcji. Nie miał wątpliwości, że John nie został poprzedniego dnia wykorzystany czy zmuszony do czegokolwiek. Był przerażony tym, że Sherlock może go zapytać o nocne hałasy, ale usatysfakcjonowany seksem. Jeśli Pająk zmuszał Johna do czegokolwiek, to robił to niezwykle subtelnie.  
Sherlock długo debatował nad najlepszym ruchem w takiej sytuacji. Zgodnie z zasadami gry powianiem ze swojej strony rozpocząć proces manipulowania Johnem. Moriarty jasno dał do zrozumienia, że John jest ich polem bitwy. Nie miał jednak ochoty stosować się do tych z góry narzuconych zasad. Opcja uświadomienia Johnowi, że jest manipulowany przez Pająka również nie wchodziła w rachubę. Moriarty miał już na niego w tej chwili bardzo duży wpływ, tego typu konfrontacja mogłaby nie potoczyć się tak jakby tego chciał. Pozostawała tylko jedna opcja. Musiał skontaktować się z Jamsem Moriartym na własną rękę. Bezpośrednia konfrontacja nie była tym czego Pająk się spodziewał.  
Najpierw jednak potrzebował więcej danych. Telefon do Moriarty’ego na pewno znajdzie w komórce Johna we właściwym czasie.

To był wyjątkowo nudny dzień. Rzadko zdarzały mu się dni kiedy każda z zaplanowanych operacji przebiegała zgodnie z planem, nic się nie komplikowało, pracownicy wystarczająco dobrze wywiązywali się ze swoich zadań. Niemal perfekcyjny dzień. W idealnym scenariuszu w taki spokojny dzień pojawiała się jakaś nowa okazja do wprowadzenia w życie nowego, ciekawego planu. Odwiedzał go wyjątkowo ciekawy klient, albo któryś z przeciwników odsłonił się na tyle, by można wykorzystać tą sytuację przeciw niemu. Idealny dzień, od dnia kiedy z nudów miał ochotę wysadzić Statuę Wolności w powietrze dzieliła cienka czerwona linia. Tamtego popołudnia zaczynał umierać ze znudzenia.  
Późnym popołudniem James Moriarty miał już serdecznie dość wszystkiego. Polecenia zostały wydane i był w zasadzie wolny. Coś takiego niemal się nie zdarzało. To było irytujące. Bardzo dbał o to, by dni takie jak ten nie miały miejsca, ale czasem rzeczywistość bywała taka krnąbrna.  
Oczywiście mógł ponownie sprowadzić Johna do siebie, ale nawet to nie wydawało się wystarczająco ciekawe. W ich spotkaniach była pewna rutyna. Powtarzalność. Potrzebował jakiegoś urozmaicenia. Ich romans trwał już od pewnego czasu i można powiedzieć, że ustabilizował się. Poirytowanie powoli w nim narastało. Chęć zrobienia czegoś zupełnie wbrew zasadom rosła.   
Dopiero miotając się bezczynnie po ampartamencie wpadł na wspaniały pomysł, a jednocześnie zupełnie niegroźny pomysł. Przypomniał sobie, że nie dalej jak wczoraj dostał wiadomość o tym, że Dziewica wyjechała z Londynu, by odwiedzić rodzinę. Był szczerze rozbawiony treścią raportu, z którego wynikało, że Mycroft niemal siłą wywlókł go z Baker Street. Właśnie dzisiaj matka braci Holmesów obchodziła urodziny.  
Oznaczało to, że może ponownie odwiedzić Johna Watsona na Baker Street, tym razem dużo bardziej otwarcie niż poprzednim razem. Perspektywa, że może zagrać tak na nosie braciom Holmes wydawała się wspaniała. Sherlock wścieknie się kiedy zrozumie, że po raz kolejny wszedł na jego teren.  
Był nieco rozczarowany brakiem widocznej reakcji ze strony detektywa na jego ostatnią deklarację. Sherlock nie mógł zupełnie błędnie zinterpretować danych, które mu dostarczył, a jednak do tej pory nie zareagował w żaden widoczny sposób. Przez chwilę rozważał czy to nie Adler aż tak zamieszała mu w głowie, ale w końcu uznał, że nie może o to chodzić. Zamiast zadziałać pochopnie detektyw budował swój własny plan. Biedactwo, chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że każdy kolejny dzień czyni jego sprawę coraz bardziej przegraną. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki dzisiejszemu pomysłowi sprowokuje go do szybszego działania.  
Zlecił ochronie przygotowanie terenu. Nigdy nie zapominał o środkach bezpieczeństwa. W dużo lepszym nastroju przebrał się czekając na raport ochrony. Nie minęła godzina, a wszystko było przygotowane. Opracował tego typu procedury bardzo starannie. John na szczęście nie zepsuł mu planu, był sam w domu.  
Pojechał do Johna taksówką, którą sam kierował. To była dobra przykrywka. Oczywiście upewniono się, że kamery nie zarejestrują jego wejścia na Baker Street, ale i tak nacisnął czapkę głęboko na czoło. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Był jednak na terenie Lodowego Pana. Drzwi były otwarte – wcześniej ktoś zajął się tym dla niego – wsunął się więc cicho do środka i przemknął na górę nie zwracając uwagi właścicielki budynku. Schody lekko skrzypiały. Drzwi do mieszkania Johna były zamknięte, ale nie na klucz. Bez wahania wszedł do środka. To było aż zbyt proste. Poczuł lekkie uczucie rozczarowania.   
\- Johnny – powiedział swobodnym tonem widząc, że Watson siedzi przy stole studiując coś na swoim laptopie.  
\- Co?! - mężczyzna podskoczył na krześle i zerwał się na równe nogi. Wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami. - Co tu robisz?  
James wszedł do salonu zamykając za sobą starannie drzwi.  
\- Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić, nie podoba ci się? - zapytał figlarnym tonem podchodząc bliżej do Johna.  
\- Nie możesz tak tu przychodzić – warknął John. - Wyjdź. Spotkajmy się w jakimś hotelu.  
\- Johnny, chyba nie mówisz poważne, wyrzucasz mnie? Nie traktuj mnie jak jakaś tanią dziwkę, nie chcę widywać cię tylko w hotelach. Zresztą Dziewica wyjechała. - James z rozbawianiem obserwował przerażenie Watsona. Uwielbiał kiedy się tak wił. Wiedział, że ostatecznie niesamowicie go to podnieci, ale teraz był na etapie wściekłości. Pozwolił by w jego głosie pojawiła się delikatna groźba, przyjemne było toczyć tą grę. - To byłoby bardzo niemądre z twojej strony. Byłbym bardzo, bardzo zły.  
\- Co..? Zresztą, do diabła z tym. Nie możesz tu przychodzić! Sherlock zauważy, że tu byłeś. Wynoś się – John zbliżył się do niego, wyglądał jakby miał zamiar wypchnąć go z pokoju, o tak to było zabawne. Zazwyczaj w takich momentach John był podniecony, ale w tej chwili widział, że panikuje.  
James za każdym razem kiedy John postępował w ten sposób zastanawiał się czy doktor zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która może go potraktować w ten sposób i przeżyć. Chyba nie. Cała ta banda idiotów, która go otaczała nie miała odwagi mu się przeciwstawić. Tylko John był na tyle destrukcyjny, by postępować wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Zachowywał się w ten sposób w ogóle nie biorąc pod uwagę ryzyka.  
\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Zrób mi herbaty, tego chyba wymaga od ciebie dobre wychowanie, prawda? - wszedł głębiej do pokoju rozglądając się uważnie. Do tej pory miał okazję oglądać ten pokój tylko na zdjęciach. Pierwszy raz mógł wejść w ten rozkoszny chaos stworzony przez Sherlocka. Zamierzał w pełni wykorzystać tą okazję.  
\- James wyjdź! Mogę wy... Chyba, kurwa żartujesz! - krzyk Johna był bardziej obrażony niż przerażony kiedy James leniwym gestem wyjął zza poły marynarki pistolet.  
\- Potrzebujesz więcej argumentów? - spytał spokojnie unosząc broń w stronę doktora, o tak bawił się całkiem nieźle. Uwielbiał popychać Johna na krawędź urwiska, zachowywał się wtedy w zupełnie szalony sposób. - Jesteś niegrzeczny.  
\- Odłóż tą pieprzoną broń i wyjdź – John był coraz bliżej, widział jego rozszerzone źrenice, pewnie jego tętno szalało. Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział już bez przekonania. Zachowywał się tak jakby wymierzona w niego broń nie miała żadnego znaczenia, ale Jim wiedział, że to nie dlatego, iż go nie doceniał. John był w pełni świadomy tego, że Moriarty jest w stanie strzelić do niego. Po prostu uznał, że nie będzie się tym przejmował. James widział jak ekscytacja powoli wygrywa, to był fascynujący widok, John toczył bitwę, które nie mógł wygrać. Po co w ogóle się opierał?  
Przespacerował się i usiadł w fotelu zupełnie ignorując wściekłe spojrzenia doktora. Wciąż trzymał broń w dłoni. Oparł ją na kolanie mierząc w mężczyznę.  
\- John, herbata. Proszę, nie uważasz, że już wystarczy?  
Doktor stał na środku salonu zaciskając i rozwierając pięści. Wyraźnie starał się zebrać myśli. Walka wciąż w nim trwała. James z wystudiowanym znudzeniem, skrywającym rozbawienie, przewrócił oczami.  
\- Na kolana – pozwolił żeby w jego głosie zagościła złość, chociaż wcale nie był zły.  
W jednej chwili cała uwaga Johna skupiła się na nim. Wymienili długie spojrzenie.  
\- Na kolana, albo naprawdę ci coś odstrzelę, John. Ręce za głowę, MAM TEGO SREDECZNIE DOŚĆ! - och świetnie się bawił, tak rzadko ktokolwiek stawiał mu jakikolwiek opór.  
\- Proszę! – warknął całkowicie bez pokory John w końcu padając na kolana. James zauważył, że ma bardzo przyśpieszony oddech. Spojrzał w dół i wcale się nie zdziwił, kiedy zobaczył, że erekcja Johna jest już w pełni rozwinięta.  
\- Zupełnie się zapominasz, wiesz? Nie pamiętasz do czego jestem zdolny? Mam ci coś odstrzelić żebyś zapamiętał?  
\- Co ci dzisiaj jest? Za dużo morderczych planów pomieszało ci w głowie? - nawet na kolanach John nie tracił rezonu.  
\- Chyba naprawdę potrzebujesz przypomnienia – zaśmiał się radośnie Moriarty. Podszedł do Johna i błyskawicznie, zanim ten zdążył zorientować się co się dzieje uderzył go kolbą pistoletu w szczękę.  
John zachwiał się, krzyknął z zaskoczenia, a potem ignorując całe zagrożenie zaatakował go. W końcu. Przez chwilę walczyli w milczeniu, aż broń Jamesa wypadła mu z ręki, a on sam został przygwożdżony do podłogi. John siedział na nim okrakiem, przytrzymywał mu ręce. Miał przyśpieszony oddech. Czuł nabrzmiały członek mężczyzny na swoim udzie.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie rób czegoś takiego – powiedział w końcu John. – Rozumiesz?  
Szarpnął się w uścisku. To było takie zabawne. Wystarczyło nacisnąć kilka guzików i John zupełnie zapominał, ile ryzykuje takim zachowaniem. Było w nim tyle agresji, tak bardzo chciał ją wykorzystać przeciwko światu. Potrafiłby ją pięknie ukształtować. To było odświeżające. Mieć kogoś, kto nie kulił się przed tobą ze strachu.  
\- Spytałem czy rozumiesz?! - John przycisnął go mocniej do podłogi i James nie mógł opanować chichotu.  
Śmiech okazał się zaraźliwy. Po chwili oboje zwijali ze śmiechu na podłodze.  
\- Nie możemy pojechać do jednej z twoich lokacji? - spytał w końcu John, leżał obok niego na podłodze.  
\- Nie. Zostajemy tutaj. Chcesz to jeszcze raz przedyskutować? - Moriarty uniósł się na łokciach. - Mogę tak całą noc. Bawiłem się świetnie. I z tego co widziałem tobie też się podobało.  
\- To się dla nas źle skończy... chcesz herbaty, tak?  
\- Na dobry początek.  
Doktor poszedł do kuchni. James postanowił zostać na podłodze. Z tej perspektywy pokój wyglądał inaczej, mógł dostrzec nowe rzeczy. Cały czas w tle jego mózg zbierał dane na temat pomieszczenia, analizował je i katalogował, by mógł je potem w każdej chwili wykorzystać. Można było się wiele dowiedzieć o Sherlocku z tego pokoju. Szkoda tylko, że osoby postronne czasem go sprzątały zaburzając ustalony porządek. Mógłby zabić panią Hudson, wtedy ten paskudny proceder na pewno by ustał.  
To był wyśmienity pomysł, żeby wybrać się dzisiaj tutaj. Dzień przestał być nudny.

Pająk wpadł w jego drobną pułapkę tak skutecznie, że aż sam nie mógł uwierzyć w swoją efektywność. Przygotował się w prawdzie do realizacji tego planu bardzo dokładnie, ale nie zakładał, że zadziała aż tak dobrze. Kilka dni temu, wykorzystując to, że po raz kolejny John wybrał się na spotkanie z Pająkiem twierdząc, że idzie na randkę z Janette umieścił kamery w starannie zaplanowanych miejscach w całym mieszkaniu. Nie pominął nawet swojego pokoju. Spędził kilka godzin na rozplanowaniu położenia kamer w taki sposób, by szansa wykrycia ich przez Moriarty’ego była jak najniższa. Zamierzał pozwolić się wywieźć Mycroftowi na weekend do domu. Liczył na to, że w trakcie jego nieobecności kamery zarejestrują coś interesującego. Mógł z niemal stuprocentową pewnością założyć, że nagrają przynajmniej jakąś konwersacją pomiędzy Moriartym, a Johnem. Dawał jednak tylko 5% szans na to, że Pająk spędzi u nich w mieszkaniu wiele godzin. Kiedy po powrocie zorientował się co się stało, przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że święta przyszły w tym roku o wiele miesięcy wcześniej. Wiedział, że tyle materiału pozwoli mu dokładnie przeanalizować działania Moriarty’ego.  
Tylko raz obejrzał nagranie z tamtego wieczora i nocy w czasie rzeczywistym, ale wszystkie informacje były już zabezpieczone w jego umyśle. Można powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony wynikami analizy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy dotarło do niego na co patrzy poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Rzadko reagował emocjonalnie na nawet najdziwniejsze wnioski, a jednak tym razem przez kilka sekund żałował, że zobaczył tą taśmę. Część jego tez została potwierdzona, część obalona, ale po raz kolejny okazało się, że pomylił się w najważniejszej kwestii.  
James Moriarty nie widywał się z Johnem żeby zagrać mu na nosie. Pająk widywał się z jego doktorem, z jednej prostej przyczyny - sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Sherlock daleki był od uznania, że Moriarty był zakochany w Johnie, nie sądził by przestępca był zdolny do takich uczuć. Według badań psychopaci nie byli zdolni do głębokich emocji. Niemniej wiedział też, że Pająk widuje Johna, ponieważ czuje się w jakiś sposób do niego przywiązany. Niestety wykluczył czysto seksualne powody spotkań. Zbyt wiele czasu spędzili na zwyczajnej rozmowie.  
Początkowo z niedowierzaniem patrzał na to jak John odnosi się do Moriarty’ego, zupełnie ignorując zagrożenie płynące ze strony mistrza zbrodni. Sherlock nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, nawet kiedy Pająk wymierzył do Johna z pistoletu, że nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. To była tylko gra między nimi i nie zaczęła się ona tamtego wieczora. Ze sposobu w jaki się zachowywali można było wysnuć tezę, że była to jakaś forma rytuału.  
To właśnie najbardziej uderzyło Sherlocka. Film, który obejrzał był momentami niezwykle intymny. James Moriarty nie miał w tym spotkaniu innego celu niż przyjemne spędzenie wieczora ze swoim… partnerem. Obaj mężczyźni wydawali się całkowicie zgodni co do tego jaki rodzaj relacji ich łączy.  
Sherlock Holmes wiedział, że odkrył niezwykłą ułomność Pająka, którą będzie mógł wykorzystać w walce z nim. Nigdy nie sądził, że James Moriarty okaże taką słabość, tak bardzo wystawi się na cios. John nie był pionkiem pomiędzy nimi, był Jokerem zmieniającym zasady gry. W głowie Sherlocka powoli budował się plan, jak doprowadzić sprawę Jamesa Moriarty’ego do końca. Był pewien, że z wiedzą, którą obecnie posiadał nie będzie to nawet w połowie tak trudne jak powinno być.  
Jedyne co powstrzymywało go przed natychmiastowym wprowadzeniem planu w życie był John. Jego doktor, chociaż nie wiedział czy może go jeszcze tak nazywać, wydawał się szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Sherlock daleki był od wydawania moralnych sądów nad tym co robił John Watson. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest w dużej mierze odpowiedzialny za to co się stało. Od ich pierwszej sprawy wiedział o jego uzależnienia od adrenaliny. Był także świadomy tego, że doktor stara się poradzić sobie z tym problemem. Leczy się. W naturalny dla siebie sposób zignorował postanowienia mężczyzny i wykorzystał jego słabości do swoich celów. Było to wyśmienite rozwiązanie, z którego oboje byli zadowoleni. Sherlock zyskał towarzysza, którego nie tylko tolerował, ale nawet lubił, a John otrzymywał swoją dawkę adrenaliny.  
Gdyby przyłożył większą uwagę do analizy osobowości swojego współlokatora już po morderstwie taksówkarza mógłby zrozumieć kim naprawdę był John Watson. Chociaż nie sądził, żeby to go powstrzymało. John porzucił terapię i wyjątkowo szybko pozwolił się w pełni rozwinąć się swojemu uzależnieniu od silnych emocji. Sherlock widział co dzieje się z doktorem pomiędzy sprawami, ale nie przejmował się tym nadmiernie. Pomagał przecież Johnowi w otrzymywaniu tego czego pragnął, o ile oczywiście pojawiała się jakaś interesująca sprawa.  
Dopiero obserwując relacje Johna z Moriartym zrozumiał, że bardzo pomylił się w jego kwestii. Założył, że John nie zacznie szukać ukojenia swoich potrzeb na własną rękę. Błędnie uznałł, że doktor po raz pierwszy w życiu zanurzył się tak głęboko w swoich potrzebach. Sherlock nie miał stu procentowej pewności co stało się w Afganistanie, ale był teraz pewien, że w czasie służby John przynajmniej raz przekroczył granicę między byciem żołnierzem, a mordercą. To właśnie musiał zobaczyć Pająk na basenie, kiedy czekali na Sherlocka. To był klucz do tego, co stało się dalej. Do tego związku, który się między nimi wytworzył i który zamierzał teraz wykorzystać do swoich celów. Problem tkwił w tym, że aby plan zadziałał musiał popchnąć Johna głębiej w objęcia Pająka, być może wytworzyć sytuację, w której doktor będzie zmuszony do takiego kroku. John był Jokerem. Był tym, który mógł odwrócić sytuacje i doprowadzić do upadku Napoleona Zbrodni. Był też jego przyjacielem, którego miał wykorzystać w brutalny sposób. Podczas kiedy John pozostawał wobec niego lojalny nawet w chwili obecnej. Nie wystawił go Moriarty’ego, chociaż w obecnej sytuacji nie byłoby to dziwne.  
Sherlock Holmes rzadko czegoś żałował, ale w tym momencie jakaś część niego żałowała, że obejrzał to nagranie. James Moriarty był zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem by z niego zrezygnować. Sama myśl, że miałby go sobie odpuścić bolała go. Nie można było pozostawić takiej zagadki nierozwiązanej. To było wbrew wszelkim prawom, zasadom, które wyznawał, a jednak by zrobić to co należało musiał postawić na szali dobro swego jedynego przyjaciela. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może się wycofać, sprawy zaszły już i tak za daleko. Pająk posiadał zbyt wielką władzę, a z pomocą Johna mógł stać się nieosiągalny dla Sherlocka. To mógł być ostatni moment by go pokonać.  
Niezależnie od wątpliwości plan sam budował się w jego umyśle w ubocznym procesie. Będzie gotowy do wykorzystania kiedy się tylko zdecyduje. Był pewien, że nastąpi to dość szybko. 

Można powiedzieć, że tym razem James Moriarty rzeczywiście go porwał. Nie powinien się temu dziwić. Nie po tym jak po raz drugi bezczelnie odwiedził go na Baker Street. Mistrz zbrodni robił się coraz pewniejszy siebie. Został wywieziony na małe lotnisko pod Londynem. Nikt nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć, tyle tylko że Moriarty oczekuje na niego w samolocie. Być może miał wybór, mógł zostać na miejscu, ale jego eskorta składała się z dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn skupionych na wykonywaniu rozkazów szefa. Jedynym sposobem wykaraskania się z tej sytuacji wydawało się bezpośrednie porozmawianie z Jamesem.  
Jim czekała na niego w małych czarterowym samolocie. Siedział wygodnie rozparty na wielkiej, skórzanej kanapie. To był jeden z tym modeli samolotów, które z góry zakładały przewożenie VIP-ów.   
\- Natychmiast wytłumacz mi co się dzieje! - warknął zanim James zdążył się odezwać, chciał zyskać przewagę zanim będzie za późno.  
\- Johnny, po co te nerwy. Siadaj. Zaraz startujemy – Moriarty patrzył na niego rozbawiony.  
\- Nie! Najpierw powiesz mi o co chodzi! - John nerwowo zacisnął pięści.  
\- Naprawdę? Właśnie teraz, kiedy nam się śpieszy? - James przewrócił oczami, a potem w jednej chwili gwałtownie spoważniał – Posłuchaj. Siadaj, albo wyjmę telefon i zadzwonię do Mycrofta Holmesa i opowiem mu o naszej małej współpracy. Wyślę mu też kilka upewniających go w tym materiałów. Co ty na to?  
\- Nie możesz! Nie dam się tak traktować! Możesz sobie uważać, że rządzisz całym światem, ale nie mną!- John czuł jak wściekłość się przez niego przelewa.  
\- Ja nie żartuję, John. Przeceniasz moją cierpliwość. Wystarczy jedna wiadomość i Lodowy Pan będzie wiedział wszystko - Moriarty wyglądał na wściekłego, wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki telefon.  
Ton Moriarty’ego powiedział Johnowi to, czego nie mogły powiedzieć słowa. Wbrew powierzchownej obserwacji wiedział kiedy tylko walczy z Jimem dla zabawy, a kiedy przekracza granicę. Miał teraz przed sobą tego samego Jamesa, który wysadził staruszkę w powietrze ponieważ opisała jego głos, który ubrał go w kamizelkę z materiałem wybuchowym. Umilkł na jedną długą chwilę. Sprawa musiała być pilna. Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach spierali się tak długo, aż napięcie samo się rozładowywało.  
\- Kurwa! Świetnie, proszę! - John usiadł i zapiął się pasami – Wywieź mnie na drugi koniec świata. To na pewno nie zwróci uwagi Mycrofta.  
\- Grzeczny chłopiec – James w jednej chwili złagodniał - Lecimy tylko do Belfastu. Spotkamy się tam z kimś i szybko wrócimy. Na kolacje już będziesz w domu.   
\- Po co? Co takiego jest w Belfaście czego nie ma w Londynie? – wydukał John zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak żałośnie brzmi. Usłyszał startujące silniki, załoga przygotowywała samolot do wylotu.  
\- Możesz odmawiać pracy dla mnie, ale nie możesz wciąż udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło. Uznałem, że dziś na spotkaniu przyda mi się twoja pomoc. To nie ma nic wspólnego z Sherlockiem. Weźmiesz ze mną udział w spotkaniu o pracę z bardzo obiecującym człowiekiem, którego zamierzam pozyskać dla swojej organizacji. Myślę, że to nie narusza twoich standardów moralnych.  
\- Ale to oznacza, że...  
\- Och tak – Moriarty przewrócił oczami. - Zostaniesz rozpoznany jako mój współpracownik. MASZ Z TYM PROBLEM?! - wrzasnął na jednym wdechu przechodząc ze spokojnego, profesjonalnego tonu do dzikiej wściekłości. - Wiesz powoli zaczyna mnie nudzić to, że uważasz, że możesz trzymać dwie sroki za ogon, ale pomagać tylko jednej. Albo mi dziś pomożesz, albo zacznę prowadzić z tobą dużo bardziej spektakularne gry. Zawsze kiedy jestem wściekły mam ochotę wysadzić coś w powietrze.  
\- Dobrze! Proszę bardzo. Wezmę udział w spotkaniu. Co tylko PAN każe. - warknął. Z powrotem byli na gruncie walki i John w duchu odetchnął z ulgą.  
Samolot zaczął kołować. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby nie ten fakt Moriarty rzucił by się na jego w jednej chwili. Przez chwilę oboje milczeli. Wściekłość kotłowała się w Johnie. Miał ochotę wstać i przywalić Jamesowi w twarz.  
\- Posłuchaj. Myślę, że o czymś zapomniałeś. Nie jestem po prostu twoim chłopakiem. Nie będziesz o tym zapominał. Jeśli znudzony twoimi wątpliwościami ogłoszę jutro światu z kim pieprzysz się przez ostatnie miesiące nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Jeśli postanowię cię zabić, zniszczyć czy porwać, też. Czy to jest wystarczająco prosto powiedziane? Wy zwykli ludzie tak często potrzebujcie przypomnienia o co naprawdę chodzi.  
Starał się pozbierać myśli, które wirowały mu w głowie niczym tornado. Moriarty miał rację. Zlekceważył powagę sytuacji. Wyrzucił ze świadomości co tak naprawdę robił. Zachowywał się tak jakby chciał trzymać dwie sroki za ogon. Ignorował fakt, że szaleństwo Jamesa może go nie tylko fascynować, ono w każdej chwili może się obrócić przeciwko niemu. Naprawdę, sam był sobie winien. Nie powinien zachowywać się tak jakby nie mógł się spodziewać po Moriartym czegokolwiek innego.  
\- W porządku – wydusił z siebie po długich minutach. - Nie do końca rozumiem do czego ci się przydam, ale w porządku. Pomogę jak będę mógł.  
\- Świetnie! - James znowu był spokojny, rozpiął pasy i podszedł do Johna. - No, popatrz – powiedział głębokim głosem – mieliśmy kłótnię, to teraz czas na seks. Prawda?  
John wlepił w niego zdumione spojrzenie.  
\- A załoga?  
\- Spokojnie, nie będą podglądać. Są dobrze wyćwiczeni. Chyba nie chcesz mnie znowu zdenerwować, Johnny? - mężczyzna bawił się guzikiem jego koszuli. Popatrzył na niego drapieżnie. 

Po raz pierwszy był w Belfaście, ale oczywiście nie przyjechali do tego miasta by cokolwiek zwiedzać. Moriarty miał napięty terminarz. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do Londynu.   
Z porucznikiem Sebastianem Moranem spotkali się w małej restauracyjce, kilka kilometrów za lotniskiem. Moran tak jak i on brał udział w wojnie w Afganistanie. Nigdy go jednak nie spotkał – stacjonowali w innych jednostkach – ale można było powiedzieć, że byli towarzyszami broni. W przeciwieństwie do Johna, zwolnionego ze względu na odniesione obrażenia, Moran został wydalony z wojska za liczne przewinienia. Nie wrócił do kraju na stałe. Przez następnych kilka lat pracował jako najemnik w krajach Bliskiego Wschodu. Według informacji Moriarty’ego wyrobił sobie w tym czasie całkiem ciekawą opinię.  
W czasie całego spotkania Moran zachował niesamowity spokój i opanowanie. Bez problemu odpowiedział na pytanie jak, człowiek nie będący w stanie dostosować się do wojskowego drylu, jest w stanie skutecznie wywiązywać się z powierzonych mu zadań. James twierdził, że ma wyśmienite referencje, ale obawiał się jego nadmiernej pewności siebie. Miał wątpliwości czy będzie się w stanie wystarczająco podporządkować.  
John niewiele wniósł do spotkania, ale James z uwagą wysłuchał potem jego opinii. John uważał, że Moran będzie tak długo lojalny, jak długo będzie widział w tym zysk dla siebie. I nie był głupi, wręcz przeciwnie. Cała jego kariera świadczyła o braku jakiejkolwiek moralności, ale nie inteligencji.  
Po kolejnych negocjacjach – tym razem już bez obecności Johna – Jim oznajmił, że wracają jeszcze dzisiaj z Moranem do Londynu. Tak po prostu, jakby ten człowiek nie miał żadnych większych spraw do załatwienia. Te kilka godzin, które dostał mogło mu wystarczyć co najwyżej na spakowanie kilku rzeczy i powrót na lotnisko. Pieniądze, które płacił Moriarty musiały być ogromne. John w jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, że cała ta wycieczka była przynajmniej częściowo farsą skrojoną na jego potrzeby. Nie wątpił wprawdzie, że James rzeczywiście chciał zatrudnić Morana, ale przypuszczał, że normalnie nie odbywa się to w ten sposób. Mistrz zbrodni nie podróżuje po świecie szukając kolejnych pracowników. Cała ta wyprawa miała uświadomić Johnowi, że miejsce dla niego nie będzie wiecznie puste, ale oferta, którą nieustannie składał mu James, była jak najbardziej realna.  
Moran pojachał po swoje reczy, a oni wrócli do samochodu. Myślał, że wrócą na lotnisko. Ruszyli jednak w odwrotnym kierunku.  
\- Wytłumaczysz mi gdzie tym razem jedziemy? - warknął patrząc wyzywająco na Jamesa, wciąż podenerwowany całą sytuacją z porwaniem go.  
\- Mamy jeszcze kilka godzin do odlotu. Słyszałeś. Przygotowałem dla ciebie niespodziankę - James uśmiechał się radośnie jak małe dziecko. Z każdą chwilą wydawał się coraz bardziej podekscytowany. - Spodoba ci się, Johnny, obiecuję.  
Popatrzał nieufnie na Jamesa, ale nic nie powiedział. Za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że jakiekolwiek protesty doprowadziłyby tylko do eskalacji całej sytuacji, a James nie był dzisiaj w nastroju do zabawy.

Obserwował Johna z rosnącą niecierpliwością. Wciąż był poirytowany tym, że tak szybko urwał grę w samolocie i przeszedł do realnych gróźb. Sam zrobił to z prawdziwą niechęcią, ale nie mieli nadmiaru czasu. Spotkanie z Moranem było tylko grą wstępną przed głównym daniem. Powoli nudził się grą, którą prowadził z Johnem. Rozgrywanie romansu pod nosem Sherlocka było wspaniałe, jednak nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Wiedział, że nadszedł czas by pchnąć Watsona we właściwą stronę. Miał dość czekania, aż w końcu doktor zostanie jego pracownikiem. Miał tyle spraw, które zamierzał mu powierzyć, czekały tylko na jego decyzję. Doktorowi musiało się jednak się wydawać, że sam podjął ostateczną decyzję. Tylko w ten sposób mógł być dla niego naprawdę wartościowym pracownikiem. Jedną z największych dziwactw Johna Watsona była jego lojalność, zupełnie nie pasująca do reszty jego osobowości, jednak odpowiednio wykorzystana, była potężną bronią.  
Przysunął się do doktora i przylgnął do niego bokiem. Poczuł jak ciało obok niego napina się i sztywnieje. Czas wprowadzić kolejny element planu w życie. Do przybycia na miejsce zostało im jakieś dziesięć minut.  
\- Co robisz? - wydusił z siebie John zerkając niepewnie na kierowcę.  
\- To mój człowiek, spokojnie - wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha. - Kiedy siedzisz tak obok mnie, po prostu nie mogę się opanować.  
Pozwolił dłoniom leniwie wędrować po ciele obok siebie. Lubił dotykać Johna, miał wysportowane, przyjemnie twarde ciało. Doktor nie protestował, jego tętno i oddech przyśpieszyły. Uwielbiał to jak szybko na niego reagował i trochę żałował, że nie będą mieli czasu skonsumować rozbudzonego podniecenia. Pozostawienie Johna nienasyconym było częścią planu. Zatrzymał dłoń na kroczu Watsona i zaczął go lekko pieścić przez materiał spodni.  
W odpowiedzi poczuł język brutalnie wbijający się w jego usta. Przez dłuższą chwilę zatracili się w namiętnym pocałunku. Plan działał, z każdą chwilę John był coraz bardziej podniecony. Jego członek był już niemal w pełni nabrzmiały. Nadal było to jednak za mało. Potrzebował go na granicy błagania o orgazm zanim przybędą na miejsce.   
Wcisnął Johna mocniejszym pocałunkiem w oparcie samochodu. Uniósł się na siedzeniu niemal kładąc się doktorze. Nim Watson zaprotestował rozpiął mu spodnie. Szybko wyswobodził jego erekcję z bielizny. Był brutalny, szybki i efektywny. Przez chwilę John nieskutecznie próbował zaprotestować, ale wystarczyło kilka chwil by opadł bezbronny na oparcie siedzenia. Pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami wydawał z siebie coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie jęki. O tak, James potrafił wydedukować co podobało się Johnowi. Dobrze odgadł, że John jest nieco ekshibicjonistyczny.  
Czuł, że mężczyzna pod nim drży niebezpiecznie. Zwolnił nieco tempo. Zdecydowanie nie chciał posunąć się za daleko. Jedna z dłoni Johna zawędrowała na jego kark przyciskając go luźno do siebie, podczas gdy druga zaciskała się na siedzeniu.   
\- Chcesz żebym ci obciągnął? - wyszeptał mu w końcu do ucha, ostatni przystanek w planie wyprowadzenia Johna Watsona z równowagi.  
Doktor był już we właściwym stanie. Zarzucił tylko biodrami z podniecenia i jęknął głośno zupełnie nie pamiętając, że nie są sami w aucie. Ręka, do tej pory luźno spoczywającą na jego karku zacisnęła się. Został zdecydowanie pchnięty w dół. W tej samej chwili samochód zatrzymał się. Byli na miejscu. Idealnie to rozegrał. Nie pozwalając sobie na wahanie, puścił Johna i wyswobodził się z jego uścisku.  
\- Wstawaj, wychodzimy - odsunął się od Johna i natychmiast wysiadł z samochodu zanim doktor pozbierał się na tyle by go powstrzymać.  
John patrzył na niego kompletnie oszołomiony. Dopiero po długiej chwili dotarło do niego w jakim stanie się znajduje. Spojrzał na siedzącego z przodu mężczyznę. Cień rumieńca pojawił się na jego policzkach. Mimo to wyraźnie niechętnie pozapinał się i wysiadł z samochodu.  
Znajdowali się niemal w szczerym polu. Jedyną oznaką cywilizacji w zasięgu wzroku był opuszczone gospodarstwo, pod którym stali i droga którą przyjechali. Kiedyś była tutaj farma, ale właściciel dawno zbankrutował. Od tej pory całość stała i niszczała. Miejsce było na tyle odległe od innych zabudowań, że nie pojawiała się tu okoliczna młodzież. Było idealne.  
Moriarty wyjął z bagażnika torbę zerkając na doktora, który rozglądał się uważnie po okolicy, pomimo podniecenia, które nadal musiał odczuwać.  
\- Po co mnie tutaj zabrałeś? - spytał w końcu John. Widział, że wciąż ma problemy z ustabilizowaniem oddechu.  
\- Chodź do środka, wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Mówiłem, mam dla ciebie wspaniałą niespodziankę - James stanął tak blisko Johna, że niemal się dotykali, wbił w niego intensywne spojrzenie.  
To wystarczyło, żeby iskierki pożądania ponownie zatańczyły w spojrzeniu doktora. Moriarty widział, jak John bardzo stara się skupić, walcząc z samym sobą. Ostatecznie zatrzymał się gdzieś w połowie drogi. Doskonale.

Walcząc z podnieceniem starał skupić na tym co dzieje się wokół niego, mimo że przy każdym ruchu materiał spodni drażnił jego wzwód. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że James zaaranżował to wszystko specjalnie, mistrz zbrodni rzadko robił coś bez powodu. Mimo to skupienie przychodziło mu z trudem. Moriarty otoczył go wolnym ramieniem, w drugim trzymał niezbyt wypakowaną, czarną torbę podróżną i wprowadził go do opustoszałego domu.  
\- Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć dlaczego nie tutaj wywiozłeś? - spytał starając się mówić jak najostrzej.  
\- Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz - kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi James przycisnął go do ściany w wąskim korytarzyku i pocałował.  
Zbyt dobrze wiedział co James robi, a jednak zamiast odepchnąć go od siebie odwzajemnił pocałunek ocierając się o partnera. Położył dłonie na ramionach Moriarty’ego próbując zepchnąć go w dół.  
\- Moja odpowiedź brzmiała tak - wyszeptał kiedy udało mu się uwolnić usta.  
James zachichotał, ale zamiast paść na kolana odsunął się od niego.  
\- Nie teraz. Nie mamy aż tyle czasu. Chodź. Niespodzianka czeka na ciebie w głębi domu - mężczyzna chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.  
Kilka sekund później weszli do pomieszczenia, które zapewne kiedyś było salonem. Jednak to nie odrapane ściany z łuszczącymi się tapetami zwróciły uwagę Johna. Na środku pokoju znajdował się zakneblowany mężczyzna przywiązany do krzesła. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie. Był spocony, brudny, a przede wszystkim nosił znamiona kilkudniowego bicia. Jego tors był pełen siniaków, w różnych stadiach rozwoju. Lekarz w Johnie natychmiast zauważył, że żadne z widocznych obrażeń jeńca nie wydaje się wymagać natychmiastowej opieki medycznej. Na dzwięk otwieranych drzwi mężczyzna podniósł do tej pory luźno zwisającą głowę. Nie można było z niczym pomylić wyrazu absolutnego przerażenia, które pojawiło się na jego twarzy kiedy spojrzał na Moriarty’ego. Wiedział kim James jest i chyba lepiej od Johna zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co oznacza obecność mistrza zbrodni.   
Poczuł, że uścisk Jamesa na jego ręce staje się silniejszy. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzył to na mężczyznę, to na Jima, zastanawiając się o co chodzi. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego dlaczego znaleźli się w tym domu. W jednej chwili jego uwaga wyostrzyła się. Po raz kolejny omiótł spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. Byli sami w pomieszczeniu, nie słyszał innych ludzi, ale nie wątpił, że jeszcze niedawno ktoś pilnował więźnia. Oprócz samego mężczyzny w pokoju nie znajdowało się nic istotnego. Kilka śmieci, jakiś rozpadający się mebel. Zauwazył, że James spogląda na niego z pełnym aprobaty spojrzeniem.  
\- Co chcesz żebym z nim zrobił? - zapytał w końcu uwalniając rękę z uścisku.

Jak zwykle John okazał się sprytniejszy niż sądził. Naprawdę powinien przestać oceniać go w tych samych kategoriach co zwykłych ludzi. Widział jego skupione, w jednej chwili zupełnie wolne od podniecenia, spojrzenie badające całe pomieszczenie i w końcu spoczywające na nim. Niemal natychmiast dotarł do sedna sprawy. Jego profesjonalizm był wspaniały. Nie pomylił przyczyny dla której się tu znajdował, nie pomyślał, że ma to jakikolwiek związek z jego umiejętnością praktykowania medycyny. Jeszcze chwilę temu John był tylko podnieceniem pod jego palcami, jednak w ciągu dosłownie kilku sekund był w stanie pozostawić to całkowicie za sobą. Wciąż utrzymując erekcję, co James zauważył w lekkim rozbawianiem.  
Huxley, jego niespodzianka dla Johna, kręcił się zabawnie na środku pomieszczenia. Oczywiście był przerażony. Jeśli wcześniej miał jeszcze jakąś nadzieję, to umarła kiedy go zobaczył. Uwielbiał ludzi w ich ostatnich minutach życia. Rozpadali się wtedy na kawałki. Tracili wszelką godność. Zupełnie się odsłaniali. W takich chwilach mógł dokładnie ich poznać.  
\- To prezent dla ciebie. Myślę, że wiesz, co chcę żebyś z nim zrobił - odpowiedział powoli, obchodząc Huxleya, aż stali z Johnem naprzeciwko siebie z mężczyzną pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Dlaczego ? – John oddychał głęboko, wydawało się, że stara się zyskać na czasie.  
\- Zdradził nas – położył dłonie na ramionach Huxleya, który natychmiast znieruchomiał. Pochylił się tak, że niemal dotykali się z mężczyzną policzkami. - Huxley, to idiota, wydawało mu się, że może grać na fronty. Myślał, że jest mądry. Myślał, że może sprzedawać moje tajemnice naszym wrogom. Mafii. To było wręcz słodkie obserwować jego bezsensowne próby zarobienia na moich tajemnicach – zacisnął dłonie mocniej na ramionach drążącego lekko mężczyzny. - ZA ZDRDĘ NALEŻY SIĘ ŚMIERĆ, I ŚWIETNIE O TYM WIEDZIAŁEŚ! - wywrzeszczał mu wprost do ucha.  
Ciało pod nim zaczęło szlochać. Wyprostował się spoglądając na pobladłego Johna. Jego ręce były zaciśnięte w pięści.  
\- Powiedziałem ci, że jeszcze dla ciebie nie pracuję – warknął w końcu doktor.  
\- To nie praca. To prezent i test. Chyba nie sądzisz, że nie jestem w stanie zabić unieruchomionego dzieciaka? – z powrotem podszedł do Johna, położył mu delikatnie rękę na policzku. - W torbie znajduje się broń i jeszcze kilka innych narzędzi, ale równie dobrze możesz zabić go gołymi rękami. Jak wolisz.  
\- Dlaczego uważasz, że w ogóle to zrobię? - oddech Johna był szybki. Był wytrącony z równowagi.  
Odsunął się od Johna nie spuszczając z niego ani na chwilę wzroku.  
\- Już od dawna wiemy, że w końcu będziesz dla mnie pracował. Nazwijmy to rozmową kwalifikacyjną. To drugi aspekt tego spotkania. Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie zabić dla mnie to oferta pracy jest nieaktualna. Niemniej obawiam się, że wtedy będę musiał cię zabić – jego ton stał się lodowaty, wiedział jak działają na Johna takie nagłe zmiany nastroju. Uwielbiał je.  
John oczywiście zupełnie się tym nie przeraził. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaśmiał się szaleńczo. Nie był zły. Raczej oszołomiony.  
\- To od początku był twój plan. Moran był tylko przykrywką, żeby zmylić moją czujność, tak samo jak to całe przedstawienie w samochodzie. A co jeśli nie będę chciał grać według twoich zasad?  
\- Nie musisz powtarzać oczywistych faktów, Johny. Nie bądź nudny. Masz pół godziny. Potem musimy wracać na lotnisko. On i tak już jest martwy. Możesz go zabić ty, albo jeden z moich ludzi po długich torturach.  
\- Nie zabijesz mnie James. Oboje o tym wiemy – John patrzał na niego z nieustępliwą pewnością siebie.  
Przewrócił oczami udając znudzenie. Wcale się nie nudził. Tylko John potrafił mu się postawić w ten sposób. To było takie miłe. Nie był tak inteligentny jak Sherlock, ale nadrabiał tupetem i pewnością siebie. I w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, jego mógł mieć po swojej stronie.  
\- Rozmowa skończona. Pół godziny – ruszył w stronę drzwi. - A, John. Dom jest oczywiście pod nadzorem. Nie próbuj niczego głupiego.  
Wyszedł z pokoju. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć jak John zabija dla niego, ale wiedział, że okazja jeszcze się pojawi. John musiał sam podjąć tę decyzję, a przynajmniej miało mu się wydawać, że sam ją podjął.

Słońce już zachodziło, dzień był pochmurny, ostatnie promienie z trudem oświetlały pokój, w którym z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz ciemniej. Dopiero teraz John zauważył, że w pomieszczeniu panuje przenikliwy chłód. Potarł ręce wpatrując się w mężczyznę przed sobą. Huxley spoglądał na niego z błaganiem. Wyglądał na oszołomionego. Musiał być odwodniony, prawdopodobnie był też na granicy hipotermii po godzinach spędzonych półnago w nie ogrzewanym pomieszczeniu.  
Zbadał zawartość torby. Znalazł tam pistolet, nóż i linę. John nie wątpił, że Huxley jest już martwym człowiekiem, jeśli on go nie zabije, zrobi to ktoś inny. Nawet nie pomyślał o uwolnieniu go. Mężczyzna sam podpisał na siebie wyrok śmierci grając na dwa fronty. Nie wątpił też, że nie ma przed sobą niewinnego człowieka. Żaden pracownik Jamesa nie był niewinny.   
Pomyślał o taksówkarzu, którego zabił tyle miesięcy wcześniej i o Azjacie. Tamte czyny wydawały się odległe o całe lata świetlne, tyle czasu już minęło. Wydarzenia z Afganistanu były niemal nierzeczywiste. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Poczuł jak przepotwarza się w środku stając się ponownie tym samym człowiekiem, którym był na wojnie. Liczył się już tylko mężczyzna przed nim. Nie musiał się niczym przejmować. James Moriarty od dawna znał prawdę o nim, akceptował go. Mógł bez obawy przejść do działania.  
Zbadał każdy szczegół sylwetki mężczyzny. Był wysortowany i gdyby okoliczności były inne John zapewne z przyjemnością przespałby się z nim. Nie był pewien czy poradziłby sobie z nim w uczciwej walce. Obszedł go dookoła. Mężczyzna miotał się, wydawał z siebie rozpaczliwe dźwięki, na tyle głośne na ile pozwalał knebel. Miał nadzieję wzbudzić jego litość. Johnowi było go trochę szkoda. Przypuszczał, że Huxley mógł nabrać błędnego przekonania, że istnieje jeszcze dla niego jakaś nadzieja, że John może go uratować.  
Ekscytacja i podniecenie narastały w nim z każdą chwilą . Ten człowiek był zupełnie bezbronny w jego rękach. Mógł zrobić z nim co zachciał. Starał się uspokoić oddech, żałując że nie mają więcej czasu. Jedyne na co miał czas to efektywne, miłosierne morderstwo. Myśl ta sparaliżowała go na chwilę pomiędzy kolejnymi krokami, ale ruszył dalej nie dając po sobie nic poznać. Czuł się jakby ktoś podał mu narkotyk, jakby wypił pół butelki wódki duszkiem. Z trudem opanowywał dreszcze.   
Musiało minąć wiele godzin by zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie pomyślał, że jeśli zabije tego człowieka to podpisze na siebie wyrok. Nie zastanowił się czy może James wszystkiego nie nagrywa. Nie pomyślał też o zabiciu Moriarty’ego czy ucieknięciu z willi. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że właśnie pozwala Moriarty’emu zgarnąć główną nagrodę w grze, którą toczyli. Po tym co miał zamiar zrobić nie było dla niego odwrotu. Zamiast tego z każdą chwilą skupiał się coraz bardziej na tym, że teraz o to zabije człowieka, który znajduje się na jego łasce. Władza jaką w tej chwili posiadał nad Huxleyem była oszałamiająca. Nic nie mogło się z tym równać. Nie miał wątpliwości co zamierza zrobić.  
Długo wpatrywał się w przedmioty w torbie i w końcu wybrał linę. Pistolet wydawał się zbyt bezosobowy, już nim zabijał, a po przedcięciu arterii mógłby się umazać we krwi. Huxley zamarł kiedy się wyprostował. Pojedyncze zły spływały po jego policzkach. Przestał się kręcić. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się sobie prosto w oczy. Zabójca i ofiara. Z trudem zerwał to połączenie. Powoli obszedł mężczyznę stając za nim. Owinął sobie linę wokół dłoni mocno zaciskając pięści, tak że aż zbielały. Przez chwilę pozwolił dłoniom luźno spoczywać na ramionach mężczyzny. Przymknął oczy zbierając myśli. Zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów, a potem owinął linę wokół szyi mężczyzny i mocno szarpnął dłońmi  
Był lekarzem. Świetnie wiedział co działo się teraz w organizmie mężczyzny. Zagardlenie było bardzo brutalnym rodzajem śmierci. Odcinało ofierze jednocześnie dopływ krwi i powietrza. Ciało pod nim wiło się, ale więzy były solidne. Nie był w stanie nawet odrobinę rozluźnić ich uścisku. Krzesło trzęsło i w pewnym momencie niemal przewróciło się wraz z mężczyzną, ale John trzymał linę ciasno przy sobie. Huxley zawisł tylko jeszcze bardziej na linie. Był bardzo ciężki, ale w tym momencie John nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
Nie musiał widzieć twarzy mężczyzny by wiedzieć, że ta sinieje. Bez problemu rozpoznawał wszystkie ciche odgłosy duszenia się i dławienia jednocześnie. Wymiociny prawdopodobnie podchodziły mu do gardła, ale knebel umożliwiał im wydostanie się. Zauważył jednak wąską strużkę spływającą z kącika ust mężczyzny. Ciało pod nim robiło się coraz słabsze. Huxley tracił przytomność. Pojawiały się kolejne objawy asfiksji, śmierć była już blisko.  
Trudno było powiedzieć kiedy dokładnie mężczyzna umarł. John trzymał go jeszcze długo po tym kiedy jego ciało przestało się ruszać. Nie chciał popełnić częstego błędu wielu domorosłych morderców. To, że ofiara straciła przytomność nie oznaczało, że już nie żyła. W końcu uświadomił sobie ciężar, który po tym jak krzesło straciło oparcie utrzymywał własnymi dłońmi utrzymywał. Puścił linę pozwalając upaść ciału na podłogę. Oddychał jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu.  
Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się. Stał w nich James. Uśmiechał się do niego. Bez zastanowienia wpadł w jego ramiona. Czuł się pełen. Wypełniało go jakieś dziwne uczucie, którego nie był wstanie nazwać. Potrzebował ucieczki, czegoś co zajmie jego umysł. Nie miał teraz siły myśleć o tym co się stało.  
\- Musimy jechać na lotnisko – wyszeptał mu do ucha Jim. - Zajmę się tobą w aucie.  
Dał się poprowadzić do samochodu, w którym James w końcu skończył to co zaczął wcześniej. Trząsł się pod jego palcami i ustami, bardziej wrażliwy na dotyk niż kiedykolwiek. Zabił człowieka i następne co zrobił to pieprzył się na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu ze swoim przyszłym szefem. Rzeczywistość wydawała się kompletnie surrealistyczna, a jednak nigdy nie czuł się tak świadomy siebie jak w tym momencie. Wracając na Baker Street miał wrażenie jakby nie był tam od miesięcy, a nie od kilku godzin. Miał wiele do przemyślenia. Nie zdawał sobie tylko sprawy z tego, że od tego momentu życie nie zamierzało już na niego czekać.

Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że bez jego interwencji potoczyły się właściwym kierunku kiedy tylko John wrócił do domu. Cokolwiek zdarzyło się w ciągu dnia pchnęło Johna głęboko w objęcia Pająka. Moriarty musiał się niecierpliwić i nieświadomie pomógł mu w realizacji tej części planu. Teraz pozostawało mu upewnić się, że John nie straci do końca swojego kompasu moralnego. Sprawy toczyły się właściwym kierunku nawet kiedy za bardzo się nie starał. Zastanawiał się jak zaangażować w to wszystko zasoby Mycrofta nie zdradzając mu swojego planu.

Kilka następnych dni John spędził w transie, bardzo starając się nie myśleć o tym co się stało. Wieczorami zasypiał z butelką whisky obok łóżka. Nie był gotowy na ostateczną konfrontację. Ukrywał się przed Sherlockiem, ale w pewnym sensie również przed Jamesem. Kilkukrotnie Sherlock starał się z nim porozmawiać, ale John zabijał każdą rozmowę w zarodku. Nie szczęście nie pojawiła się żadna sprawa. Musiałby wtedy udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Gdyby pozwolił Sherlockowi pójść samemu na miejsce zbrodni wzbudziłby niepotrzebne zainteresowanie.  
Obudził się naprawdę dopiero trzy dni później po wyjeździe do Belfastu kiedy zastał Sherlocka rozmawiającego z Adler w ich własnym salonie, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Jakby nigdy nie umarła. Tak po prostu pojawiła się u nich w domu. Przyszła po swój telefon i oczywiście znowu była w opałach. Chciała żeby Sherlock jej pomógł. John nie dał się na brać na tę pozę damy w niebezpieczeństwie. Sprawiała wprawdzie bardzo niewinne wrażenie, paradując po mieszkaniu w zwykłym szlafroku, bez makijażu i z potarganymi włosami, ale John ani na chwilę nie zapomniał, że ta kobieta zraniła Sherlocka. Zawróciła mu w głowie, oszukała i wykorzystała. Prawdopodobnie zamierzała zrobić to po raz kolejny. Próbował porozmawiać z Sherlockiem na stronie, ale mężczyzna był całkowicie pochłonięty obecnością Irene. Dała mu do rozwiązania zagadkę, którą przyjął jak błagający o pogłaskanie pies. John nie czuł się na siłach by przerywać im zabawę. Nawet jeśli miał rosnące obawy co do ich rezultatu.  
W końcu nie mógł tego dłużej znieść i wyszedł zostawiając ich samych. Od pojawiania się Irene w ich mieszkaniu miał wrażenie, że nie ma w nim miejsca dla niego. Wypełniali sobą całą przestrzeń nie widząc tak naprawdę niczego po za sobą nawzajem. Czuł się zbędny. Gotująca się w nim złość sprawiła, że przestał przejmować się wszystkim innym. W pewien sposób od razu poczuł się lepiej.   
Po wyjściu odruchowo wyjął komórkę z kieszeni. James nie odzywał się do niego od czasu ich podróży do Belfastu. W zasadzie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, często nie utrzymywali ze sobą kontaktu przez zdecydowanie dłuższe okresy czasu. Teraz jednak poczuł przemożną chęć zobaczenia go. Znowu pomyślał o Sherlocku, a tym co robiła z nim Adler. Dotarło do niego, że jeśli Irene w końcu przebije się przez skorupę ochronną detektywa nie będzie mu już potrzebny. Całą przestrzeń zabierze ta kobieta. Nie będzie dla niego miejsca. Sherlock będzie z Irene, a on z czystym sercem będzie mógł odejść do Jamesa.  
Pośpiesznie, zanim zmieni, zdanie wybrał numer na telefonie. Nikt jednak nie odebrał połączenia. Rozłączył się po długich chwilach oczekiwania. Może tak będzie lepiej. Zanim jednak wątpliwości napadły go w pełni, na komórce zamigała przychodząca wiadomość  
Spotkaj się ze na w hotelu przy Railway Road. Wysyłam ci wskazówki dojazdu.   
Po raz pierwszy poczuł się gotowy by dać Jamesowi odpowiedź. Podróż wydawała się przerażająco długa. Dopiero po wielu minutach znalazł się w lobby eleganckiego hotelu. Uświadomił sobie sprawę, że miał mnóstwo spraw do przemyślenia. Przez ostatnie dni nie pozwolił sobie nawet na cień refleksji. Przez ułamek sekundy chciał się wycofać, ale wtedy jeden z portierów zaoferował mu odprowadzenie do właściwego pokoju.  
Moriarty’ego zastał siedzącego na łóżku. Wpatrywał się w sufit. Powoli podniósł głowę kiedy John stanął przed nim. John uznał, że wyglądał na zmęczonego. Przez krótką, intensywną chwilę po prostu się w siebie wpatrywali.  
\- Jeszcze o tym nie wiesz Johnny, ale dziś Sherlock Holmes doświadczył jednej z największych porażek w swoim życiu. Został pokonany przez Kobietę. Niestety, potem udało mu się ocalić resztki godności i odgadnąć hasło do jej smartfona. Szczegółów dowiesz się od niego. Zdawanie pełnej relacji byłoby takie nudne.  
\- W takim razie czemu mi to mówisz? – John nie wiedział czy jest to dobra czy zła wiadomość, ale nie po to wyszedł z Baker Street żeby rozmawiać o Sherlocku i Irene. Czuł w sobie narastający ciężar podjętej decyzji, ale nie był wstanie jej wyartykułować.  
\- Ponieważ to wiele zmienia – Moriarty wstał. Tego dnia wyglądał na wyjątkowo poważnego. Przejętego jak nigdy.  
Stali teraz bardzo blisko siebie, niemal się dotykając. Czuł ciepło jego ciała, dyskretny zapach drogiej wody kolońskiej. Nim James zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, chwycił za klapy jego marynarki i przyciągnął do siebie, przyssał się do jego ust. Chciał zapomnieć o Irene i Sherlocku. Nie musieli o tym teraz rozmawiać. Potem mu powie.  
Moriarty oddał pocałunek, ale potem stanowczym ruchem odepchnął go od siebie śmiejąc się głośno. Wydawał się tak zachwycony jak bardzo jeszcze przed chwilą był przygnębiony. Pchnął go całym ciałem na łóżko i przygwoździł ciężarem ciała.  
\- Zanim zrobię z tobą te wszystkie rzeczy na które mam ochotę, muszę ci jedno powiedzieć John. Słuchaj uważnie – jego spojrzenie nabrało tej niebezpiecznej powagi, którą widział na basenie. – Ze względu na dzisiejsze wydarzenia zniknę na jakiś czas. To nie znaczę, że o tobie zapomnę. Złożyłem ci ofertę. Kiedy wrócę chcę odpowiedzi, ale pamiętaj. Ja nigdy nie zapominam. Niezależnie od tego jaką decyzję podejmiesz nie zniknę tak po prostu z twojego życia.  
\- Ja… - rozlało się w nim rozczarowanie.  
James przez chwilę uważnie mu się przyjrzał. Potem uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Bez problemu odgadł, że John przyszedł dzisiaj do niego z podjętą decyzją.  
\- Wrócę. Jesteś mój John. To ja zobaczyłem cię takiego, jakim jesteś naprawdę. Jesteś mój. Zapamiętaj to. Kiedy wrócę nie zamierzam się dzielić tobą z nikim innym.  
Potem nie było już miejsca na słowa. John ponownie pochwycił jego usta w brutalnym pocałunku.

Moriarty nie powiedział mu dlaczego zniknie, a John wiedział, że lepiej będzie jeśli nie spyta. Wiele spraw wyjaśniło się następnego dnia rano. Sherlock opowiedział mu całą historię, z tym samym błyskiem ekscytacji w oku co zawsze. Jakby nie uznawał tego co się stało za porażkę. Uważał, że odgadnięcie hasła do telefonu Irene równoważyło straty związane z nieudaną operacją jego brata. John miał wrażenie, że Mycroft miał na ten temat inne zdanie.  
Wkrótce po tym jak Moriarty zapowiedział swoje zniknięcie rzeczywistość, która tak długo była dla niego łagodna w końcu go dopadła. Mycroft przyjechał do niego osobiście. Opowiedział o ponownej śmierci Irene Adler i poprosił żeby przekazał Sherlockowi taką wiadomość jaką uzna za stosowne. Wydawał się zmęczony, może trochę zrezygnowany, ale nic w jego zachowaniu nie dało Johnowi wskazówki, jakie będą dalsze wydarzenia. Kiedy tylko wrócił na dół z papierami Irene jeden z ludzi Mycrofta dyskretnie przyłożył mu broń do boku i kazał wsiadać do auta. Pytania na nic się zdały. Mycroft nie odezwał się ani słowem w czasie podróży, ani potem kiedy jego ludzie zaprowadzili go do opuszczonej fabryki. Został przykuty do krzesła i na kilka chwil pozostawiony samemu sobie.  
Wiedzieli. Wiedzieli o Moriartym. John zdał sobie sprawę, że był naprawdę głupi jeśli uważał, że jest w stanie coś na zawsze ukryć przez Mycroftem Holmesem. Ocienił swoje szanse ucieczki. Krzesło nie było przymocowane do podłoża. Nie byli aż tak dobrze przygotowani. Być może był w stanie im uciec. Tylko co dalej? Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest James. Wolał teraz o tym nie myśleć...  
Zanim zrobił cokolwiek Mycroft wkroczył z powrotem na scenę. Już nie wyglądał na takiego spokojnego. John zastanowił się po co była mu ta farsa z rozmową na temat Irene. Potrzebował zyskać na czasie?  
\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy cię spotkałem, Johnie Watsonie, pochwaliłem cię za twoją niesamowitą lojalność. Okazuje się jednak, że twoja lojalność przychodzi i odchodzi jak fazy księżyca. - Mycroft podszedł bliżej niego.  
John ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że są sami. Ani jeden agent nie osłaniał pleców Holmesa. Czy ten mężczyzna był aż tak arogancki? A może jednak nie chodziło o Jamesa?  
\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – warknął. - Zwyczajne porywanie mnie znudziło ci się? Teraz chcesz się zabawić w coś poważniejszego?  
\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o czym mówię, Johnie. Jesteś na to zbyt inteligentny. Powiedz mi, gdzie leży twoja lojalność?  
\- Do kurwy nędzy, Mycroft. Mam dość tych gierek, Wiesz gdzie leży moja lojalność. Jesteś wściekły na Sherlocka, że zepsuł twój piękny plan i wyżywasz się na mnie? - Czym dłużej rozmawiali tym bardziej John miał wrażenie, że Mycroft nie wie całej prawdy. Że błądzi po omacku. Znalazł jakiś ślad po ich spotkaniach, ale nie wie co z nim zrobić.  
\- Możesz w takim razie, drogi Watsonie jak to się stało, że pojechałeś na spotkanie z Jamesem Moriartym? - Mycroft patrzał na niego zimnym spojrzeniem.  
John Watson w zwyczajnych sytuacjach życiowych radził sobie przeciętnie. Jednak w sytuacjach wysokiego ryzyka potrafił zaszokować innych poziomem opanowania i inteligencji, których nie można było w nim dostrzec w innych sytuacjach. Dlatego zauważył, że Mycroft Holmes użył liczby pojedynczej. Odnosił się do jednego spotkania. Tylko dwa razy wsiadł do auta i tak po prostu pojechał na spotkanie z Jamesem. Nie wiedział tylko, o które spotkanie chodziło. Mycroft Holmes nie wiedział wszystkiego. Wciąż jeszcze błądził po omacku.  
\- O tym mówisz? Myślałem, że to ty! Kto inny wysyła po mnie samochody i nie mówi dokąd mnie zabiera? - warknął próbując zyskać na czasie.  
\- Proszę, doktorze Watson. Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji. Nie powiedziałeś nikomu o tym spotkaniu. Nawet Sherlockowi.  
Mycroft nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Strzelał. On i Sherlock nie urządzali sobie pogawędek.  
\- Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że sprowadziłeś mnie tutaj dlatego, że uważasz, że współpracuję z James Moriartym? Czy ty kompletnie oszalałeś? Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłem? Natychmiast mnie rozkuj!  
\- John, dlaczego spotkałeś się z Moriartym? - twarz Mycrofta nie miała wyrazu.  
\- Nie spotkałem się z nim! Myślisz, że tylko ty masz licencję na porywanie ludzi z ulicy? Za nim się zorientowałem, że to nie twoim ludzie i siedziałem przykuty do krzesła tak jak teraz.  
Mycroft przespacerował się wokół niego z lekko opuszczoną głową. Intensywnie myślał. John zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie jest przekonany, że John pracuje dla Moriarty’ego. Gdyby tak było spotkanie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej. To było ostrzeżenie. Chyba, że się wygada. Musiał być bardzo ostrożny. Tylko w czasie największego niebezpieczeństwa umysł Johna pracował TAK szybko.  
\- Mów John. Tłumacz się. Wciąż nie jestem ani trochę przekonany – Mycroft bawił się parasolką.  
\- Słuchaj to była tylko pokazówka, siedziałem tam i słuchałem, co też Moriarty nie zrobi z Sherlockiem kiedy już będzie gotowy. Nie powiedział mi nic co miałoby jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Tylko mnóstwo obrzydliwych rzeczy o wyrywaniu serc i skalpowaniu – John wpatrywał się w podłogę starając się jak najbardziej wierzyć w to co mówi, wyobrażając sobie te rzeczy tylko po to by brzmiały bardziej realnie. - A potem mnie wypuścił. Tak po prostu. Powiedział, że nie zabija się posłańca. - Uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w zimne oczy Mycrofta – Nie zamierzałem być jego zabawką. Nie przekazałem wiadomości.  
Mycroft westchnął ciężko. Napięcie zelżało.  
\- Powinieneś mi powiedzieć John. Jeśli nie jemu. Nie ochronisz go samodzielnie. Wiem, że Sherlock nie chce żebyś mi ufał, ale zawsze się o niego martwię.  
\- Może powinienem, ale nie miałem ochoty grać według jego zasad. – John szarpnął się na krześle - Czy możesz mnie w końcu wypuścić?  
\- John, musisz mnie posłuchać bardzo uważnie. Ze względu na twoją przyjaźń z moim bratem ten jeden, jedyny raz uwierzę w to co mi powiedziałeś. Tylko ten jeden raz. Jeśli dowiem się, że widziałeś się jeszcze kiedyś z Moriartym, jeśli cokolwiek wzbudzi moje wątpliwości nasza następna rozmowa nie będzie taka przyjazna – Mycroft wolno spacerował wokół niego.  
\- Boże jesteś skończonym dupkiem. Możesz mnie w końcu wypuścić? – warknął po raz kolejny.  
\- Moi ludzie przyjdą za jakiś czas cię rozkuć. Myślę, że i tak potrzebujesz trochę czasu, żeby pomyśleć. - Mycroft odsunął się od niego. - Przekaż Sherlockowi moje pozdrowienia.  
I zostawił go samego, skutego, w opuszczonej fabryce na następne pół godziny.

Dwa dni później wyjechali z Sherlockiem z Londynu i John poczuł prawdziwą ulgę. Przypuszczał, że Mycroft obserwuje go teraz nieustannie. James powiedział mu wprawdzie, że znika na jakiś czas, ale i tak bał się, że pojawi się w którymś momencie mimowolnie wystawiając i siebie i jego.  
Rozmowa z Mycroftem dała mu wiele do myślenia. Przypomniała jaka jest stawka w tej całej grze, którą ostatnio prowadził. Chciał ostrzec Jamesa, że sieć Mycrofta zaciska się wokół nich coraz bardziej, nie miał jednak jak skontaktować się z Moriartym. Obawiał się, że jeśli w tej chwili w jakikolwiek sposób wyciągnie rękę w stronę Jamesa zostanie przyłapany na gorącym uczynku i nawet Moriarty go wtedy nie uratuje.  
Strach narastał w nim z każdym dniem. Tajemnicza historia w Dartmoore w ogóle nie pomagała w opanowaniu jego paranoi, chociaż oczywiście bawili się z Sherlockiem świetnie. Dawno sprawa nie dostarczyła im tyle czystej rozrywki. Włamanie do bazy wojskowej, fluorescencyjne króliki i wyjątkowo sprytny morderca. A na dodatek zdenerwowali Mycrofta. Czego można by chcieć więcej? Oczywiście chciał więcej. Wszystko co robili z Sherlockiem było takie… niewinne. Od czasu wydarzeń w Belfaście takie zabawy wydawały mu się nieadekwatne. Pamiętał co powiedział mu James na samym początku ich znajomości o Sherlocku, o tym że jego zabawy są niewinne i dziecinne. Teraz sam miał podobne wrażenie. Wydawało mu się, że nie ma już dla niego miejsca w życiu detektywa, niezależnie od tego, że nadal uważał go za swojego przyjaciela. Zbyt wiele ich już różniło.  
Czuł intensywne rozgoryczenie związane z faktem, że Sherlock otwarcie przyznał, że jest jego przyjacielem właśnie teraz, kiedy było już za późno. Zastanawiał się czy sprawy mogłyby się potoczyć inaczej gdyby detektyw chciał od niego tego samego czego początkowo pragnął John. Może wtedy byłaby dla niego jakaś nadzieja. Tak znajdował się w dziwnym miejscu. W poczekalni. Wiedział, że nie pasuje już do świata Sherlocka Holmesa, ale musiał poczekać żeby wkroczyć do świata Jamesa.  
Wszystkie te myśli skumulowały się w nim i niemal eksplodowały mu w twarz ich ostatniej nocy w Dartmoore. Sprawa była skończona. Następnego dnia mieli wyjechać. Zostali sami, bo Greg musiał pilnie wracać do Londynu. Tylko on, Sherlock Holmes i jeden pokój hotelowy. Dawno nie mieli okazji tak po prostu spędzić ze sobą czasu. Dopóki Irene była na horyzoncie Sherlock wiecznie był zajęty czymś innym. Nią. Teraz podobno znowu nie żyła, chociaż John nie uwierzył Mycroftowi w stu procentach. Ta kobieta wiedziała jak się chronić i John przypuszczał, że jeszcze o niej usłyszy. Dlatego właśnie nie powiedział Sherlockowi prawdy. Nie zakładał, że nią była.  
Spędzili naprawdę przyjemny wieczór rozmawiając o minionej sprawie, a potem John poszedł spać. Był wykończony. Zasnął, zanim zdążył doliczyć do trzech.

Obudziła go chłodna dłoń na policzku. Wciąż było ciemno. Jego pierwszą myślą było, że to James przyszedł go odwiedzić, ale zbyt chuda dłoń zdecydowanie należała do Sherlocka.  
\- John myślę, że musimy porozmawiać zanim wrócimy do Londynu. Do mieszkania na podsłuchu – głos Sherlocka był zupełnie spokojny.  
Usiadł. Zapalił nocną lampkę mrużąc oczy. Sherlock stał przy jego łóżku wciąż ubrany w garnitur, chyba ani na chwilę się nie położył. Poczuł rozlewające się po jego ciele rozdrażnienie. Cokolwiek się działo, czy naprawdę nie mogło poczekać do rana, kiedy się wyśpi?  
\- O czym mówisz? Co się stało? - spytał starając się się opanować.  
Sherlock rzucił mu jedno z tych znaczących spojrzeń których nie znosił. Czy nawet po tylu miesiącach musiało mu się nadal wydawać, że John zawsze nadąża za tokiem myśli detektywa?  
\- Jestem pewien, że Mycroft zamontował podsłuch w mieszkaniu w czasie kiedy nas nie było. Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o co chodzi – głos detektywa sugerował, że nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli o tym, że nie wiem o co mu chodzi.  
\- Myślisz, że tak zirytował się tym, że użyłeś jego tożsamości? Czy to nie może poczekać do rana? Jest środek w nocy...  
\- Myślę, że koniec już tej szarady. Mówię o Moriartym.  
Wstrzymał oddech. Nabrał kilka głębokich oddechów zastanawiając się, co ma odpowiedzieć. Sherlock za to nie zamierzał czekać ani chwili. Wydawał się tak samo niecierpliwy jak zawsze kiedy jego rozmówcy nie nadążali za jego tokiem rozumowania.  
\- Widujesz się z Moriartym już od dłuższego czasu. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że tego nie zauważę? Szczególnie po waszym seksualnym popisie. Ostatnia rzecz, której się po tobie spodziewałem, to niedocenianie moich zdolności intelektualnych. To uwłaczające...  
\- Chyba żartujesz...?! - wrzasnął zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że jest środek nocy i zapewne obudzi innych pensjonariuszy. Poczuł jak zalewa go furia. Z trudem opanowywał chęć rzucenia się na detektywa.  
\- W której kwestii? Tego, że romansujesz z niezwykle niebezpiecznym kryminalistą, który nie raz próbował mnie zabić? Nie, raczej nie żartuję – ton Sherlocka był arogancki jak zawsze.  
\- Wiedziałeś?! Wiedziałeś i nic nie powiedziałeś?! - chwycił leżącą pod ręką komórkę i cisnął nią o ścianę, tylko po to by nie rozkwasić twarzy detektywa. Wiedział, że to nie racjonalne, ale czuł się zdradzony. Gdyby tylko Sherlock powiedział coś wcześniej, być może sprawy nie potoczyły by się tak daleko. Dlaczego poruszał ten temat teraz, kiedy było już decydowanie za późno...  
\- Opanuj się. To poniżej twojej godności – głos Sherlocka pozostawał zupełnie opanowany. - Uszanowałem twoje pragnienie zachowania tego w tajemnicy, czy nie potrafisz tego dostrzec? Jesteś aż tak zaślepiony? Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że cokolwiek zamierzasz zrobić nie możesz dłużej czekać. Mycroft dowie się wszystkiego w najbliższym czasie, teraz kiedy raz zwęszył trop. John cokolwiek planujesz zrobić w kwestii Moriarty’ego, musisz się pośpieszyć.  
\- A co twoim zdaniem powinienem zrobić, panie nieomylny? Jeśli wszystko wiesz, to pewnie i to! - wrzasnął. Czuł, że pokój robi się dla niego za ciasny.  
Sherlock zatrzymał na nim spojrzenie, które go zaskoczyło. Niemal mógł dostrzec w nim troskę, coś czego jeszcze nigdy nie widział na jego twarzy.  
\- Myślę, że chcesz z nim odejść. To idiotyczny pomysł, ale nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Moriarty jest bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, który w każdej chwili może się odwrócić przeciwko tobie. Jest mordercą i terrorystą, ale wydajesz się żywić do niego zaskakujący sentyment. Jeśli więc ten sentyment wobec niego jest dla ciebie ważniejszy, powinieneś odejść z nim póki to jeszcze możliwe.  
Otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nie znalazł w sobie odpowiedzi. Wiedział za to, że jeśli jeszcze chociaż chwilę spędzi z Sherlockiem w tym samym pomieszczeniu może wydarzyć się coś bardzo złego.  
\- Zabawa się skończyła, John. Musisz podnieść rękawicę i ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów...  
Nie słuchał już detektywa. Wypadł z pokoju nie zastanawiając się za bardzo nad tym, że jest ubrany tylko w piżamę i nie może tak naprawdę nigdzie iść. W tej chwili chciał po prostu uciec od przeszywającego, chłodnego głosu Sherlocka, który z takim spokojem mówił o jego związku z Jamesem. Nie po raz pierwszy odniósł wrażenie, że detektyw rzeczywiście jest pozbawiony serca.

Wrócili do Londynu nie zamieniając ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Podróż samochodem była wyjątkowa nieprzyjemna. John czuł, że kłótnia w hotelu spaliła pomiędzy nimi ostatni most porozumienia. Próbował skontaktować się z Jamesem, ale jego telefon wciąż był poza zasięgiem. Zaczął poważnie rozważać wyprowadzenie się z Baker Street. Nie czuł się tam komfortowo, a nie miał pojęcia ile będzie musiał czekać na kontakt, ze strony Moriarty’ego. Wiedział tylko, że coś się stało i może minąć sporo czasu zanim James się pojawi.  
Unikał Sherlocka, chociaż nie było to wcale trudne. Detektyw wydawał się całkowicie pochłonięty jakimś eksperymentem. Nie próbował wracać do rozmowy z Dartmoore. Prawdopodobnie zakładał, że powiedział już wszystko co miał do powiedzenia. John wciąż był na niego wściekły, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że było to nieco irracjonalne. Nie powinien nigdy zakładać, że Sherlock zachowa się jak zwyczajny człowiek. Mężczyzna nie myślał w tych kategoriach. Jego rozumowanie zawsze biegło innymi ścieżkami niż reszty ludzkość. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, która tak bardzo go kiedyś zachwyciła, chociaż ostatecznie odwróciło się to przeciwko niemu. Nie rozumiał jedynie dlaczego Sherlock uważa go w tym wszystkim za ofiarę. Czy nadal nie widział kim naprawdę jest John? Czy po ostatnich wydarzeniach miał uwierzyć, że ten aspekt jego osobowości umknął dociekliwemu spojrzeniu detektywa? Wydawało mu się to mało prawdopodobne, a jednak w czasie tamtej rozmowy to właśnie Sherlock zasugerował. To wszystko przestawało mieć dla niego jakikolwiek sens. Sherlock Holmes uwielbiał zagadki i uwielbiał udowadniać przestępcom, że jest mądrzejszy od nich. Jeśli wydedukował do czego jest zdolny, jeśli dotarło do niego dlaczego zabił tamtych ludzi jak mógłby to puścić płazem? To było sprzeczne z kodeksem postępowania detektywa.  
Zanim zdążył podjąć decyzję o tym, co zrobić ze swoim życiem, zaledwie dwa dni po powrocie z Dartmoore został wywleczony w środku nocy z łóżka i zawieziony w samej pidżamie do opuszczonego budynku. Nie wiedział z jakiego powodu bardziej się trząsł. Czy chodziło o zimno, była w końcu chłodna marcowa noc, czy o wściekłość która się w nim gotowała?  
Na miejscu zamknęli go skutego w jakimś małym, pustym pomieszczeniu. Siedział w zupełnej ciemności chyba przez kilka godzin mając dużo czasu żeby przemyśleć co zrobi z Mycroftem Holmesem, kiedy już się do niego dorwie. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że to jego sprawka. James załatwiał sprawy w bardziej elegancki sposób i nie odpuściłby sobie możliwości spotkania go. Opuszczone budynki były sygnaturą starszego z braci Holmesów.  
Był przemarznięty, głodny i spragniony kiedy w końcu drzwi się otworzyły. Tak, Mycroft świetnie przygotował sobie grunt pod rozmowę z nim. John widział tylko jeden błąd w jego rozumowaniu. Godziny spędzone w ciemności nie przeraziły go, nie zmiękczyły, przekształciły tylko żywą niechęć do tego człowieka w obrzydzenie. John pałał chęcią zemsty. Miał dość tego, jak od pierwszego dnia ich znajomości traktował go Mycroft Holmes. Mężczyzna planując to wszystko nie wziął pod uwagę, że John Watson nie bał się niebezpiecznych sytuacji, on się w nich odnajdował.  
Zaprowadzono go do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Dwóch silnych mężczyzn trzymało go pod łokciami kiedy do pokoju wszedł Holmes. Był jak zawsze nieskazitelnie ubrany. Nie zapomniał też swojej parasolki. Przez długą chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami.  
\- Mycrofcie Holmesie, przysięgam ci, jeśli nie wyjdę stąd o własnych siłach pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś – powiedział w końcu John tak spokojnym tonem na jaki tylko było go stać.  
Mycroft przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Wyglądał na zgaszonego. Zmęczonego.  
\- Okłamałeś mnie John. Zdradziłeś.  
\- Nie jestem ci nic winny. Natychmiast mnie wypuść. Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem byłem obywatelem państwa prawa.  
\- Nie będziesz grał tą kartą John. Mogę ci udowodnić wystarczająco wiele zbrodni, byś natychmiast trafił do więzienia. Chyba nigdy nie zakładałeś, że nie wiedziałem, kto zastrzelił tamtego taksówkarza? Morderca w tamtej sprawie wciąż jest poszukiwany – Mycroft trzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. Jak zawsze mówił w powolny wystudiowany sposób.  
Ludzie Mycrofta trzymali go mocno. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie rzucić się na niego i nie spróbować zabić go gołymi rękami, ale postanowił nie marnować energii, na manewr który miał małe szanse powodzenia.  
\- Wypuść mnie. Nie wiem co tym razem ubzdurało ci się i mnie to nie obchodzi. Masz mnie wypuścić – warknął.  
\- John, ostatnio kiedy się widzieliśmy zaprzeczyłeś, że współpracujesz z Jamesem Moriartym, a ja za względu na sentymenty uwierzyłem ci. Teraz jednak jestem w posiadaniu nowych informacji. Wiem, że pracujesz z Moriartym.  
\- Kto ci na opowiadał takich głupot? - wysyczał John – Na oglądałeś się za dużo filmów z kamer?  
\- John posłuchaj, nie masz co przede mną udawać – Mycroft wciąż był zaskakująco spokojny. - Nie zamierzam nawet rozmawiać z tobą na ten temat. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że jestem rozczarowany. Wierzyłem, że naprawdę troszczysz się o Sherlocka. Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno. Mam nadzieję, że kiedy tylko James Moriarty przyjdzie po ciebie, pobiegniesz za nim jak grzeczny piesek i szybko zginiesz w z jego rąk.  
\- W takim razie po co całe to przedstawienie? Po co mnie porwałeś? - zapytał spokojniej niż zamierzał szczerze zaskoczony oświadczeniem Mycrofta.  
\- To, że cię dziś nie zabiję, nie oznacza, że nie mogę podarować ci przedsmaku tego, co stanie się z tobą jeśli nadal będziesz udawać, że pozostajesz lojalny wobec mojego brata. Tak jak ci już kiedyś powiedziałem troszczę się o niego bezustannie. - wycedził zimno Holmes zbliżając się do drzwi. - Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy się nie spotkamy Johnie Watsonie.  
Nawet oszołomiony wściekłością John musiał przyznać, że zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Mycroft Holmes zamierza go puścić żywego. Nie miał jednak kiedy zastanowić się nad tym co oznaczało zachowanie starszego Holmesa. Pierwszy cios padł kiedy tylko Mycroft przestał mówić, potem kolejny i kolejny. Z rękami skutymi na plecach nie miał możliwości obronić się przed dwoma wyszkolonymi napastnikami. Mycroft odwrócił się napięcie i wyszedł. Może miał jednak zbyt słabe nerwy by oglądać to co miało stać się z Johnem. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to skupić się nieskutecznej na obronie najwrażliwszych części ciała.

Lestrade dostał wiadomość z samego rana, jeszcze zanim wyjechał do pracy. Kolega z posterunku poinformował go, że ktoś porzucił pobitego Watsona pod drzwi szpitala. Chyba każdy policjant w Londynie wiedział, że dobrze się znają, więc to, że tak szybko został poinformowany w ogóle go nie zdziwiło. Zadzwonił na posterunek, żeby uprzedzić ich, że dziś się spóźni i pojechał prosto do szpitala.  
Wolał nie rozważać co się stało. Znając styl życia Johna Watsona i Sherlocka Holmesa mogło to być wszystko. Od sprzeczki z niebezpiecznymi klientami po porachunki z mafią. Wolał poczekać ze snuciem przypuszczeń i dowiedzieć się na miejscu.  
W szpitalu został tylko swoich kolegów po fachu, nie było Sherlocka. Dowiedział się jednak, że poinformowano go całej sprawie. Jak na razie nie przyjechał. To wytrąciło go nieco z równowagi. Sherlock potrafił czasem być takim kretynem. John zawsze tak się o niego troszczył, a kiedy detektyw mógłby się odwdzięczyć oczywiście zawalał. Lestrade mógł tylko przypuszczać, że zapewne kolejny eksperyment okazał się ważniejszy. Zanotował sobie w pamięci żeby przeprowadzić na ten temat z Sherlockiem poważną rozmowę.  
Zanim wszedł do pokoju Johna dowiedział się od swoich nieco zmartwionych kolegów, że John odmawia składania jakichkolwiek zeznań. Upiera się, że jego pobicie jest efektem zwykłej pijackiej bójki, która skończyła się naprawdę źle i nie jest w stanie wskazać napastnika. Nikt mu nie wierzył. Nie miał nawet jednego promila alkoholu we krwi.  
Gregory pamiętał jak na samym początku ich znajomości John rzeczywiście znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Był wtedy nieco zaskoczony gwałtownością mężczyzny, ale przypuszczał, że PSTD mógł pchnąć go do takich zachowań. Od tamtej pory jednak podobna sytuacja nigdy się nie powtórzyła. Wręcz przeciwnie, John wydawał się całkiem spokojnym, rozsądnym facetem, który nie kłamie policji bez wyraźnego powodu. Musiało się kroić coś poważniejszego.  
Wszedł do pokoju, w którym umieszczono Johna. Mężczyzna na wpółleżał na łóżku. Jego twarz wyglądała niezbyt dobrze, ale też Gregory w swojej pracy widział dużo gorsze rzeczy. Podbite oczy i rozbita warga to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Nos nawet nie był spuchnięty.  
\- Greg, nie musiałeś przyjeżdżać. To nic takiego – John skrzywił się lekko na jego widok.  
\- Proszę, John. To jest poważne – Lestrade usiadł na krześle obok łóżka. - Musi być jeśli odmawiasz składania zeznań. To naprawdę głupie wiesz, powiedz mi w co wpakowaliście się tym razem z Sherlockiem. Czy to dlatego go tu nie ma? Prowadzi śledztwo?  
\- Greg, spokojnie. Sherlock nie ma nic z tym wspólnego – John wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale raczej nie było w tym nic dziwnego. - Tym razem to był tylko mój temperament.  
\- Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo. Cokolwiek się dzieje, w cokolwiek się wpakowaliście, chyba wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć – Lestrade był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. To nie mogło być nic dobrego.  
John westchnął ciężko i na chwilę zamknął oczy. Wyglądał naprawdę źle. Lekarze powiedzieli mu, że złamano mu trzy żebra. Znaleziono też dwa niewielkie wewnętrzne krwotoki. Obyło się bez poważniejszych urazów, ale John był solidnie poobijany. Wiedział, że to nie mogła być bójka w barze, rzadko która kończyła się bez złamanego nosa lub podbitego oka.  
\- Posłuchaj, cokolwiek powiesz nie zmienię swojego zeznania, rozumiesz? - powiedział końcu doktor, miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.  
\- Czyli coś się dzieje, ktoś wam grozi? Czy Sherlock tym razem zalazł za skórę mafii? - Lestrade przestraszył się nie na żarty, po raz pierwszy od kiedy się znali John nie chciał współpracować z policją. W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka uważał to za priorytet. - Nie możesz oczekiwać, że tak to porzucę.  
\- Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś – warknął John. - Sherlockowi nic nie grozi, ponieważ to ja wpakowałem się w kłopoty na własny rachunek. Wybuchłem. Tak jak wtedy w barze. Mam szczęście, że nic więcej się nie stało. Miałem kolosalnego pecha i trafiłem na nieodpowiednią osobę, która okazała się silniejsza i lepiej wyszkolona ode mnie.  
Gregory pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową. To wszystko nadal nie trzymało się kupy.  
\- Wiesz, że w ogóle mnie nie przekonujesz?  
\- Słuchaj jestem zmęczony. Powinienem odpoczywać. Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, ale jeśli nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia... - John odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna, było widać, że z każdą chwilę jego wizyta sprawia mu coraz większy dyskomfort.  
\- Zastanawiam się czy nie za dużo czasu spędzasz z Sherlockiem. Takie zachowanie jest bardziej w jego stylu. Wiem, że jesteś rozsądniejszy, to głupie co teraz robisz. Posłuchaj, John nie zostawię tak tego. Sprawdzę wszystkie ślady nawet jeśli ze mną nie współpracujesz - miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie za późno. Wieloletnie doświadczenie mówiło mu, że w cokolwiek wpakowała się ta dwójka tym razem było to coś bardzo poważnego.  
\- Proszę bardzo – wycedził przez zęby John. Wydawał się solidnie poirytowany.  
\- Wy dwaj, jak zejdę na zawał serca, to pewnie z waszego powodu. Zdrowiej, John. Odezwę się.  
Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Poirytowany opuścił pokój. Wyszedł ze szpitala z mocnym postanowieniem przeprowadzenia dokładnego śledztwa. Obawiał się, że ktoś bardzo niebezpieczny mógł grozić parze jego przyjaciół. Musiał porozmawiać z Sherlockiem. Może jednak dowie się coś od niego.

Spędził dwa długie dni pod obserwacją w szpitalu zanim uznał, że może wypisać się na własne życzenie. Żebra oczywiście nadal go bolały, ale oprócz wielu siniaków tak naprawdę nic mu nie dolegało. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Mycroft Holmes potraktował go tak łagodnie. Gdyby był na jego miejscu zabiłby siebie, albo wsadził na długie lata do więzienia. Mógł tylko przypuszczać, że ma to jakiś związek z Jamesem.  
Leżąc w szpitalu miał wystarczająco dużo czasu by w jego głowie uformował się plan na następne dni. Wiele zależało od tego jak szybko uda mu się skontaktować z Moriartym. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się mężczyzna i dlaczego w ostatnim czasie nie mógł się z nim zobaczyć. Wierzył jednak w to, że nawet jeśli opuści kraj James w końcu go znajdzie. Świetnie pamiętał ich ostatnią rozmowę i złożoną mu obietnicę. Moriarty był człowiekiem liczącym się ze słowami. Jeśli obiecał mu, że po niego wróci nic na świecie nie powstrzyma go przed dotrzymaniem słowa. Nawet jeśli miałby zrobić to tylko po to by udowodnić mu do czego jest zdolny.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może dłużej pozostać nie tylko w mieszkaniu na Baker Street, ale także w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jeśli Mycroft wiedział o jego współpracy z Moriartym, to w każdej chwili mógł zmienić zdanie i porwać go lub zabić. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Miał jeszcze wiele do zrobienia. Przypuszczał wprawdzie, że Mycroft czeka na jego ruch, liczy na to, że doprowadzi go do Jamesa, ale nie zamierzał podejmować takiego ryzyka. Bezpieczniej było opuścić kraj i liczyć na to, że gdziekolwiek pojedzie Moriarty go znajdzie. Zapewne prędzej niż później.  
Ze szpitala pojechał prosto na Baker Street zabrać parę rzeczy. Broń, laptopa i kilka ubrań na zmianę. Nie mógł się obciążać niczym więcej. Planował wjechać do Francji kanałem La Manche, a stamtąd dopiero polecieć do jakiegoś egzotycznego kraju z którym Wielka Brytania nie miała podpisanej umowy ekstradycyjnej. W ten sposób powinien się wystarczająco skutecznie odseparować od Mycrofta. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Holmes nie miał zbyt wielkich wpływów w MI6. Z własnego doświadczenia widział, że ludzie pracującym na pierwszej linii nie bardzo lubili się z gryzipiórkami pokroju Mycrofta.  
Udało mu się minąć mieszkanie Pani Hudson bez zwracania jej uwagi. Nie miał pojęcia co miałby jej powiedzieć. Wolał wyjechać bez pożegnania. Sherlocka na szczęście nie było w domu. Zebrał potrzebne rzeczy starając się nie myśleć zbyt wiele. Całe to miejsce znaczyło zbyt wiele. Spędził tu relatywnie krótki okres swojego życia, a jednak znaczyło dla niego więcej niż dom rodzinny. Wiedział, że już nigdy tutaj nie wróci.  
Kiedy zszedł ze swojego pokoju do salonu zastał Sherlocka siedzącego w fotelu przy kominku. Zaklął pod nosem, a jego serce ścisnęło się z żalu. Tak bardzo chciał tego uniknąć.  
\- John – powiedział zupełnie spokojnie Sherlock podnosząc na niego wzrok.  
\- Tak? - wszedł do salonu zastanawiając się co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. - Śpieszy mi się. Myślę, że rozumiesz. Twój brat w każdej chwili może stracić resztki wyrozumiałości.  
\- Podjąłeś dobrą decyzję – detektyw wstał i wolno podszedł do niego. - Nie pozwolę Mycroftowi cię powstrzymać.  
Przez chwilę zaskoczony szukał w twarzy Sherlocka odpowiedzi na pytanie czy detektyw rzeczywiście wie co zamierza. Nie znalazł najmniejszej wskazówki, a nie mógł tak po prostu zapytać.  
\- To były dobre miesiące. Dziękuję – odpowiedział ostatecznie.  
\- Kiedy już będzie po wszystkim wróć do mnie. Nigdzie nie znajdę takiego współlokatora. Nie będziesz musiał obawiać się Mycrofta – spojrzenie Sherlocka wwiercało się w niego.  
Westchnął cicho przymykając oczy. Jego złudzenia rozwiały się. Lepiej od Sherlocka zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie było dla niego powrotu. To, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie miesiące otworzyło w nim drzwi, których nigdy nie spodziewał się znaleźć. Po zabiciu Huxleya nic nie miało być już takie samo. Nie przynależał tu już. Nie wiedział czy będzie w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej bez zdradzania jak bardzo jest rozedrgany, skinął tylko głową i ruszył w stronę schodów.  
\- Do zobaczenia, John – być może mu się wydawało, ale chyba usłyszał w głosie Sherlocka jakąś desperację.  
\- Żegnaj – wyszeptał zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że detektyw pewnie go nie usłyszał.  
Opuścił Baker Street i ruszył w stronę metra. Musiał się dostać do wypożyczalni samochodów. 

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony kiedy zastał Sebastiana Morana stojącego przed wypożyczalnią samochodów. Raczej poczuł ulgę. Ta część planu, w której wyjeżdżał z Wielkiej Brytanii, do któregoś z krajów afrykańskich przerażała go. Była obciążona zbyt wielkim prawdopodobieństwem niepowodzenia. Przywitali się zdawkowo, a potem John wsiadł z nim do auta. Nie zapytał gdzie jadą, to nie miało większego znaczenia. Moran zabierał go do Moriarty’ego i tylko to miało znaczenie.  
Jechali dość długo, ale nawet nie opuścili Londynu. Wydawało się to Johnowi całkowicie logiczne. Jeśli miało się odpowiednie zasoby łatwiej było ukrywać się wielomilionowym mieście niż na jakieś zapadłej wsi. W końcu stanęli przed jednym z typowych domów mieszkalnych we wschodnim Londynie. Moran nie pozwolił mu wysiąść z auta za nim nie wjechali do umieszczonego pod powierzchnią ziemi garażu. Dopiero kiedy byli bezpiecznie ukryci przed kamerami i satelitami John mógł opuścić auto.  
\- Szef jest na górze. Czeka na ciebie – powiedział w końcu Moran, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od czasu kiedy się zobaczyli.  
Skinął mu tylko głową. Wyjął swoją torbę z bagażnika i odnalazł drogę na parter. Narastała w nim dziwna niecierpliwość, pomieszana z radością. Miał problem żeby skupić się na czymkolwiek innym. Tęsknił za Jamesem Moriartym każdego dnia jego nieobecności. Perspektywa tego spotkania z nie powinna napawać go radością, a jednak tak właśnie było. Po chwili wahania pozwolił się tym uczuciom uzewnętrznić.   
Zastał Jamesa siedzącego na kanapie w salonie z enigmatycznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Odpowiedział mu tym samym czując jak powoli radość ze spotkania roztapia w nim wszelkie inne emocje. Po tym jak Mycroft wpadł na trop tego co się działo obawiał się, że nigdy już nigdy się nie zobaczą.  
\- Johnny! Będę musiał pozwolić ci zabić Mycrofta gołymi rękami za to czego się dopuścił – James poklepał miejsca na kanapie obok siebie. - Cieszę się, że w końcu jesteś ze mną. Na dobre i na złe, prawda?  
\- Ślub, tak od razu, James? - zaśmiał się, czując się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek od miesięcy. - Nie dostałem jeszcze nawet pierścionka zaręczynowego.  
Podszedł do kanapy, ale zamiast usiąść na niej, usadowił się na stoliku kawowym naprzeciwko Jamesa. Rozluźnienie i radość powoli wygrywały ze wszystkimi innymi uczuciami w jego głowie. Jeśli był zdolny do miłości to musiał w końcu przed sobą przyznać, że kochał tego potwora.  
\- Pierścionki są dla bab, John. Dam ci coś zdecydowanie lepszego – James pochylił się w jego stronę. W jego oczach tańczyły iskierki rozbawiania, ale John mógł dostrzec za nimi także pożądanie. - Obiecałem ci, że do ciebie wrócę. Zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale jestem. Johnie Watsonie czy zostaniesz moim człowiekiem? - mimo lekkiego tonu mógł bez problemu dostrzec jak wiele to pytanie znaczy dla Jamesa.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział poważnie, wkładając w to jedno słowo tyle pewności siebie ile tylko mógł w sobie znaleźć. - Myślisz, że jestem tu tylko po to żeby cię przelecieć i wrócić do Sherlocka?  
\- To była moja pierwsza myśl – zażartował James. - Później porozmawiamy o interesach. Widziałem twój wypis ze szpitala. Z tymi połamanymi żebrami nie jesteś w stanie mnie solidnie zerżnąć, ale możemy pomyśleć o czymś innym.  
\- Chyba mnie nie doceniasz – pochylił się w jego stronę i już po chwili się całowali. Ręce Jamesa owinęły się wokół jego talii i pociągnęły go na siebie.  
\- Jesteś mój John. Cieszę się, że w końcu to zrozumiałeś – James wyszeptał mu do ucha pomiędzy pocałunkami. - Jurto wyjeżdżamy do Chin. Potrzebuję na jakiś czas zniknąć z oczu brytyjskiemu rządowi, ale obiecuję ci, że we właściwym czasie będziesz miał okazję zabić Mycrofta Holmesa.  
Jęknął, przyciskając Jamesa mocniej do kanapy. Zamknął usta mężczyzny w kolejnym pocałunku. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli spędzi z Moriartym jeszcze kilka godzin jego cały plan diabli wezmą. Ten mężczyzna mógł być potworem, ale zaspokajał te jego potrzeby, których nikt inny nawet nie rozumiał. Jeśli nie wprowadzi swojego planu w życie teraz, nigdy się na to nie zdobędzie.  
Zatopił się w kolejnym desperackim pocałunku żałując, że nie będą mieli dla siebie nawet ostatniej nocy. Nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Czym więcej godzin minie tym większe będzie prawdopodobieństwo, że albo James odgadnie co zamierza zrobić, albo on sam zmieni zdanie. Już teraz jego determinacja kruszała z każdą chwilą. Przycisnął mężczyznę do kanapy w głębokim, desperackim pocałunku pozwalając swoim dłoniom wędrować powoli w górę po ciele partnera.

Zrozumiał co się dzieje dopiero kiedy silne dłonie zacisnęły się na jego gardle. Panika rozlała się po jego ciele kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, z tego że John przyszedł go zabić. W ciągu kilu sekund wiele myśli przeleciało przez jego głowę. Nie wiedział jak mógł się tak pomylić, jak mógł być tak ślepy. Powinien odgadnąć co się dzieje w chwili kiedy John przekroczył próg salonu. Mężczyzna był zbyt zrezygnowany i zdeterminowany zarazem. Powinien to zauważyć... Szybko panikę zastąpiła wściekłość, pomieszana z dumą. Nikt nie potrafił go zaskoczyć go tak jak John Watson, nikt nie miał w sobie tyle buty by po prostu przyjść i próbować go zabić. Inni snuli wielkie plany, a John po prostu postanowił przyjść i spróbować.  
Czy John zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nikogo nie ma w domu? Czy też podjął to ryzyko nie wiedząc, że ludzie Moriarty’ego wprawdzie osłaniają dom, ale z zewnątrz, ponieważ ich szef zapragnął mieć nieco więcej prywatności ze swoim kochankiem? Planował uprawiać z Johnem zwierzęcy seks przez całą noc.  
W tym samym czasie, kiedy jego mózg zajmował się analizowaniem sytuacji, jego ciało walczyło. Szarpnął się kiedy tylko poczuł, że ręce zaciskają się na jego szyi. Bezskutecznie. John przygwoździł go całym sobą do kanapy. Usta mężczyzny nadal perwersyjnie przylegały do jego własnych uniemożliwiając mu krzyk. Rozpaczliwie wierzgnął nogami uderzając w stolik przed sobą. Uderzył łydkami w szklany blat dodając sobie tylko bólu. Powędrował rękami do gałek ocznych napastnika, jedynego wrażliwego, dostępnego mu fragmentu ciała. Udało mu się uwolnić usta, ale nie miało już większego znaczenia. Dłonie na jego szyi zaciskały się tak mocno, że nie był w stanie wydobyć z nic głośniejszego niż rozpaczliwe warkoty. Zaczęła się szarpanina. John naparł jeszcze bardziej na niego. Po krótkiej chwili walki rozchybotana kanapa pod nimi przewróciła się. James wylądował na plecach wciąż przygwożdżony, z rękami Johna nieustannie zaciskającymi się na jego szyi.  
Czuł, się jakby każda z komórek w jego głowie pęczniała. Wciąż próbował walczyć, ale robił się coraz słabszy. Świat wokół niego wirował, przed oczami pojawiły się mroczki. Mimo że robił się coraz słabszy z zaskakującą wyrazistością odczytał wyraz na twarzy Johna i zrozumiał, że nie tylko on dziś umrze.  
Fala paniki sprawiła, że próbował nadal walczyć. Jednak w jego ciele nie było już dość energii do walki. Jego ruchy były niezdarne, nieskoordynowane. Czuł, że powoli traci kontakt z rzeczywistością.

James nadal się pod nim szarpał, ale John czuł jak z każdą chwilą życie uchodzi z ciała pod nim. Zaciskał dłonie na jego szyi tak mocno, że aż bolały. Starał się nie dopuszczać się żadnych myśli do siebie. Były zbyt niebezpieczne. Powstrzymałyby go przed dokończeniem zadania.  
Kiedy James w końcu stracił przytomność zacisnął dłonie jeszcze mocniej, myśląc o tym, że powinien zmiażdżyć arterie, by mieć pewność, że mężczyzna nie wyjdzie z tego żywy. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że się trzęsie. Ciało pod nim na chwilę wpadło w niekontrolowane konwulsje, z ust Jamesa wydobyły się wymiociny. Koniec był bliski, nie było co to tego wątpliwości. Nawet kiedy ciało pod nim znieruchomiało nie puścił ściskanej desperacko szyi, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę wymiociny wypełniające usta Moriarty’ego nie ma możliwości by ten jeszcze żył.  
Z każdą chwilą trząsł się coraz bardziej. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że naprawdę mu się udało, że nikt nie przyszedł uratować Jamesa. Szpila poczucia winy wbiła się w niego głęboko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Moriarty najprawdopodobniej ufał mu tak bardzo, że pozostawił ochronę poza domem.  
Nie sądził, że pójdzie mu tak łatwo. Spodziewał się, że ochrona wpadnie w trakcie całego zamieszania i będzie miał szczęście jeśli zginie już po tym kiedy uda mu się zrealizować plan. Nie przewidział sytuacji, w której siedzi w miarę bezpieczny ze zwłokami Jamesa na dywanie i może próbować uciec.  
Puścił w końcu szyję Jamesa czując jak uderza w niego histeria. Zaśmiał się głośno, mimo że żal z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej go wypełniał. Gdyby zdecydował się pracować dla Jamesa zanim o wszystkim dowiedzieli się bracia Holmes nigdy by do tego nie doszło. A jednak ta szalona dwójka przypomniała mu, że James jest psychopatą, mordercą i terrorystą. To dzięki nim otrząsnął się na tyle by podjąć właściwą decyzję i zrobić jedyny możliwy użytek z tego, że miał romans z Pajkiem, jak go określał Sherlock.  
Opuszczając wojsko obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie zamorduje nikogo tylko dlatego, że sprawia mu to przyjemność. James miał rację. W Afganistanie zabił trzy osoby, wykorzystując okoliczności wojenne jako idealną zasłonę dymną dla swojego procederu. Nikt nawet nie podejrzewał co się stało z tymi trzema osobami, były tylko kolejnymi ofiarami wojny. Jednak po strzelaninie, po tym jak został odesłany do Anglii obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi. Potem pojawił się Sherlock i wprawdzie zabił dla niego dwóch ludzi, ale nie zrobił tego dla własnej przyjemności. Wciąż udało mu się zachować dystans. Dopiero kiedy zamordował Huxleya wszystko ostatecznie rozsypało się na kawałki. Był na najlepszej drodze do tego by zupełnie upaść.  
Mógł tylko dziękować Sherlockowi, że zatrzymał go na drodze, którą podążał. Nie był mniejszym potworem niż Moriarty. Po prostu przez większość czasu nie pozwolił się sobie rozwinąć.   
James leżał pod jego stopami, wyglądał okropnie, jak każda ofiara uduszenia. John wiedział, że powinien go nienawidzić za to co z niego wydobył, czym pozwolił mu się stać. Nie potrafił. To był jedyny człowiek na świecie, który widział go takim jakim był, nie próbował go ubrać we własne oczekiwania i marzenia. Pozwalał mu być sobą. Niezależnie do jak wielkiej tragedii to doprowadziło, nie mógł go przestać za to kochać.  
Miał bolesną świadomość kurczącego się czasu. W każdej chwili ktoś z ochrony mógł pojawić się w budynku. Cokolwiek chciał jeszcze zrobić było na to za późno. Nadszedł czas na ostatni akt.  
Z porzuconej przy fotelu torby wyjął tą samą broń, którą podarował mu James wiele miesięcy temu. Usiadł przy Jamsie, ignorując wymiociny pogładził czule jego twarz. Nie wierzył w piekło i niebo. To był koniec, teraz się pożegnają. Sprawdził czy broń jest załadowana, a potem wyjął z kieszeni komórkę.  
Dziękuję.  
Napisał Sherlockowi w sms-ie. Chciałby usłyszeć głos detektywa po raz ostatni, ale obawiał się, że taka rozmowa roztopi całkowicie jego determinację. Nie mógł się wycofać. Musiał zabić w sobie tą część, która tak bardzo pożądała ranienia innych ludzi, chociaż oznaczało to dla niego śmierć.  
Podniósł broń do skroni, zacisnął mocno oczy. Czuł łzy przeciskające się przez mocno zaciśnięte powieki. Mocno zacisnął wolną dłoń na wciąż niemal żywej ręce Jamesa i wystrzelił.

Mycroft przyszedł do niego prosto z pogrzebu, na którym go nie było. Z jego miny mógł wnioskować, że nie był zaskoczony tym, co zastał. Na stole walały się niezbite dowody na to, że wciągu ostatnich kilku godzin przynajmniej raz zażył kokainę.  
\- Sherlock – głos Mycrofta był zaskakująco miękki. - Mama chciałaby żebyś pojechał ją odwiedzić.  
\- Nie oddasz mnie pod jej opiekę – warknął prostując się na kanapie.  
\- Niemniej nie dajesz mi żadnych podstaw bym mógł ci uwierzyć, że nie potrzebujesz nadzoru. Nie potrafisz utrzymać nałogu w ryzach – jego brat wszedł głębiej do salonu, jak zawsze samą swoją obecnością naruszając jego integralność.  
\- Jestem dorosłym człowiekiem i mam prawo robić co zechcę. Wyjdź – owinął się szczelniej podomką, z trudem powstrzymał dziecięcą ochotę by wcisnąć twarz w oparcie kanapy jak wielokrotnie robił kiedy miał dość otaczającego go świata.  
\- Nie pojawiłeś się na pogrzebie. Nie możesz się zachowywać jak małe dziecko. John dokonał czegoś wielkiego. Przerosło go to, ale usunął ze świata bardzo niebezpiecznego człowieka – ton Mycrofta jak zawsze był chłodny i wyrachowany.  
\- Wynoś się! - zerwał się na równe nogi czując jak głowa niemal wiruje mu od emocji.  
\- W porządku, ale kierowca przyjedzie po ciebie wieczorem. Nawet nie myśl, że wywiniesz się od wizyty u mamy. Zażądała twojej obecności – powiedział kierując się w stronę drzwi. - To nie jest twoja wina, że się zabił. Taką decyzję każdy człowiek podejmuje tylko wyłącznie sam ze sobą – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię.  
Sherlock rozejrzał się za czymś, czym mógłby rzucić w głowę swego obrzydliwego brata, ale zanim właściwy przedmiot znalazł się w jego ręce drzwi już się za nim zamknęły.


End file.
